


The Queen's Gambit

by thekuroiookami



Series: You make me complete [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Future, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s), Minor Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Student Council, generation of miracles - Freeform, rakuzan makes appearances, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: Akashi meets a girl who's a match for him. And she's not giving an inch.Or in other words, how you thaw an iceberg when the iceberg is a cat.





	1. A woman of mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Akashi have a very unusual first meeting.

Akashi Seijuro was having a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day. Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself. There was no such thing as a bad day in the Akashi dictionary, because the universe folded itself into order to ensure the Akashis experienced nothing less than perfection. And until the Winter Cup, this had been true. Now, Akashi was learning, troubles never came singly.

He thought wearily, somewhere in the back of his mind, that perhaps school festivals needed to be written out of the Japanese curriculum. It had started in the morning when Yukimaru threw a shoe during their morning run. Nothing majorly damaging, thankfully, but now he wouldn’t be able to ride her for a while until the farrier came in from Okinawa. Then he’d gotten to school and promptly been buried under a mountain of paperwork, literally, as the student council secretary tripped carrying in files for him to sign. He’d dodged out of the way, but hundreds of sheets had filled the air like a flock of doves taking to the sky. After reordering those and actually getting them stamped, he’d had to deal with the endless barrage of questions related to the upcoming school fest.

_Yes, the dance club could have extra hours in the practice room, but they had to lock up and return the keys to the teacher._

_No, class 2-1 could not do a beach-themed café with everyone in swimwear. And before it was asked, school swimsuits did not make it any more acceptable._

_If the seniors wanted to throw a farewell party that was fine, but it had to be on the last day. The student council would be monitoring in case anyone thought spiking the punch was a good idea._

More work just kept coming. The company providing the sound and lighting equipment had suddenly become unreachable. Akashi promptly put an end to that with a call via his father’s corporation.

The basketball team needed a new regime to work on, given that their opponents had scaled up. New recruits needed to be scouted as well. He made a mental note to tell Reo to put up some flyers at the fest.

Then the council treasurer came down with the flu and couldn’t make it for a week. Akashi sighed internally. Now he’d have to find some time to look over the budget and allocate appropriate funds. As he ran over a checklist of remaining tasks, his eye caught on one particular appointment and he nearly considered retiring to a remote island. The schedule read:

**9.00 P.M.** Dinner with father and the Touma Corporation.

_Brilliant. Truly, all I needed to add to the insurmountable pile of tasks for today is a high-pressure meal with my father and a major conglomerate full of razor-sharp businessmen. On whose friendship Father is depending to clinch that merger. This dinner could seal my future in club activities as well, considering recent…developments._

On the heels of this cheery thought arrived a phone-call. A glance at the phone knotted Akashi’s stomach up even more.

_Trust Father to disturbingly invade my thoughts and my life at the same time._

“Hello, Father. Is there something I can do?”

_Please say that dinner has been cancelled and I can get a blessed few hours of silence._

“Seijuro. It’s about the Touma Corporation. Their secretary called, and both the C.E.Os, Touma Masaki _and_ Touma Kyouhei, are attending. I was only expecting the older brother, but it seems there’s been a change of plans. Director Kyouhei is as sharp as a blade, so you’ll need to be on your best behaviour tonight. Any slip-up on our part and that man will latch onto it immediately. Do not disappoint me.”

Akashi closed his eyes in resignation and bid a tearful farewell to any last thoughts of a peaceful evening.

“Yes Father. I understand.”

“Be sure this performance will go a long way towards my evaluation of whether or not you get to continue your…extra-curricular activities. Your last match was a disgrace, and you have not yet redeemed yourself.”

His fingers clenched around the phone, turning white. He tried to stamp out the fury that bubbled in response, knowing it would do him no good.

“I will see you in the evening, Father.”

“No need to state the obvious, Seijuro.”

There was a click as the call disconnected. Akashi tried to take deep breaths, calm down. His other self, the dark tyrant, had largely faded into the background after the Winter Cup, but sometimes…Sometimes he would pop back up.

Without thinking, Akashi twisted on his heel and threw the phone across the room, just as the door opened.

His eyes widened in shock and his last thought was that by some grace of fate, he hadn’t thrown the scissors on the desk.

 The unsuspecting victim of the attack, who Akashi was sure would need his lawyers to pacify them after he broke their nose, did something unexpected. They stepped sideways, tilting their head out of the way and smoothly caught the phone.

_What? Who has that kind of reactive speed?_

“How did you…”

The enigmatic figure stepped out of the shadow of the doorway. Akashi’s breath hitched as a pair of dark, intelligent eyes, swept their gaze up to him.

“Pleased to meet you, Akashi-san.” You calmly held out the phone in his direction. “Is this how you usually greet your treasurer?”

* * *

 

He stares at you in shock for a couple more seconds. His brain was trying to process what he’d just seen and heard. You raise an eyebrow at him when he doesn’t respond.

He clears his throat and takes the phone from your hand, fingers brushing against yours. “My sincere apologies, I had no idea you were outside the door. I hope you’re not hurt.”

You take in the piles of paperwork, his rolled-up shirtsleeves and the fatigue that shadows his eyes. Looking up to meet his ruby gaze, you nod at him and speak. “I’m fine. You seem to be having a difficult day, so I understand if you were tempted to throw the occasional cell phone.”

Akashi smiles slightly. “I assure you, it’s not a habit of mine. I’m happy you’re unhurt, though I admit your reaction took me aback. You have reflexes I’d be hard-pressed to find in basketball players.”

You give a quiet smile and dismiss it as an exaggeration, but do not make any attempt to explain. Akashi narrows his eyes at you, analysing. Altogether, your reactions were rather unusual. The girls he usually met stammered, blushed and couldn’t look at his feet, much less his eyes. Of course, the average girl didn’t exactly catch projectiles out of the air like a ninja either.

A thought resurfaces, something you said previously. “Did you say something about a treasurer?”

“Ah yes. That’s why I’m here, actually. Shinohara-san said something about the student council needing a hand?”

“Yes, Takanashi-kun suddenly came down with the flu and we’re an accountant short. It would be a great help if you could assist us.”

“Poor Naota, catching all of a sudden…Sure, I can take a look at the files, though I don’t know how much help I’d be. Is there anything that needs immediate attention?”

Akashi moved over to his desk and you joined him, following his movements as he stacked the appropriate files together. While he gave a concise, clear explanation of what needed to be done, you nodded, your expression thoughtful.

“Yes, I can do that. By when would you like the papers done?”

Akashi mulled it over. It was quite a lot of files, and you had just been given the job. No need to overburden you. “By tomorrow evening, or the morning after, at the latest.”

You were mildly amused. “I can hand them in them tomorrow afternoon, if you’d like. It won’t take me that long.”

Akashi was taken aback for a second time that day. You had said it so calmly, no hint of pride, just stating a fact. It seemed like he had underestimated you, again. Interesting. His eyes sharpened a bit and his smile widened a fraction.

“Why, that would be perfect. I’ll see you at lunch, then.”

You inclined your head at him and reached out for the papers. He handed them over to you, this time deliberately stepping in close so you had to tilt your head back to look into his face. Your cheeks flushed a little at the sudden proximity but you didn’t step back. Mostly because he smelled heavenly, like pine forest, citrus and wood smoke. When were you likely to be this close to a divinely attractive male again?

Akashi’s expression doesn’t change, but there’s definite predatory edge to it now. This interaction with you kept getting more and more interesting. An extended observation was definitely in order. What other reactions could he draw from you?

You break out of daydreams involving your nose in his shirt and step away towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Akashi-san. Good afternoon to you.”

He smirks at the abrupt exit. _Indeed. We shall be seeing each other quite often, I think._

Just as you’re almost out the door and away from his distracting eyes, his voice rings out again.

“I almost forgot. You haven’t introduced yourself, new treasurer.”

Some small part of you, the mischievous bit that wants to keep his gaze on you for a little bit longer, takes over. You turn your head slightly in his direction and smile.

“Trying to take away my air of mystery, Akashi-san? It would be no fun if I didn’t tease you little for forgetting to ask for my name. Why don’t you find out and tell me? Take it as a little exercise to mould your mind, cultivate a vigorous spirit. I’ll give you a hint: I’m in a sports club.”

With that, you walked away. And for the third time that day, Akashi was left feeling surprised, and more than a little intrigued. His eyes glowed in anticipation.

“Challenge accepted, lady of mystery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, my second fic is an Akashi fic because I just finished watching KnB Season 3 and the Kamiya love just hit me. All that intimidation, swoon!  
> Reader is intended to be female in this fic, though I try to keep gender intrusion low. Also sorry that I had to go with an eye color, but this and her hair (which will turn up soon) are more like manifestations of her personality rather than an attempt to give her an appearance. But again, I will try not to intrude.  
> Finally, thanks for stopping by! As before, friendly comments and constructive criticism are deeply appreciated. Tell me if he starts becoming OOC!
> 
> P.S. I shamelessly scatter references to my favorite mangas here and there. Just humor me.


	2. Game, set, match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has figured out your identity and it's time for a little payback.

The next day, you were walking down the hallway to club practice after school when you heard it. The murmurs, the low hum of incessant conversation. A coil of dread unfurled itself. You slid the door to the practice room open, only to have your worst fears confirmed.

**Fangirls.**

As far as the eye could see, dozens of awestruck, excited girls from all years, lined up in anticipation. The male members of your club looked bewildered and the girls, just peeved. You’d never get anything done today, that was for sure. Not with these girls standing here with stars in their eyes, reverently whispering about the source of all your troubles.

Akashi turned around as you entered, greeting you with a cat-that-got-the-cream smile. Immediately the source of the glazed looks on the female population becomes evident: the gi he wore was slightly loose, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of toned chest. With the matching hakama, he looked like something out of a historical otome game. Your irritation kicked up a notch, and your eyes narrowed. He noticed, and his smile got wider. “Ah, ___-san. We meet again.”

Somewhere from the back came a shocked gasp. _“They’re on a first-name basis?!”_

“ **Akashi-san**. What brings the student council president to the humble kendo club?”

“Curiosity, of course. I just had to see the captain in their element after your…riddle yesterday. And you’re too modest. The kendo club’s record is nothing to scoff at.”

You had to strongly resist the urge to serve him one upside the head with the bokken you’re holding when this declaration causes a furore among the fangirls. Some of them were already eyeing you with a wary expression. If something went wrong, they would haunt you for weeks.

“Well now that you’ve seen the club, your curiosity has been satisfied, I’m sure. Unless you wanted to observe practice?”

“Actually, I thought I might join in. If you don’t mind having a match against me.”

Alarm bells went off in your head as you realize where this is heading.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I’m familiar with kendo, though admittedly nowhere near your level, since I haven’t practiced in a while. I was hoping to reacquaint myself to see if it could be incorporated into the basketball team’s training. Shoei does have its advantages, after all.”

Oh no. No. No. NO. He was not doing this to you. There was no way you were risking the unpredictability (or was it predictability?) of a match against him. Too many things could go wrong.

_But it seems like I might have no choice…_

You sweep your gaze around the room. Your club members were slowly backing out of the room, understandably not wanting to get involved in this quandary. The fangirls were holding their breath in anticipation, and they didn’t look any friendlier than before. And the audience was only growing as rumours blazed about the basketball and kendo captains facing off.

You couldn’t refuse his request because that would make you the villain who said no the beloved basketball team. If you did play a match with him, more pitfalls awaited. Losing to Akashi was not an option because it would reflect badly on both you and the club. On the other hand, if you beat Akashi too quickly or too spectacularly, the vicious horde of admirers would probably put a contract out on you. The smug bastard had cornered you well.

_That leaves only a draw as an option. And this is Akashi, so he will probably make it impossible…_

One look at his face confirms that, yes, he intends to make this as difficult an experience as possible. You both know you’ve been trapped neatly, and the Emperor is enjoying your dilemma. You sigh.

“When you put it that way, kaichou, I can hardly refuse. Be warned I will not go easy on you, however, if you really want the _full_ experience.”

Translation: You’re in for a world of pain.

Akashi nods graciously. “I would expect nothing less.”

Translation: One of us is going down, and it’s not me.

You gritted your teeth and stalked over to the back of the room where the equipment is stored. One of the rookies, Komachi, was there watching the fiasco with fascination. You give her brief instructions to get the vice-captain to clear some space so no one gets hurt, and then hand another shinai to the devil prince.

“The rules are as usual. Whoever gets to three points first, wins.”

Akashi was vastly enjoying this situation. It had been a while since he’d been so engaged in a tug-of-war with a worthy opponent in school. The previous night, he’d suddenly realized the coded message in your challenge and realized what sport you played.

_“…mould your mind, cultivate a vigorous spirit.” The principles of the katana. I know what club this is._

 In the morning, shortly after arriving at school, he’d conducted a little investigation. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. Your records were impeccable, showing a score that usually landed in the top five of the grade. And the kendo captaincy explained the reflexes. Somehow he’d gone without noticing that a formidable adversary existed.

Since he was not above making a few jabs of his own, he’d casually let slip to the student council and Hayama that he was visiting the kendo club today. Naturally, news of this schedule variation had spread like wildfire and the intended audience had turned up in droves. He’d seen you put the pieces together, and it was immensely satisfying to know he’d thoroughly needled you. It brought a fire to your eyes that promised to make this match interesting.

He wouldn’t let you draw this match, and you knew it. He wouldn’t go down easily either, because his eyes had taken on a glow now that signalled trouble.

_Great, that’s all I needed. Emperor Eye in a fast-paced match with the person notorious for iron-clad plans. If this got any worse, he’d probably turn out to be magically gifted at kendo as well._

As it turned out, it did indeed get worse and Akashi was horrifyingly good at kendo. He made the occasional slip, but was otherwise unfairly talented for someone who claimed to have no practice. You landed the first point in a blur of speed, slipping under his guard and tapping his right shoulder. He blinked in surprise, but got over it quickly, settling into his stance with a savage smile. Then you feinted left, Akashi didn’t fall for it and before you’d even finished the downward movement, he’d scored a point.

You temper snapped about then.

Akashi knew that you’d been restraining yourself, despite your proclamation. You were plenty fast even so, but in the split second after the feint, you’d shifted your stance and he had moved to take advantage. Being caught so off-guard had been the nail in the coffin. When you looked back at him now, he was reminded of Seirin. So much intensity. Such a desire to win.

“That’s it. Show me your true self.”

This time when you move, the speed of the attack catches everyone by surprise. Before they could blink, you had crossed the room, knocked Akashi’s sword down and tapped him at the neck, all in one fluid movement.

“2-1”, you say in a flat voice.

“Truly impressive. It is not for nothing you were made captain.”

The sheer enjoyment in his voice unsettled you a bit, but you stepped back into the starting stance. Akashi took back the next point with an unexpected move, and you were now fervently praying to the heavens that your next manoeuvre would end this match in a draw. The whole room was holding its breath.

_Deep breaths. This will work. Remember what sensei used to say. The mind and the body as one._

You circle Akashi, looking for an opening. A flick of your sword left to test his defences. Too strong. A glance to the right- there.

Akashi was ready for it when you brought the sword down to his right, but even he wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Just as he raised the shinai for the final point came the yell:

“CAPTAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNN! IS IT TRUE THERE’S NO PRACTICE TODAY?”

You skidded back just in time to avoid the sword catching you across the shoulder as Akashi turned around, startled.  

Nebuya and Hayama bounced in, followed by a reluctant Mibuchi shaking his head. The exuberant forward and center crashed through the room, mindless of the crowd grumbling. You heaved a sigh of relief at their appearance. Akashi, on the other hand, looked less than happy.

“Kotaro, what is the meaning of this interruption?”

“Someone said we weren’t going to have practice today, ‘cause you were busy with kendo! Is it true? Ne, captain, I didn’t even know you knew kendo! You look so cool! Can I-“

The barrage of words stopped abruptly when Akashi raised a hand. He turned to you with a vaguely exasperated sigh.

“My apologies, ______-san. Apparently my team never learned how to knock. Unfortunately, we shall have to post-pone this match, if it’s alright with you. I have to give Hayama and Nebuya here a lesson in good manners.”

Chills went down collective spines at the last statement. The future recipients of Akashi’s goodwill began looking for escape routes, but the crowd maliciously blocked the only exit.

You smiled, mostly happy to be out of this knot. “Not at all, Akashi-san. Let’s just call it a draw. I’m sure you have other duties to be attending to.”

Akashi drew closer, much closer than necessary to return the sword. He leaned forward to whisper in your ear.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that first-year of yours missing from the room. You sent that girl to find Mibuchi and interrupt the match, didn’t you?”

You had to summon a great deal of will-power not to succumb to the seductiveness of his low voice. Poor Komachi would probably end up in the Emperor’s etiquette class if you did. Resisting an urge to bury your face in his neck, you gave a polite yet puzzled smile.

“I have no idea what you mean. That would imply that I could predict the outcome of this match, which I can not.”

_It’s true. I took a gamble there, and it was a near thing._

Akashi gave you a look that said he wasn’t fooled and turned away to leave. Just as he reached the door and you had congratulated yourself on getting out of this mess, he called out.

“Oh, and _____-san?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget our date on Sunday.”

An outraged gasp rose from the fan-club. Some girls actually dropped their bags in shock. Your vice-captain and two rookies flinched as your fist clenched around the katana hard enough to crack it.

“Why you little-“

Akashi had a satisfaction of catching a glimpse of your absolutely furious expression as he swept away.

Hayama’s eyes were huge. “Captain, you’re dating someone?!”

“Kotarou, I would be more worried about your future than mine.”

You watched them walk away with glittering eyes, already putting together a plan. He was going to pay for that last bomb, and how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is rapidly spiraling out of control. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. We shall see...
> 
> On a side note, I didn't like having to use reader name placeholders, but it was weird if Akashi didn't address you at all. Headcanon says that Akashi has access to the registry office and can look up anything he wants. 
> 
> Also I know nothing about kendo except what the Internet told me. So forgive any mistakes and tell me if something needs correcting.
> 
> In the next episode: Seijuro in a dress! A pink sparkly dress! How does that happen? Stay tuned!


	3. Crowning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school play receives a sudden addition to the cast in a very roundabout fashion.

It was the picture of a typical Japanese high school frantically preparing for their school festival. On a beautiful spring morning, the hallway was a hub of activity, students noisily running in and out of classes to complete whatever task they’d been assigned. The art club was sorting through boxes of paints and brushes on one side, occasionally scrambling to prop up their huge canvases before they killed some unsuspecting passer-by. Class 1-3 was adding the finishing touches to their haunted house, debating the merits of an additional skull over the doorway. On the other hand, 1-1 was experiencing some difficulties deciding who to cast in their play, and the class rep could be heard giving the occasional yell to SHUT UP ALREADY.

The idyllic high school-ness was probably why the sudden hush was even more striking when you ran into Akashi in the middle of the hallway.

“Akashi-san. _What a surprise_. I was just about to find you.”

A layer of frost crept over the windows when you spoke, and some girls wished they’d thought to bring jackets.

“The pleasure is _all_ mine, _____-san. Was there something you needed?”

The basketball team, who had been following Akashi to meet their coach, shifted uncomfortably behind him. Mibuchi briefly thought to himself that the only reason he hadn’t fled back the way he came was because Akashi was standing between the both of you.

“I have the second set of papers ready. Where would you like me to leave them?”

“On my desk will be fine, thank you.”

“Very well. And about my assistance with your training…”

Akashi lifted an eyebrow. Something was definitely brewing. You wouldn’t bring this up in public, right now, unless you had some ulterior motive. But he’d need to play along for a bit to reveal your plans. Fine then.

“I’m happy to see you’ve considered the suggestion so quickly when I only mentioned it this morning. I believe your input would invaluable to the team.”

All the boys behind Akashi were dying to know how exactly an icily furious kendo captain was going to help them win a basketball game, but no one wanted to risk you flinging a file their way. As it was, the art club was regretting not having opened the windows to leap out of and escape the tension.

“Yes, well, I would be happy to help the team. I do have a condition, however.”

The predator in Akashi flexed its claws, waiting to pounce.

_Here it comes, the trap._

“Go on.”

“It would only be fair for you to return the favour and help me out with a request. There’s something I could use some assistance with for the school festival.”

He has a fair idea where this is going. It’s one of two possibilities: either you use his influence to achieve a goal or you make sure he ends up in embarrassing situation. And from the calculating look on your face, it’s probably the latter. Either way, the public nature of this request means he can’t refuse. Tit for tat indeed.

Akashi gives you a lazy smile, confident in his ability.

“I agree. It’s for the good of Rakuzan, after all.”

You give a tight smile back, not entirely sure of his intentions.

“I’m so glad. Then you won’t mind if I call over the class that needs your help. Amakusa-kun, Ashiya-kun! Over here!”

Komachi and her boyfriend Kojirou, who’d been watching the whole exchange with the horrified fascination reserved for train wrecks, hesitantly walked over.

“Yes, senpai?”

You waved towards Akashi and his coterie with a positively evil grin.

“You said 1-1 was having problems with cast members for your play, yes? Akashi-san and the team have graciously offered to help out.”

The captain in question didn’t look particularly fazed by this statement, having expected something of the sort. He, was in fact, vaguely smirking at this predictable turn of events. The rest of his team, however, not having expected to be the subjects of a grudge match, looked less put together. Hayama had an expression that said “Who, me?”, Nebuya was just horrified and Mibuchi was facepalming. Again, no one really wanted to object since the options were death by training or death by katana.

Komachi didn’t know what to say this. “A-are you sure, senpai? We can manage, there’s no need to bother the kaichou-“

“It’s alright, Ashiya-san. We are happy to help,” Akashi cut in smoothly.

Komachi squeaked an okay and scampered backwards. You turned around, telling them to follow you to the classroom.

The whole of class 1-1 had to scramble back from the door when you walked in with a group of increasingly annoyed people.

“Saotome-san?” you said to the bewildered class rep.

“Y-yes?”

“Akashi-san and the others will help you organize anything you need for the class play. Please make sure to tell them what you need assistance with.”

“They are?!”

You tilted your head at a certain red-head. “Would you like to assign duties, or should Hinata-san do it?”

The beleaguered class rep frantically shook her head at this suggestion. Akashi decided to spare her.

“Nebuya, you can go over to the props team and help with the heavy lifting. Kotarou, the lighting and sound team. Mibuchi, costume design. As for myself-“

“I think Akashi-san should be in the play itself,” you said cheerfully.

Akashi whipped around to stare suspiciously at you. This was not going according to his predictions. He had been sure that you would ensure his participation in some menial task to take him down a peg, but that didn’t happen. Maybe you would make sure he was cast as a tree? Then what were the props for?

You continued your campaign. “After all, nothing would boost attendance to the play like the news that our immensely talented student council president is taking part. If nothing else, people will wonder why someone as discerning as the captain took an interest.”

Class 1-1 would have agreed with you if Akashi had been a yellow octopus alien. Mibuchi was silently applauding your sales pitch and vaguely anticipating whatever was to follow.

Akashi’s eyes were so narrow now, it was a wonder they were getting any light. Something was up, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. What were you plotting now?

_Wait. The plot?_

“I agree with the theory of ____-san’s argument. I’ll act in the play. But first, what play is class 1-1 doing?”

Komachi piped up nervously. “Sleeping Beauty. But we haven’t cast the main roles yet.”

Clarity hit like a truckload of bricks. He knew exactly which role you were trying to get him to play, and it wasn’t the tree in the back.

_Such a conniving mind. Trying to get me to be the evil witch. Literally making me the villain of the show. If I weren’t vaguely annoyed right now, I’d be impressed._

You looked a little less sure of yourself when Akashi turned to look at you. He was onto your plan now, and no way were you going to have the satisfaction of pulling this one on him.

“I see. In the spirit of fairness, shall we draw lots instead of assigning roles? Since you were having difficulty coming to a decision anyway…”

Hinata and Komachi looked at each for a moment, and then nodded.

“Excellent. Then write down the roles on chits and we can draw them out of a hat.”

You looked downright panicked as things went awry. Akashi was almost disappointed by the transparency of your intentions. He was hoping you’d be harder to figure out.

_Though the alternative was dressing as a witch…_

Hinata returned with neat squares of paper with character names on them. Komachi followed, carrying a plastic jar. The chits were folded up and dropped into the jar. You sighed, and then moved towards them.

“Alright then, everyone who’s acting, step forward one by one and pick a lot. I will take the paper from you and read the role aloud so no one is tempted to lie or back out. Hinata will write down the cast list on the blackboard. Unless there is some really pressing reason for you to turn down the role, things will go more smoothly if you just accept the results. First, Amakusa-kun.”

Kojirou moved toward you, only to stop short as you held up a hand. “Just one second.”

Akashi expected another attempt at subterfuge, but you just went over to the teacher’s desk, rummaged around in the drawer and stood up triumphantly.

“Found it.” You popped a lid on the jar, then shook it to shuffle the lots thoroughly.

“There. Now it’s genuinely fair.” You held the jar out to Kojirou, and he drew a slip.

You unfolded the paper, your expression now neutral. “Amakusa Kojirou, the prince.”

Meanwhile, Akashi was contemplating the situation. Something should have happened by now, but you seemed to have accepted your loss. He considered the possibilities. There was no way for you to rig the lot, since Hinata had written the slips, and she was far too scared to consider tricks. Komachi had folded the slips, so you couldn’t have folded them to cheat either. And since the actors themselves were drawing the roles, you couldn’t manipulate the outcome. No, he decided, there wasn’t anything you could do now, and if you lied about what was written on the paper, you could instantly be called out for it. He had won this round.

“Hashimoto Emi, the wicked witch.”

Yes, he had thoroughly upset your plans.

“…Akashi-san.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s your turn to draw the lot.”

Akashi stepped up to you, closer than was appropriate. He looked into your face as he drew a slip. Your expression was as inscrutable as ever, though your eyes flashed at his proximity. He smirked at his victory. You took the chit from him, his fingers lingering long enough to leave traces of warmth.

The room held its breath as you unfolded the paper. Akashi waited, ruby eyes lidded.

“Akashi Seijuro, the princess.”

Several things happened at once. Nebuya dropped the boxes he was carrying. Hayama fell over when he tripped in surprise and Mibuchi abruptly turned around to muffle his face in the wall. Komachi and Hinata cringed and huddled together. The first years all froze in their positions, waiting for the storm to hit.

As for Akashi…The last time anyone had seen _that_ expression on his face, Kuroko had stopped an unstoppable drive with his version of Emperor Eye. His eyes were so wide in his face, you almost considered taking him to the nurse.

The next words he said came out in a low hiss. “ **What** did you say?”

You repeated in a bored tone, “You’re the princess.”

“In what universe? Let me see the slip.”

You held it out for him to read. Most of the class was also making an attempt to read it.

Only years of practising iron-control kept Akashi from reeling in shock.

_The princess. It can’t be. Of all the roles…what happened when I wasn’t paying attention?_

He looks up at your face and has a revelatory moment. The grin you’re sporting is absolutely wicked, enough to make him rethink the casting of the witch. When you speak, it’s equally gleeful.

“Now that all the roles have been assigned, shall we move on to costume fittings?”

He wouldn’t have classified what he felt then as a panic attack, but it came very close.

“Wait just a moment-“

“Akashi-san.” You lift a brow imperiously. “Are you backing out? Or do you have any issues with the draw?”

“No I-“

_I can’t protest without looking foolish. I proposed the draw, and I gave my word._

“If not, let’s get you measured. Shinohara-san needs to get a head-start on the designs.”

The costume designer, En, who also doubled as the disciplinary officer, gave a jaunty wave. Akashi wondered if he was losing his touch. People simply weren’t intimidated any more.

You smiled to yourself and started moving out of the classroom.

“Saotome-kun, you should be able to manage from here. I’ll be next door with Kojirou, he needs to brush up on the sword-play for the prince’s role.”

The class rep nodded and gave you a tremulous smile. You patted her shoulder reassuringly and left with Kojirou in tow.

Twenty minutes later, while you were correcting one of his stances for dramatic effect, Kojirou paled and went stiff. You turned around to investigate the source of his terror and were greeted with the most terrifying sight you’d ever seen.

“Kojioru-kun, excuse us for a moment.” He exited the room in a flurry of thanks.

Akashi, radiating an aura of unadulterated danger, strode in. Without stopping, he cornered you against the wall and slammed a hand on to it, next to your head. Your heart thumped furiously, and your cheeks were flushed.

“______. What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?”

_No honorifics to address me anymore? OK then._

He held a crumpled chit up to your face. It read princess.

“I’m sure you can read, Akashi-san.”

“It’s not just this one. They were all like this.”

No point playing innocent any more. He’d probably get even angrier, and you weren’t sadistic, just mischievous.

“Did you figure out how I did it?”

“The draw was rigged after all. Every slip was marked with the princess role. No one knew that since you read the lots aloud and assigned the roles yourself. What I don’t understand is when you managed this, since you were in my sight the whole time.”

“Ah. Well. You might remember that moment I went searching for the lid of the jar.”

Realization dawned painfully.

“You swapped jars.”

“Yes, I was supposed to conduct a lot earlier with 1-1 since they couldn’t come to an agreement, so I just wrote the main role down and was going to go with the stage director’s choices for the rest. They would have gone along with anything I said.”

Akashi groaned internally. There was no redeeming himself from this particular gimmick.

_And such a simple manoeuvre as well, playing on my confidence…_

He came back to reality when he a muffled choking sound.

“But Akashi-san…how long were you going to stand here looking like that?”

Another cold splash of reality as Akashi looked down at the lustrous pink ball-gown he was wearing. The many flounces around the edge and the sweetheart neckline added an air of innocence. En had gone a little wild with his costuming, giving Akashi a wig with gold curls and long white gloves. The finishing touch was a dainty tiara.

Akashi’s face went completely red and his eyes widened again. You gave up on any pretence of restraint and doubled over in laughter.

He flailed a bit, unsure of what to do. “I-stop laughing, it’s not that funny-“

“But it is!” you said on a gasp. “Here you are, kabedoning me like a shoujo manga hero, dressed like the heroine. It’s absurdly cute!”

For some reason, it was. He looked adorably young and panicked, and you doubted you’d ever see the Emperor’s face match his clothes again.

Akashi, meanwhile, was a bundle of conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he had never been so mortified in his life and your laughter was doing nothing for his ego. On the other, he had never seen you laugh either, and it was quite a sight. Your eyes sparkled and he felt a brief, strange flare of happiness in chest at being the one to bring joy to your face. He wanted to lock the sight away where no one could see it.

Naturally, like any dangerous animal, when cornered by a situation he couldn’t deal with, Akashi lashed out. As much as he could in a fluffy pink dress.

“This is not the end, _darling._ I have a great deal of retribution planned for you, none of it pleasant.”

This made you straighten up and smirk into his face. “Is that so?”

You held up your phone with a picture of Akashi blushing in the dress.

“I wonder what Hayama-san and the rest would say if this picture were to accidentally get sent to them? How exactly do you plan to take revenge, Akashi-san?”

His face was thoroughly pale now. You missed the cutely embarrassed version, so you continued.

“Let’s make a deal, kaichou. We call a truce, and I delete this picture from my phone right now. I promise there will be no underhanded tricks whatsoever. I will also get Shinohara-kun to tone down his enthusiasm and change the aesthetic of the play to something less…glittery. In return, we agree there will be no more mind games. I’d rather we be good friends.”

This was not even remotely in the realm of his expectations. Logically, he knew better than to believe you, but something in him said you meant every word.

_Friends? I’ve never really had any before. Is that possible?_

“That…is acceptable.”

You gave him a brilliant smile and handed him your phone.

“Here, you can do it yourself and verify that I haven’t made copies. As for the whole charade, I apologise, it wasn’t done out of malicious intentions. Well, just a little. Class 1-1 really will benefit from having you around, and you will find this fun as well. Enjoy getting to know them. I’ll take on some extra paperwork to compensate.”

He looked back at you like he was seeing you for the first time. Maybe he could take a chance on this after all.

“Seijuro.”

“What?”

“Friends don’t call each other by their last names. Call me Seijuro.”

Now it was your turn to blush in shock.

“T-then, let’s go get that costume changed, Sei-Seijuro.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

Later, class 1-1 would overwhelmed by the success of their samurai-themed version of Sleeping Beauty. Akashi in a beautiful  kimono, wielding a fan as the most autocratic princess ever, was only overshadowed in popularity by Kojirou has a heart-breakingly chivalrous ronin. But that’s a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was long. Happy New Year to y'all! Consider this my gift for a new year.
> 
> I might have to take a day or two off to plan the next bit, so bear with me.
> 
> More background info: Akashi and reader are second years, since this is in April after the school year starts. Hence their seniority. The Winter Cup ended in January, a bit before Kuroko's birthday, if you go by the anime timeline. So the incident is fairly recent to our timeline. Hope that makes sense :D


	4. Absolute girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprise guests turn up to the Rakuzan school fest and end up far more surprised themselves. Or in other words, a day in Akashi's life while being stalked by the GoM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intermediate chapter inspired in no small part by this amazing work by half_sleeping: http://archiveofourown.org/works/464983/chapters/802723. Please do it read it if you can.
> 
> This was not originally intended to exist at all, but it does now. This time, all lines in italics are thoughts of the group as a whole. Enjoy!

“Kurokocchiiiiiiii! Over here!”

Kise waved frantically at the blue-haired boy, who smiled and waved back. Kagami, who was following him, cringed a bit at the attention his yell was drawing. Behind Kise, Midorima maintained his usual expression of disdain, pushing his glasses up his nose, while Aomine unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn. Only Momoi’s firm grip on his jacket kept Murasakibara from wandering off in the direction of the nearest food stall. And this being a school fair, there were a lot of those.

“Tetsu-kun! I’m so glad you made it.” Momoi flounced over, waving hello at the new arrival with her free hand.

“Hello Momoi-san. Excuse us, we’re a bit late. It’s nice to see you again, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun. You too, Kise-kun.”

“So mean, Kurokocchi. I’m the one that saw you first.”

Kagami stopped behind Kuroko, nodding at Aomine’s curt “Yo.” Midorima and Murasakibara just ignored the proceedings, true to their natures.

Seirin’s ace looked around at their surroundings, impressed.

“I gotta say, when a school like Rakuzan does something, they go all out. This is some festival.”

“No wonder Akashicchi chose this place. Look at all the stalls!”

“I would, if you’d let me go near them,” grumbled Yosen’s center.

“Oi, Satsuki, size aside, what’s so impressive about this fair that you dragged us all here? I could have been sleeping in today.” Aomine leaned against the tree around which they were standing.

“First off,” said Momoi, shooting Aomine a dirty look, “it was a good opportunity to spend time together. Rakuzan’s school festivals are legendary for their diversity and quality of production, and we hadn’t seen each other in a while.”

“We could have done that through a video conference, nanodayo.” Midorima shook his head at this foolishness.

“It isn’t the same and you know it. Secondly, we should make use of this school break to do something fun. Kyoto is really beautiful and” – a sideways glance was directed at certain parties – “the food is great too.”

Aomine, Kagami and Murasakibara perked up considerably at this statement.

Kuroko piped in. “I agree with Momoi-san. It’s nice to meet up every now and then outside of the court.”

Kise frowned unhappily. “Ne, Momocchi, I like being around you guys as well, but I had to cancel a modelling gig for this. Is there something else that’s special about this festival?”

“I was hoping you’d ask me that. Listen closely.” Momoi motioned for everyone to lean closer, and they did. Murasakibara had to be tugged down.

“It seems that Akashi-kun…has a girlfriend.”

“EHHHHH?” Kise’s screech split the air. He sported a scandalized look, as if someone had told him Akashi secretly kicked puppies for fun.

Aomine was startled, his eyes wide. Kuroko looked intrigued, while Kagami tilted his head in puzzlement. Murasakibara had reverted to being a sleepy giant, resting his forehead on the tree.

Midorima raised an eyebrow, less concerned by this news. “And why is that of any interest to me? He can date whoever he wants.”

Momoi shook a finger at him. “It’s not some random girl. Apparently she manipulated him into taking part in the school play.”

Kuroko was confused. “I admit Akashi-kun being fooled into doing something is unusual, but the school play isn’t that shocking or anything. Maybe she just wanted somebody charismatic as a prince?”

Momoi grinned triumphantly. “See, that’s the catch. Not only did she trap into him into acting in a play, she made sure he got cast as _the princess._ ”

A thunderous silence greeted these words. Even Atsushi had given up on sleeping and was now wide awake.

“AKASHICCHI DRESSED UP AS A GIRL?!”

Kise nearly choked on his own words. Kagami and Aomine began laughing hysterically, on the verge of tears. Murasakibara looked deeply amused, and Midorima took Kise’s place as the scandalized person. Even Kuroko had turned away, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Momoi continued when the hubbub had died down. “We need to look for her, find out what kind of person she is to manage such a thing.”

“Why on earth would we want to do that?” asked Aomine.

“So I can congratulate her,” she declared primly. “She deserves an award of some sort.”

“Impossible,” scoffed Aomine. “She’s either fictional or dead by now. Besides, we have no idea what she looks like.”

At this moment, Hayama, who was carrying a stack of boxes, was passing by and stopped abruptly when he saw the gathering.

“Hey, it’s the Kiseki no Sedai people! What are you guys doing here?”

The boys in the group took a moment to place him, mostly because they could just see a pair of eyes over the edge of a box. Momoi instantly brightened and ran over.

“You are Hayama Kotarou-kun, aren’t you? The small forward for Rakuzan and one of the Uncrowned Kings.”

_Ahhhh. That’s who he was._

“That’s me. Did you come here for the festival?”

“We were in the area for a reunion and thought we’d drop by,” she replied cheerfully. Several pairs of eyes were rolled at this blatant lie.

“That’s great. You should look around the place then, there’s lots of fun things going on. I personally recommend the takoyaki stand, it’s good.” Murasakibara’s head whipped around at this suggestion.

“We’d be happy to try it out. By the way, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“Is it true Akashi-kun has a girlfriend now? I’ve heard all sorts of things, but I wasn’t sure…”

_Really subtle move, Momoi. He’s totally going to be suspicious now._

This collective thought had not taken one thing into account – the sheer effect of having Momoi pressed up against Hayama, blinking into his face. The boy put up a brave attempt to think, but failed.

“H-he does, actually. She’s the captain of the kendo club. We were a bit worried at first since they kept glaring at each other, but they seem to have made up now. Must have been a lovers’ quarrel or something.”

The pink-haired girl latched onto his arm. “Can you tell me what she looks like?”

“Huh, let me see…She’s pretty. Has long dark hair. About Akashi’s height.”

_That…could be anyone._

“Thanks, Hayama-kun. I’ll keep an eye out for her. You should probably get going now. Us too.”

He nodded and promised to see the gang later. Meanwhile, some members of the group were still digesting this news of Akashi’s significant other.

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. “Man, I never thought the captain would be the first to get a girl. Didn’t think one would put up with him. Jerk has to get one over us on everything.”

Kuroko murmured, “That’s harsh, Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun may be ruthless, but he has feelings.”

_How is that helping his case, Kuroko?_

Midorima sighed and fiddled with his lucky item for the day, a camera. “And how do you propose we find this young woman anyhow? We can’t simply go up to every girl with dark hair, nanodayo.”

Momoi smirked. “Men. You really have no sense. It’s the last day of the festival, so Akashi-kun will definitely meet up with her at least once. Ergo, we follow Akashi-kun, we find his girlfriend.”

This logic was lost on the remaining males, but they shrugged and decided to go with it since there weren’t any better options. Reactions varied among the group. Kise was practically hopping with excitement, on par with Momoi’s anticipation of this sleuthing activity. Aomine and Midorima were outwardly disinterested, but secretly intrigued. Kagami was impatient to see the fair, and Murasakibara just wanted to get to the food stands. Kuroko just looked happy to be doing anything together.

By this time, they had wandered over to the most crowded section of the fair, which was where most of the stalls were as well. Kise suddenly spotted a flash of familiar ruby hair.

“Ooh, ooh, it’s Akashicchi! And there’s a girl with him!”

The group whipped their heads around as one. The subject of curiosity was standing near a stall selling hand-made crafts, deep in conversation. The person talking to him…

Kagami’s eyes were huge. “A girl with long dark hair!”

The girl next to Akashi had her back to them, but her ponytail of black hair was unmistakeable. As Hayama had said, she was just slightly shorter than Akashi, and when she turned her head in profile, everyone concurred she had a sweet face. Everyone except Atsushi, who was trying to escape Momoi’s iron grip.

Aomine frowned. “I’d never have pegged him for the kind to like innocent-type girls. Strange.”

“From the sound of it, she’s hardly a doormat. Maybe she’s fiercer than she appears. Let’s follow them and find out. Tetsu-kun, you’re leading this expedition! …Testu-kun? Where’d he go?”

Momoi looked around frantically.

“I’m here, Momoi-san,” came a voice from the left.

The entire group yelped and jumped sideways. Kuroko blinked up at them reproachfully.

“Well, you’re certainly suited to this mission. Let’s follow them and see what they do.”

“That would be stalking, Momoi-san.”

Kise slung an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders. “Don’t think too hard about it, Kurokocchi! Besides, imagine the stuff we could tease Akashicchi with! Look, she’s giving him something!”

The girl, whom the group had collectively taken to calling Yuri-san because they’d forgotten to ask for her name, handed Akashi a sheet of paper. He glanced at the contents and looked up at her, giving her a faint smile. She looked down shyly.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

_Akashi just smiled at someone without the promise of world domination or retribution. The apocalypse is here._

The would-be stalkers watched in avid fascination as Akashi and the girl moved to another stall, speaking all the while. The pair stopped in front of a ring-toss game. Momoi clutched Aomine’s elbow in anticipation.

“Oh my god, Akashi-kun, are you going to get a plushie for her? That’s so romantic!”

It seemed like he was. Right on cue, he neatly tossed five rings over a bottle without apparent effort. The vendors of the stall, once they got over their shock, rushed over with a fluffy white unicorn plushie. Akashi briefly ran a critical eye over it, and held it out to Yuri while saying something. The girl seemed startled, but she accepted it, hugging it to her chest.

Aomine, Kagami and Midorima had to scrape their jaws off the floor.

_THIS is the person that terrorized the Interhigh and Winter Cup? Where is the Emperor? Who is this sap handing out stuffed toys in public?_

Momoi sighed twice. First from the cuteness of it all, and then when she realized Mukkun was nowhere to be seen.

Kuroko spoke up again. “They’re leaving. I think they’re heading inside the building now.”

It was a bit of an effort to conceal themselves once inside, but they managed it, watching as the unlikely couple stopped in front of a class selling cosplay accessories. Some of the headbands with cat ears were on sale, and Yuri picked up one to try on.

Aomine groaned in envy. “Akashi, you lucky bastard. When am I ever going to see a cute girl dress up for me like that?”

Kise was almost in tears. “I want to wear one too!”

The rollercoaster of surprises continued as Akashi surveyed Yuri with the cat ears on, and nodded in apparent satisfaction.

Midorima was horrified. “Akashi has some strange…tastes. I never expected this from him.”

Kagami gave a whoop of delight. “There’s a haunted house next door! Let’s go!”

Further revelations of Akashi’s character were cut short by the fact that he and the girl had disappeared at the end of the hallway. The group ran over, only to find that they were nowhere to be seen.

Momoi was exasperated. “Now what do we do? They’ve completely disappeared, and Mukkun is missing as well.”

Aomine and Kise were happy to provide a suggestion.

“Let’s make the best of our time while we’re here, Satsuki. I just overheard someone say a second-year class is running a maid café. Let’s go!”

This was met with something less than enthusiasm by Momoi, but she allowed herself to be dragged off, grumbling all the way. On the bright side, when they got to 2-2, Murasakibara was already there, a heap of pastries in front of him.

“Geez, Mukkun, couldn’t you warn us before disappearing like that?”

“I was bored, Momochin. And they have nice pudding here.”

The group spilt themselves into two, Momoi, Kise and Kuroko seating themselves with Atsushi. The other sat down at the next table, bickering all the while.

A pretty girl with an asymmetrical bob and a tiny cat on her shoulder bowed to them. She wore a classic maid outfit that came to her knees, and had a half apron on.

“Welcome to our café, masters and mistress. My name is Reina. What can I do for you today?”

Kagami went red, Aomine sat back grinning and Midorima just humphed. Kuroko, Kise and Momoi gave her polite smiles.

“Could we all have tea and cream crepes please?”

“Certainly. Would you like cookies as well?”

The big eaters at the table affirmed this enthusiastically. She bowed again and sailed off.

Momoi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. “It’s still such a pity that we lost track of Akashi-kun. I wonder where they went?”

Aomine, not even looking at her, dismissed it. “Probably hid in a broom closet to make out or something.”

Everyone else cringed at the image. Kuroko threw a spoon at the Touou ace.

“He’s not like you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s roar of fury was interrupted by a smooth voice.

“I should hope not, Tetsuya.”

Everyone reeled backwards as Akashi suddenly materialized next to their table, smiling pleasantly.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”

_OH CRAP._

“We-err-that is, the school festival-“

Akashi tilted his head at them. “It wouldn’t have anything to do my so-called girlfriend, would it?”

_SHOOT, HE KNOWS._

Kuroko had used his lack of presence to disappear, Kagami realized. Kise was the first to crumble. “But Akashicchi, you don’t have to get mad. She’s really cute! We can see why you like her. Though I never thought you’d get her a unicorn…”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

They were served the trouble of replying when a resounding crash came from behind him. As one, they turned to see a terrifying sight.

You had a guy pinned to the floor, his arm twisted painfully behind him. He flailed like a fish, but you had a foot pressing down on his spine. A foot that, several people noticed, was clad in spiked black pumps and thigh-high socks. You spoke in a calmly icy voice.

“ _Beloved_ customer, we do not tolerate harassment of our staff. Particularly when you think it is alright to touch them inappropriately. Now, if you would like to leave with your arm in one piece, then you will get up, pay your bill and leave without a fuss. If not, I’m afraid you can expect a very **different** kind of service.”

Kagami, Aomine and Kise found the whole thing uncomfortably attractive. Akashi noticed, and gave them a look that stopped them in their tracks.

After the molester had exited the premises with all due haste, you turned to your friend. Akashi was already planning to alert the student council to keep an eye out for his presence.

“Reina, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head and smiled at you. “I knew you could handle him.”

You gave her a sceptical look, but then smiled anyway.

“______. Are you alright?”

You turned around in surprise. You hadn’t noticed Akashi come in.

“Seijuro? Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’m fine, thank you. Are these your friends?”

The friends in question were experiencing a psychological earthquake.

_SEIJURO? WHO ON EARTH IS THIS PERSON?_

“Ah, you haven’t been introduced yet. Everyone, this is ______-san. She’s the substitute treasurer and the captain of the kendo club.”

Aomine fell back in his chair and Midorima dropped his camera. Momoi, Kise and Kagami looked like owls.

Everyone took in your appearance. The first thing was the outfit, a slightly shorter than average maid uniform with cut out sleeves. Then:

_About Akashi’s height…check._

_Dark hair…but in a braid over one shoulder._

_And captain of the kendo club._

You gave a genuinely happy smile and bowed slightly. “Pleased to meet you all. May I know your names?”

_And now pretty as well._

Kuroko, polite and unfazed as always, introduced everyone. Momoi had recovered by the time he got to her and was her charming self again. You were a bit taken aback by her sudden familiarity, but then started enjoying her company. Kagami had gone red again, but everyone else just looked bemused. After a few minutes of chatting, you excused yourself to return to work.

“So, getting back to business,” Akashi said, “was that the person you were looking for?”

“But we saw another girl with you today, Akashicchi! And you were on a date! Does _____-cchi know you’re cheating on her? So cruel!”

“Another girl? Oh, you must mean Ashiya Komachi. She’s first year and she has a…significant other already.”

Kagami sputtered in shock. “B-but you smiled! You never smile like that!”

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “I worked with her class for a while. I’m quite familiar with her.”

“And the cosplay thing? How do you explain that?” asked Aomine suspiciously.

“Are you referring to the headband? She said something about 1-2 and a café with waiters wearing animal ears. She asked for my opinion and I gave it.”

Even Midorima was involved in this now. “What about the plushie from the ring toss? That’s a fairly romantic gesture, nanodayo.”

Akashi glanced over at you across the room, where you were talking to a customer. You caught his eye, and smiled softly. Momoi noticed and smiled to herself. He looked back the group with a faint smirk.

“That’s a secret.”

Probably best not to tell them that he’d gotten Komachi to deliver it to you after he’d seen you look longingly at it the previous day. They would never leave.

“EHHHHH? Not fair, Akashi!”

And so, the Rakuzan school festival went off without a hitch.


	5. A date by any other name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi finally comes to his senses and you have your first date. Shenanigans ensue.

About two weeks after Rakuzan High had resumed its normal acitivities, Akashi realized he wanted a bit more than friendship from you. It didn’t actually start out as a coherent thought, but was more a series of impressions he built up over the course of time. The clincher, as always, was another guy. To be specific, it was Hayama.

Akashi had never really thought about friendship in his 17 long years of life, being occupied with other things; namely, overwhelming victory. Oh, he understood the concept, but on a theoretical basis, like the way you know a galaxy exists but cannot really envision it. He supposed what they had at Teiko was a sort of friendship, before everything had gone to pieces, anyway. What a friendship entailed on a daily basis, and what it felt like – he wasn’t familiar with these things. That’s why, when he looked at you, he wouldn’t know to identify what feelings were friendship and what weren’t.

So it came as a bit of a revelation when one of the most clueless people on the team had to point it out to him.

“Say, captain. Are you sure you’re not dating _____-san?” Hayama scratched the back of his head, understandably nervous.

Akashi paused in the hallway and turned to look at him. The red-head frowned slightly. Mibuchi and Nebuya went pale at the destruction that was sure to follow this effrontery. Hayama flinched a little, but stayed firm.

“I believe I explained this already, Kotarou. Firstly, my personal life is none of your business, and secondly, she and I are friends. Nothing more.”

“Well, it sure doesn’t seem like it to anyone else. Are you sure you’re not mistaking one for the other?”

“If I thought the opinions of unrelated passers-by were worthwhile, I’d never get anything done. What exactly is your point?”

“I’m just saying, once you get over the fact she can dismember you single-handedly, she’s a nice girl. It seems like a waste. Honestly, Akashi-kun, when are you going to find a girl who’s not terrified or over-awed by you again? Plus, you sure don’t **look** at her like a friend does.”

The recipient of this sage advice had his eyes narrowed into slits. “Care to explain?”

Hayama gulped and plowed on anyway, since he’d come this far. Mibuchi sent up a silent prayer for his soon-to-be-departed soul.

“You look at her like…like you’re at a tough match. Like you’re enjoying every second of a challenge. I don’t really know how to say it.”

Reo piped in, why the hell not, they were all going to run extra laps anyway.

“Let’s think of it this way, Sei-chan. If Kotarou over here were to ask your pretty ‘friend’ out, how would you feel?”

Akashi’s frown intensified. “I don’t think that would be my business in any way.”

“Really?”, Reo drawled. “Not even if he were to flirt with her like that guy over there is doing now?”

Everyone turned in the direction of Mibuchi’s hand flutter to see you talking cheerfully to a fellow second year. The young man in question leaned against the wall in a suave pose, one arm braced near your head. He was tall and attractive, and you were smiling up at him. Akashi felt an unpleasant feeling churn his stomach.

Reo continued his attack, driving the knife in deeper. “He could be asking her out right now. It’s not like she doesn’t have her share of admirers. There are quite a few people into the onee-san vibe she gives off. I saw her get a letter in her locker last week.”

Akashi gritted his teeth, vaguely feeling the need to set the fool talking to you on fire. You laughed at something the miscreant said, and he tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. The pencil in Akashi’s hand snapped.

Mibuchi poised for one final blow. “So are you really telling us, Sei-chan, that you’re ok with some other guy touching and kissing her?”

That seemed to have been the straw that broke the camel’s back, for Sei-chan had crossed the hall in three fluid strides and now loomed behind you with a dark aura. The boy talking to you widened his eyes in shock, and slowly started backing up. You looked around in confusion.

“Aikawa-kun, what’s wrong?“

“Aikawa-kun, is it? I’d like to speak to ______ here for a moment. Perhaps you’d like to leave?”

It didn’t seem much like a request when Akashi said it with that expression. One eye glinted dangerously gold. When the boy made no attempt to move, Akashi decided a display was in order. He slipped an arm around your waist, making you jump in surprise.

“Seijuro?! What on earth?”

He said nothing, simply pulling you back until your back was flush against his chest, and tightened his arm around you. He gripped your chin gently and tilted your head to the side to brush his lips against the pulse in your neck.  It was a sensitive spot, and his breath whispering over your skin sent electricity down your spine. Your face went completely pink and you gripped his wrist, trying to pull him off.

“Akashi, stop, this isn’t-“

He lazily looked back up at the other boy. Poor Aikawa’s sense of self-preservation kicked in and he practically ran in his haste to get out of range.

_Don’t ever touch what’s mine again._

“…look, Sei-chan, are you listening? You need to get to know her first, take her out on a date.”

Akashi shook himself out of a very satisfying daydream to catch his team mates looking at him with concern. He cast one last look at you talking to Aikawa-kun, totally oblivious to the imaginary murder that had taken place, and stalked off. The others just watched him go, shaking their heads.

Nebuya’s massive shoulders drooped a bit. “We’re going to pay for that one, aren’t we? What even possessed you to bring that up, Hayama?”

Kotarou sighed, feeling defeated. “You remember the first time ______-san came by to practice? We were having a joke-off. Something about who could tell the best knock-knock jokes.“

Nebuya and Mibuchi nodded.

“And then we asked Akashi to join in. He said he didn’t know any knock-knock jokes, but he could try another one.”

Everyone collectively cringed at the memory.

Reo winced some more thinking about the timing of it all.

“He said something about Schrodinger’s cat, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” said Hayama glumly. “Is Schrodinger’s cat alive or dead? Dead…”

“…because domesticated cats live for about 13 years,” Nebuya finished for him.

They grimaced some more at the fresh reminder. Back then, the collective reaction had been total silence. You’d walked in just in time to hear Akashi’s unintended attempt at gallows humor, and stopped short like everyone else.

“The joke was bad enough, but then Akashi was looking at us all like he was perplexed. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to be the one who told him that he failed at something. But then ______-san started laughing.”

Reo smiled at the memory. “Honestly for a moment there, I thought she was as bad as Sei-chan and had a twisted sense of humor. Thankfully she was just amused by his inability to tell a joke.”

**_When you’d finished laughing, wiping a tear from your eye, you’d almost dissolved into giggles again at the sight of their faces._ **

**_“Oh my goodness, Seijuro-kun, that was so anti-climactic. Who knew you’d actually be bad at something? It could have been worse though, couldn’t it?”_ **

**_They didn’t see how, so you thought for a moment._ **

**_“What do you call a dog with no legs?”_ **

**_No one wanted to think too deeply about the answer, so you took pity on them._ **

**_“It doesn’t matter what you call him, he isn’t coming.”_ **

**_Even Akashi had been horrified at that one. You’d just shrugged and pointed out that at least it wasn’t a dead baby joke. From there it turned into a competition to tell the best anti-joke._ **

“It was almost impressive how she came in and turned a potential minefield into a bonding experience,” Reo mused.

“Yeah. Well. That’s when I thought Akashi should put in some effort and make her his. When is he ever going to find a girl like that again?”

Hayama looked down at his toes. “He’s become a nicer person since the Winter Cup, so I want him to be happy too. And he looked happy that time.”

Reo pouted a little, then sighed. “As much as I hate the thought of someone snatching away Sei-chan, you’re right. For his own good, we have to make him see the light. Especially after his reaction the other day…”

Nebuya and Hayama looked at him with interest. “The other day?”

“Oh, you guys weren’t there, were you? I was passing by the student council room when it happened. Sei-chan and ______-chan were in there, talking about some boring reports, who knows. Then his phone pinged and he stopped talking to look at it.”

**_Akashi looked up at you from his desk with that expression of blank non-understanding he very rarely had. “___. What’s an eskimo kiss?”_ **

**_You paused in the midst of rolling up a banner. “Why do you ask?” you said cautiously._ **

**_“Kise just sent me a message saying something about Moriyama-san practising it on Kasamatsu-san. He also thinks Moriyama-san is dead, so I’m not sure how seriously to take this.”_ **

**_You pursed your lips, trying to hold back the laughter. You could have sworn you heard someone snicker outside, but you chose to ignore it._ **

**_“It’s a gesture of affection where you rub your nose against someone else’s, like a kiss. Mothers like to do it with their children. It’s very cute, I have lots of younger cousins that do it.”_ **

**_Akashi was still vaguely confused, so you let out a breath in frustration. “Like this.”_ **

**_You set the files down and moved closer. He just watched you, intrigued. You bent down and slid your hands up to his cheeks. Akashi went very still._ **

**_You closed your eyes and briefly hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite you. Very gently, you brushed your nose against his, shaking your head._ **

**_Akashi stayed as he was, wide-eyed. Your fingers were cool against the warmth of his skin._ **

**_You opened your eyes and stepped back. “So…yes. That’s what it is. I’ll just take these files and leave now.”_ **

**_You left Akashi smiling a little to himself, not noticing a gleeful Mibuchi hovering by the doorway._ **

“…and that’s how I decided Sei-chan needed some romance in his life.”

Kotarou’s and Eikichi’s jaws look a little dislocated, but they recover quickly.

“But first, he needs to take her on a date. Which he has realized now, hopefully.”

Everyone looked at the shards of pencil on the floor.

“We can only hope.”

* * *

It was a nice day to be out, you thought to yourself. It was sunny, the weather was pleasant, and the birds were singing…Too bad you had to stay in and do chores. Oh well, maybe another time.

You shook out the last of the sheets and hung it on the line to dry. When you bent down to pick up the laundry hamper, there was the rumble of a car coming down the street. A very large car. You leaned over the fence to see a…limo?

_Did someone lose their way? That car barely fits into the street. Oh no, they’re slowing down. I hope they don’t ask me for directions…_

The gleaming white behemoth came to a stop. A uniformed chauffeur leapt out and grandly opened the door to let a familiar figure step out.

_Oh. Why am I not surprised? Not even a little bit._

“Good morning, Seijuro. What a pleasant surprise.” You greeted him like rich heirs drove up to your house every day.

“_____. Lovely as ever, I see. May I come in?”

_Does he have a head trauma? Lovely? I’m in a hoodie and my hair is a messy bun. What is he up to now?_

“Of course, though you’ll have to excuse the untidiness, we weren’t expecting visitors. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

_Look at us, talking like we’re trying to ace butler training. He’s as uncomfortable as I am, apparently._

“Hmm, I have my reasons.” He was being enigmatic about the whole thing. Again, not surprising.

You led him into the living room, where a puzzle was scattered across the low table, next to a vase of daisies. It looked like the twins were up and about. From the kitchen, the smell of soup wafted out, along with sounds of movement and dishes clattering. The room was decorated in earthy colours, with a sofa that looked comfortably lived in.

Altogether, it was a scene of domestic cosiness, which is why Akashi looked so out of place in it. Dressed in a crisp shirt and jeans, he looked downright delicious. But still out of place. It wasn’t that he was overdressed or anything, but more that he had an air of expensive elegance about him. You looked at him and thought of candlelit dinners and wine. That’s just how it was.

_He’s doing wonders for my self-esteem. I’m just glad he missed me in pyjamas. I would never live that down._

For his part, the interloper was looking around with interest. His gaze lingered on photos of your family at the beach, and on the novel you’d been reading last night. No doubt storing and processing all the information for some later date.

You cleared your throat, focusing his attention on you again.

“Since I’m sure you will tell me about your abrupt appearance at your own pace, I won’t ask. Before I think too deeply about how you knew my address, would you like to meet my family first?”

Akashi gave a slight smile at your accurate observation. “Of course. I must greet your parents and apologize for intruding so early.”

You raised an eyebrow, but went over to the kitchen door without comment.

“Mama, we have a visitor. It’s a friend from school. Could you come over for a second?”

“A friend? This early? Is it Reina-chan?”

“No, you haven’t met before. Come say hi.”

You followed your mother as she bustled out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She took in the sight of Akashi standing resplendently and raised an eyebrow.

“Mama, this Akashi Seijuro-kun, my friend from school. Akashi-kun, this my mother, ______ Sanae.”

Akashi dropped into a graceful 90-degree bow. “Pleased to meet you, _____-san. My apologies for the intrusion.”

Your mother, who’d given you a sharp look when you said Akashi’s name, smiled kindly at him.

“What a well-mannered young man. No need to apologise, Akashi-kun, we’re glad to have one of ___’s friends over. Especially one we’ve heard so much about. Please, do sit down.”

Akashi sneaked a glance at you when he heard that you’d mentioned him to your parents, but you were looking out of the French windows to the back garden.

“Mama, where are the twins?”

“Upstairs, maybe? I heard something about puzzle glue.”

“Oh god no, not the glue. Rio, Rui, come downstairs! There’s someone I want you to meet!”

There was a crash and a thud from upstairs, followed by the sound of pattering feet. When Akashi looked at you, you had your eyes clenched and teeth gritted. Counting down from ten, you cooled down enough to see the 13-year-old twins rush down the stairs and skid to a stop.

You looked down at them, eyes narrowed. “That noise. Do I want to know about it?”

Your brother shook his head. Your sister wasn’t looking anywhere near you.

“I will go upstairs eventually, but we’ll leave it alone for now. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Akashi Seijuro-san, the captain of the basketball team. He’s a friend from school. Akashi-kun, these miscreants are Rio and Rui, my brother and sister.”

At the mention of his name, the twins lost their obedient expressions and jumped up.

“THE AKASHI-SAN? From the Kiseki no Sedai? The famous, badass one?”

“That’s me, yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Akashi smiled and held out his hand to them.

That turned out to be a mistake, because they both squealed in delight and latched onto him. Only years of dealing with the likes of Aomine, Murasakibara and Nebuya kept Akashi stable.

Rio: “Is it true you can predict what players are going to do before they know it? That’s so cool!”

Rui: “Nii-san, nii-san, did you really play with Kise nii-san and Kuroko nii-san? What was it like?”

You: “Alright, Akashi-kun is not here for an interrogation. You can bombard him later. For now, either finish that puzzle or put it away.”

They pouted a bit, but went off to do as they were told. You watched them go suspiciously.

“I think your presence had a calming effect, Akashi nii-san. I’ve never seen them so cooperative. They must really want to impress you.”

He chuckled. The twins had been warm and happy, and he didn’t have siblings. Their attention, while slightly overwhelming, had felt nice.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been introduced as the badass one before. That was certainly an interesting experience.”

You smirked a bit. “Don’t worry, they worship all of the Kiseki players equally, though it varies each month. I think it’s Kise-san and you right now. The forecast for next month is tending towards Midorima-san.”

“I’m surprised they knew about Kuroko though, not many people do.”

“They follow the games very closely, and as for what they do and do not know…well, it terrifies me sometimes.” This was said with a fond shake of the head.

You placed a cup of jasmine tea in front of Akashi, and sat down next to him on the sofa. He murmured his thanks and began sipping it. You sighed at the elegance of even that action. Could he not get something right? He looked at you inquiringly.

“So what are you really here for, Seijuro? It can’t be to chit-chat and sip tea, as fun as that is.”

He set the cup down on the table and turned to face you fully. “I’m here for our date.”

Whatever you were expecting, it wasn’t this. “What date?”

“You might remember that we made an agreement on the day of our kendo match. To meet on Sunday. I’m here to collect on that promise.”

You wondered where he got the audacity from. Was it genetic?

“First of all, there was no agreement, just an autocratic announcement from you that had your fanclub after me for days. Secondly, why are you picking this up now, after three weeks? Bit late, isn’t it? And finally, why on earth are **we** going on a date when we both know you have no romantic interest in me?”

Akashi decided to sort through this flood of words in order. He took hold of your hand. You drew back in surprise, but didn’t push him away. This bolstered his confidence a bit.

“To answer the first question, I am absolute. The reason for the second is that I’ve been busy the last couple of weeks and there was a realization I came to recently. As for the last…”

He lifted your hand to brush his lips across your fingers. You froze in place, pink flooding your cheeks.

“…who says I’m not interested?”

Your head was a complete jumble of thoughts, but one stood out like a neon sign among traffic lights:

_Akashi Seijuro…likes me? Like that?_

You snapped out of your reverie to see him looking at you like he’s read every thought in your mind. He smiled; it was both pleasant and triumphant at once.

_Yep, he definitely knew what I was thinking._

“Y-you can’t just give me a reason like ‘I’m absolute’ and expect me to just go along with it. Besides, I was supposed to help Mama out with chores today. I can’t just drop everything and leave.”

From the kitchen came a cheerful shout: “Rio and Rui can help me out for today. Just go with that handsome young man already!”

You buried your face in your hands. Akashi had to stifle a laugh at the entire predicament.

You looked up, expression caught between hope and apprehension. “Fine, I’ll go with you. But I have a condition.”

He was curious now. Were you going to impose a restriction? He’d manage, but hopefully you could at least hold hands or something…

“What is it? I’ll try to do it, whatever it is.”

“I’ll tell you after I’m dressed. Give me ten minutes.” You ran up halfway up the stairs and stopped. “Akashi-kun, should I dress for something in particular?”

_I’m Akashi-kun now? She must quite angry then._

“No, just casual wear will do.”

“There better not be any more surprises, I’m warning you.” You didn’t stop to hear if he had anything to say, which was probably for the best.

Fifteen minutes later, you came down in an outfit to weather whatever Akashi had planned. It was a breezy sundress with knee length tights and strappy sandals. You would have liked to do something better with your hair than the ponytail it was in, but that was the price Akashi had to pay for sneaking up on you. You dropped your phone, keys and wallet into a small bag and turned to him.

“Shall we go?”

He nodded and bowed to your mother, who was watching the proceedings with a smile.

“Then, ____-san, thank you again for having me over. I promise to keep her safe.”

She waved it away saying, “Just make sure to bring her back by six.”

“I will.” You rolled your eyes at their conspiracy and followed Akashi to the car.

* * *

Once inside the imposing limo, you felt like some questions had to be asked.

“So, Seijuro-sama, I assume you have this date planned down to the last detail. What are we doing today?”

“I will tell you shortly, but first, the condition you mentioned?”

You shifted uncomfortably and looked at him sideways. He waited, patient as ever.

“This is not so much a condition as a request, but…is it true you have a horse? A white horse?”

“Yes,” said Akashi hesitantly, not sure where this was heading. “Her name is Yukimaru.”

You bit your lip and looked at him hopefully. “Can we…can we go see her? I love animals, but haven’t really gotten to pet a horse…”

When you looked at him like that, Akashi would have signed shares over to you if you asked.

_Really, why couldn’t you be more conventional and ask for jewellery or clothes? It would be less detrimental to my heart. And you don’t even want to ride the horse, just pet her? Be greedier._

When he didn’t reply immediately, you panicked a bit. “It’s alright to say no! I know it was a troublesome request and I shouldn’t have asked-“

“I’d be happy to.” He gave you a full, brilliant smile that stopped your heart. “I think she’d enjoy meeting you.”

“Really?” you asked in delight.

“Really.”

“Thank you. Genuinely. I wouldn’t mind if you kidnapped me and sold me to slavery now. I’m that happy.”

“That was a bit too easy, then. Couldn’t you make it more challenging to make you happy?”

“I’m not doing anything to your satisfaction today. If I want to be happy just because you look nice, I will.” You gave him a stubborn look.

He laughed, and it was a glorious, lilting sound. You were surprised the driver didn’t crash the car when it happened. The planets must have aligned or something. How else could you be so blessed in one day?

You turned away to look out of the window, unable to bear the beauty. If he continued like this, being charming and dangerous and attractive…It didn’t bear thinking, the idea of an unrequited love for him. There were no half-measures where Akashi Seijuro was concerned, so it wouldn’t be a crush, and if you were to fall in love with him, you were fairly certain he’d ruin you for anyone else.

_If? What if? I’m halfway there. If he so much as breathes a word of interest, I’ll probably collapse at his feet and beg him to take me. So much for kendo making you strong._

Akashi, oblivious to your inner turmoil, spoke softly. “We’re going to a park.”

You turned your head towards him. “I’m sorry?”

“There’s park with landscaped gardens, close to my house. That’s where we’re going. We’re having a picnic there.”

“Oh.” You tilted your head and smiled slightly. “That sounds lovely.”

_Perhaps I should just enjoy this while it lasts. Lock these memories away so I can keep them forever._

He seemed pleased. “I didn’t want to burden us with activity on our first date. Since we haven’t seen each other much, I thought we might take the time to get to know each other better. And it works out well if you want to visit Yukimaru.”

You were saved the trouble of having to respond when the car comes to a stop. The driver indicated that you had reached your destination and leaps out like before to hold the door open. You thanked him as you slid out, and walked over to the gates of the park. Akashi joined you, with a picnic basket that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. He offered you his free arm.

You take it and smile at him, luxuriating in the warmth and safety of his presence.

_I was right. It doesn’t matter what happens in the end. Every second with him will make it worthwhile._

He leads you to a shaded spot under a willow tree. As with everything he does, it is perfect, providing a scenic view of the park and a serene lake, while being secluded enough for privacy. The view is made even lovelier by the fact that the park has traditional style landscaping, interspersed with pagodas, rock gardens and the occasional waterfall.

“This is amazing,” you breathed in wonder. “I never knew such a place existed, or I would have visited more often.”

“This is a privately owned park attached to the Akashi family’s manor. It is open to the public, but not many people know about it.”

You took that in thoughtfully.

_That explains the general lack of people. Trust his family to own a whole park._

 “That makes me a little sad and happy at the same time. This park deserves to be admired, but on the other hand it’s like a secret only I know.”

Akashi smiled at this. “I know what you mean. I ride out here with Yukimaru sometimes.”

You sat down next to him on the blanket. “Tell me more.”

“Hmm?”

“About yourself, about Yukimaru, about an average day in your life. What you do in the evenings after school. What colour you like. Anything. Like you said, I don’t know much about you, even though you seem to know me well enough to seduce me with a picnic. So tell me anything.”

Akashi stared at you for a moment. You were gazing back at him in a way that reminded him of the first day you met each other. Eyes dark, intelligent and understanding.

_Are you sure you don’t know me? You seem to have understood the most important parts already._

“Very well. But I expect you to return in kind.”

You nodded in agreement and the next hour (or was it two?) was spent with the both of you trading stories back and forth. At some point, the picnic hamper was opened, and you briefly got a laugh out of him when you accused him of trying to kill you with good food.

You smiled at his amusement, looking out at the ducks lazily floating on the lake. Akashi took the opportunity to do something he’d been wanting to do ever since he saw Aikawa hovering over you and pulled your hair free from its ribbon.

You turned back in surprise, hand going up to your hair.

“Seijuro, what-“

“Ssh. Let me just enjoy this.”

He picked up a lock of hair and gently tugged at it, making you move closer. You stayed very still as he twisted the dark strands around his fingers, admiring the texture.

“Like silk. So beautiful.”

He continued, sweeping your hair off your neck to expose the skin. His fingers trailed upwards, tracing the delicate line until he reached your jaw. Your expression remained unreadable and your eyes cast down, but your hand fisted in the blanket. He ran a fingertip over your cheekbone in a butterfly-light touch.

You looked up him, eyes glittering. Slid a hand up to interlace his fingers and yours. “Sei…”

His gaze briefly dropped to your mouth and came back up. He hummed in reply, the sound low.

“Seijuro, I’ve reached my limit now.”

Akashi barely had time to process this before you jumped straight onto his lap and buried your face in his neck. On autopilot, his arms wrapped themselves around you. You shivered uncontrollably.

_What in the world…_

“_____, are you alright? Was it too fast? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

It certainly hadn’t seemed like it, but maybe he’d overdone it. That was an unhappy thought.

You shook your head, still clutching on to him for dear life. “It wasn’t you. It’s- there’s a…”

Your voice trailed off.

“What is it?”

You turned around in extreme caution to glance through the corner of your eye. Your hands fisted in his shirt.

“There’s spider right there, it’s huge and terrifying and- OHMYGODITSCOMINGCLOSER, WHY?”

With a muffled yelp, you hugged Akashi’s neck and pulled him closer. Clenching your eyes shut, you prayed that denial would make it disappear.

Akashi peered over your shoulder to look at this offending spider. It looked pleased with a job well done. He wasn’t sure what to think. On the one hand, it had interrupted a perfectly fine moment.

On the other hand…He focused on the sensation of having you pressed flush against him, your lips near his neck. You were holding on to him like you were drowning and he was oxygen. He looked back at the spider. It gave a cheery wave with one leg and scuttled off. He silently thanked it for its noble work.

You lifted your head slightly. “Is it gone?” Your voice was shaky.

“No, it’s still wandering about, though I’m not sure why you’re so scared of it.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Then please, do something about it. I’ll do anything you want in return.” You were desperate at the thought of turning around to find eight beady eyes staring back at you.

“Hmm, anything? Are you sure? Oh, it’s bigger than I thought…”

You went completely stiff and your grip on his shoulder tightened. “Yes, anything! I promise! Just please make it disappear!”

“I’ll hold you to that, then.” There was a rustle as he shifted forward and shook out the blanket.

“There, it won’t bother you anymore.” It hadn’t bothered any one for the last five minutes, but Akashi wasn’t about to tell you that. This was too much fun.

You slowly let go of him and gave the blanket a wary once-over. You slumped in relief and then came to the slow realization you were still on his lap, pretty much straddling him. From the cat-like smile on his face, he’d understood that you now regretted ever having been born.

“So,” he purred, “shall we continue?”

Since you had already ended up in this position, there was no point pretending you didn’t want to. But…

“As much as I like being draped over you like a feather boa, I have to point out that’s it getting late and I have to be home by six. We won’t get to visit Yukimaru if we stay any longer.”

Akashi, ever the gentleman, merely smiled at this evasion and got up, brushing off his jeans. He held out his hand to help you up.

“And as much as I like having you draped over me, I did promise we would see Yukimaru. Besides…”

There was a sideways glance here. “…we’ll have plenty more opportunities for that. Don’t forget, you made a promise.”

You sighed a little at this reminder.

_I knew that would come back to haunt me. Knowing him, several diabolical plans are probably in store. But the alternative was the spider, and I’d pick Sei over a spider any day. Also, what does he mean more opportunities? Is this going to be a regular thing? Is he…serious?_

You didn’t have time to pursue these questions with him, however, as you had reached the entrance of the park again. Akashi handed over the basket to the driver with some instructions and ushered you into the car. You briefly wished you could have continued walking to his house, but it was probably too far to. Akashi suddenly spoke up.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but I didn’t get an opportunity. Was your father not at home today?”

“Papa? Oh right, you didn’t get to see him. But then you’ve probably met him already.”

He was surprised. “I have?”

“He’s the head teacher at our school. Didn’t you know? I’m sorry, I thought you would have. Not many people know. Anyway, he’s at school today, grading assignments.”

_That…explains everything and nothing._

“I am a little surprised, yes. The head teacher’s specialty is mathematics, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and sometimes he bemoans the fact that his oldest daughter’s best subject is history. Though the twins seem to like it. What about your parents? Are you similar to them?”

A tense silence suddenly fell over the car. You got the impression that this topic was a minefield and wished you hadn’t asked.

Akashi took a breath before answering. “People often say I remind them of my father, so I assume we look similar. As for my mother, I wouldn’t know, she passed away when I was ten.”

Your face melted into lines of sadness. Akashi looked at you when you linked your fingers together in a comforting touch.

“I’m sorry.” You hoped he understood you hadn’t meant to hurt him, and that you wished you could have met his mother. That you wished you could have taken on some of his pain, that you had met earlier. Anything to ease his burdens.

“It’s alright.” He tightened his grip on your hand, communicating his understanding. He let go as the car slowed down. “We’re here.”

* * *

 

When you stepped out of the car, you wondered how it was possible to be awed so many times in one day. The Akashi manor was a sprawling complex on a hill, with gardens to rival the park. It was impressive enough by itself, but the view made it even more spectacular.

“You can see Daimonji-yama from here,” you breathed, unable to process the beauty.

“The sunsets are particularly beautiful,” agreed Akashi, who seemed to have returned to his charming self. “The stables are this way, behind the house.”

You wondered if this mansion could ever really be called a mere house, but decided to follow Akashi and not think too hard about it. Then you actually arrived at the stables and decided this was the best thing that had happened to you all day, near-kisses notwithstanding.

“Seijuro, she’s beautiful.” And she was. Yukimaru was a magnificent horse, with a snowy white coat and a glossy mane. With her proud bearing and graceful lines, she was on the verge of becoming a unicorn.

“Come, I will introduce you. Yukimaru, I’d like you to meet someone dear to me. This is ____.”

_Someone dear to him? Sei, why are you trying to give me a heart attack when I’m already nervous about the horse not liking me?_

“Hello, Yukimaru-san. It’s nice to meet you.” You spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to startle her.

The mare huffed and tilted her head up to look at you for a moment. Then, apparently having judged that you acceptable, she stepped closer in curiosity. You took it as a good sign and reached up to pet her muzzle. She whickered and pushed her head over your shoulder, drawing you closer.

“She likes you,” said Akashi, eyes gentle.

“I like her too.” You smiled up at her. “Is there anything in particular she likes to eat?”

“She’s fond of sugar cubes, though we can’t feed her too many. It would be bad for her health.”

“Don’t listen to the fussy person over there,” you mock-whispered to Yukimaru. “I’ll get you some another time, I promise.” She neighed in agreement.

Akashi watched you corrupt his horse with a bemused expression.

_Really, when you said you wanted to pet Yukimaru, I can’t believe that’s all you really wanted. You didn’t even look curious about the house. It’s like the Akashi name doesn’t exist when you’re around. Perhaps that’s why you’re interesting._

You gave the mare one last brush and stepped back. Then you turned to Akashi, expression serious.

“Seijuro-kun.”

“Yes?”

_Why has the atmosphere suddenly turned formal? Is another spider around?_

“About earlier, when you said something about more opportunities…did you mean that?”

Akashi tilted his head questioningly. “Why do you ask?”

“Because if you don’t really like me and this is an experiment of some sort, then it has to stop now. I don’t mean to be rude, you’ve been really kind to me today and it was wonderful. I was really happy. But if this isn’t something serious for you, then I’d rather we stayed friends. In all honesty, I’m already worried that I’m halfway in love with you and you don’t feel the same way. It would be really hard to bear if you suddenly decided you didn’t like me anymore.”

He was shell-shocked, to put it mildly.

_Was it not obvious? It is a complete mystery sometimes, the female mind. And more importantly…_

“Hmm, how unexpected. Did I hear that right?” He leaned forward until you were staring right into his crimson eyes. “Did you say you loved me?”

“Err, yes?” You had been all over him since day one. How was this still in doubt?

“Good.” That was all he said before he covered your lips with his in a fierce, possessive kiss. After you got over the initial shock, you responded, sliding your hands into his hair and pressing closer. His hands briefly traced up your spine and into your hair before he pulled back, ending the kiss.

You stared at him wide-eyed, flushed and a little breathless. Something in him created a spark of triumph at the fact.

“Good,” he repeated, “because I have no intention of letting you leave me, now that you’ve said that. There is no escaping me. You will touch no one else, and smile for no one else. There is no name but mine. Understood? _You’re mine._ ”

You knew it wasn’t a good idea, but you couldn’t help feeling a thrill at this autocratic statement. He was looking at you with enough intensity to melt your bones, and the weight of his scrutiny made you blush.

“Yes. As long as you promise to do the same, I’m yours.”

“Then do not doubt my feelings for you. Now, before this gets out of hand and your mother accuses me of ruining you, I should take you home.”

You almost begged him to take advantage of you, but it probably wasn’t good idea. You both had school the next day.

“We should probably go,” you agreed reluctantly.

“Besides,” he dipped towards your ear in a seductive whisper, “plenty of opportunities, remember?”

“I’m going to regret that free pass I gave you, aren’t I?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well, so long as it doesn’t involve spiders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took ages and that was the longest chapter I've written so far...I can't keep this up (huffs, out of breath).
> 
> For the location of Akashi's house, I had to do some research and then ended up just doing whatever. In the fandisc interview, the view in the background shows Mt. Daimonji and Kyoto Tower, but at a physically impossible alignment, so the writers aren't much help for that. I assumed he would live in an area like Nanzen-ji, which is a posh neighbourhood with lots of traditonal villa estates, but for our story's purposes, the manor is in north Kyoto, somewhere in the vicinity of the Imperial Palace. Which works out well because there is a Zen garden nearby.   
> You just learned a lot of unnecessary information there, so I'm gonna leave now. 
> 
> Next episode: The inevitable party scenario and Akashi's dad! He's probably not going to be a big fan of you dating.


	6. When the clock struck twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have an encounter with a bully, a Cinderella moment and a sleepover. Kise really needs to knock before he enters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is officially out of control. Prepare yourselves for all the drama. And a looooong chapter.

A month and a half after the spectacular first date, the Rakuzan basketball team was still congratulating themselves on their matchmaking ability. Hayama liked to point out vocally and often that he was the one who’d initiated the whole thing, but Mibuchi insisted it was really his influence that sealed the deal. Nebuya didn’t care much either way, and was just glad the captain was no longer irritable.

It was quite the opposite, in fact. Akashi hadn’t really softened up since you started dating – the training regime was still unforgiving, the Interhigh was coming up – but he was less inclined to crack down on perceived errors and deficiencies. He would overlook it if someone collapsed and didn’t make it to the 100th push-up, or if someone wanted to leave a couple of minutes earlier on the last day of the week. Everyone was immensely glad for your presence, the rookies most of all. It didn’t hurt that you and your mother liked to bake every once in a while, and made enough to feed conquering armies. They had seen even the normally implacable Akashi flinch at the sound of Momoi’s culinary skills, so there was much to be thankful for.

Suffice it to say, the team was more invested in your relationship than both the people involved. So when you two eventually had a falling out, they scrambled to repair the rift, because they needed you more than Akashi did.

It all started when he asked you to the party. No, it was before that, when the truth came out.

It was one of those rare afternoons when both you and Akashi were simultaneously free to have lunch together. Your schedule was usually nowhere near as busy as his, but both the kendo and basketball tournaments were soon, so you often had to spend your free time on organization. Normally, if you didn’t have club practice, you’d wander over to watch Akashi and the team train, doing your homework on the bench and chatting cheerfully to whoever was taking a break (usually Hayama, until Akashi came over, eyes glinting), but recently you hadn’t even had time to do that.

That day, however, by some twist of fate, the both of you were leaning on a banister, out on the school roof, luxuriating in a moment of peace.

“It feels like it’s been too long since we’ve seen each other, Seijuro.” You tipped your head back, soaking in the sunlight.

“We saw each other this morning, ____.” He sounded vaguely amused.

You gave him a sideways look. “You know what I mean. We haven’t spent even a full ten minutes in each other’s company since our last date two weeks ago.”

You’d been on two dates since the Very Interesting Sunday (as you liked to think of it), once on a relaxed outing where the both of you wandered around a museum and watched a movie afterwards, and another where you’d spent a few hours letting Akashi teach you the basics of basketball. While there was no way you actually had a hope of beating him in a game, you still managed to confuse him by being unpredictable. He had been especially intrigued to find that ankle-breaks didn’t work on you – a side effect of not having a brain wired to basketball and of kendo training, which was designed to keep you stable on uneven terrain. That had been memorable, but also ages ago.

“I apologize, I have been busy both here and at home. It’s an especially hectic time of year…”

“I don’t blame you, I know you have a lot on your plate. I should be a bit freer now though, so I could come over to yours if you’re working at home and keep you company.”

He frowned slightly. “That wouldn’t work, I have to be at the company and tutorials on weekends…Unless you wanted to spend the night?” This last suggestion was accompanied by a suggestive smirk.

You felt yourself flush a little, not out of embarrassment, but at how quickly your mind ran with the idea.

_Seijuro in a towel, caging me in on a bed, looking at me with those eyes…Stop this train of thought before you maul him on the roof._

You straightened, not looking anywhere near him. He was probably enjoying himself plenty, since he had telepathy down to an art.

“I’d love to, but I wouldn’t risk it. Your fan club is hard enough on me already. If it got out that I had agreed to a sleep-over, they’d probably lock me up somewhere for three days to teach me propriety.”

Akashi wondered if he should have been worried. Maybe he needed to interfere. He was largely confident in your ability to handle most situations, but teenage girls could be a vicious species when they put their minds to it.

“Have they been…cruel to you?”

You waved a hand in dismissal. “No, nothing like that. At first, a couple of the sillier ones tried the whole tacks-in-my-shoes thing and cornered me after school, typically dramatic. It didn’t work both times. The first time because they were watching from around the corner of the lockers when I opened mine, to see my reaction I guess. When I saw what they’d done, I just walked over and emptied all the tacks onto their feet. The second time because I was on my way to club, so even if there were three of them, they weren’t brave enough to take me on with a shinai in my hand.”

He was impressed by your nonchalance and how uninspired the bullies were. “Pins in your shoes, really?”

“I know, it came straight out of a manga, I’m sure. After that, the slightly smarter ones tried to discredit me through gossip, but that didn’t go well either.”

This was more worrying. How determined were these girls? “The females of our school can be very…persistent, I see.”

You shook your head. “It wasn’t just them. There are some senior boys who don’t like you, to put it mildly. A first-year that stayed student council president _and_ basketball captain? There’s a lot of resentment from wounded egos.”

The situation had gone into downright alarming territory. He’d known about the seniors, of course, and suspected that the other members of the team tried to keep him insulated from the effects. It hadn’t mattered till then, because there was nothing they could do to damage him. But now…

He grabbed your wrist, eyes sparking. “What. Did. They. Do?”

You raised your free to his face, and gently brushed his jaw with your thumb.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you, because I had a feeling you’d get worked up.  Honestly, I wouldn’t have even known myself, if Reina hadn’t told me.”

His eyes only narrowed further, and his grip on your arm tightened.  You sighed and continued reluctantly.

“They, and some girls, made some…interesting insinuations. About our relationship.”

“About what, exactly?”

“Something to do with my abilities in bed and how I seduced you. I’m not entirely sure.”

His face had gone completely expressionless, and his voice cold. You were a bit sorry for the gossipers, but you’d tried. It was bound to get out eventually.

“And you never heard this directly from them?”

You really didn’t want to tell him, but he’d know if you lied. “Just once, when I was leaving chemistry. Some third-year blocked the way and made a comment. That’s when I realized a smear campaign was going on. Reina and Takanashi-kun had been shielding me from the worst of it.”

His hand was going to leave bruises on your skin now. You tugged a little to see if you could get free, but to no avail.

“Seijuro, please, calm down. This starting to hurt a little.”

He let go of your wrist and chose to wall you in instead, trapping you against the balcony rail, forcing you to look at his face. It looked remarkably like the grim reaper before he delivered the news of impending doom. You bit your lip.  

“____,” he said in a soft voice, “I know you won’t tell me his name, but that won’t stop me. If you want to leave anytime soon, you’re going to have to at least tell me what he said.”

You gazed at his icily calm face for a few more seconds, and gave in. He meant everything he said, and you had already come this far. You were never fond of lying anyway. You took a deep breath.

“I don’t know his name, truthfully. He…he said that I should go down on him the way I did for you, since I was obviously so good at it.”

When you finished, you couldn’t look at Akashi’s face any more, the aura was positively bone-chilling. How had you even ended up here? Trust your one moment of time together to go awry. You silently cursed whatever slip of tongue had landed you in this conversational mire.

For his part, Akashi hadn’t felt this kind of rage since his match at Teiko against Murasakibara. Several conflicting emotions had hit him hard. Guilt, at not paying enough attention to you. Fury, at having not known about the bullying. And most of all fear, that it would all take its toll on you, and you’d give up on him.

_I cannot have her leave me. If she does, it will be like **that** time all over again, and that is unthinkable. No, what I need to do is make sure this scum cannot ever lift his head again. And anyone else that so much blinks at her the wrong way._

“No one is allowed to speak to you that way. This will end **now.** ” This was said with an air of finality. A world of regret awaited some people.

“Sei,” you said, frustrated that you couldn’t get through to him, “it doesn’t matter what they say. You know that. I don’t put stock in the opinions of people with nothing better to do, and everyone that matters knows the truth. It’s not worthwhile.”

It was what you had thought that day as well. When you heard the sleazy senior speak, you had raised an eyebrow at his complete lack of self-preservation. You had commented on how an obviously untrue statement could only come from someone who self-esteem issues arising from his own size. The senior had gritted his teeth as you walked off to meet Reina. And you had wondered if telling Akashi about this would be worse than not telling him. You had your answer now.

“Besides,” you continued in attempt to distract him from what were obviously plans that involved decapitation, “the fan club has given up on the drama and decided to mould me into the ideal girlfriend instead.”

This got his attention. “How so?”

“They’ve been giving me lectures on how to treat Akashi-sama. What I should wear. How I should conduct myself. What food I should put into bentos I make for you and – I quote the president here – ‘never wakame, because everyone knows Akashi-sama dislikes it.’ It was very illuminating sometimes, but almost worse than the tacks in my shoes.”

Akashi found this slightly frightening. There was a president for his fan club? And why were they so well informed?

“I hope you told them that it was pointless. I like you as you are. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here with you.”

Your heart swelled at this matter-of-fact statement.

_Please, make it harder to love you. My body can’t take so much._

You gave him a bright smile. “I know, and so does everyone with a brain. That’s why the rumors didn’t fly. Because the great Akashi Seijuro would never be seduced into dating anyone.”

 That last sentence was a misstep, because his face darkened again. You mentally berated yourself, but he didn’t look as angry as before. His eyes shuttered for a moment, and then he looked up again. Maybe he had decided to leave it alone after all.

“Well,” he said, stepping away from you after brushing his lips over your forehead, “we should get going. You have classes to attend, and I…have plans to make.”

You glanced warily at his face as you walked down the stairs. It was serene and his pleasant demeanour was back.

_Oh boy, he’s even angrier than before. Apparently I made it worse. Can’t say I didn’t try, senpais. Nothing for it then, but to wait out the storm._

For their sakes, you hoped the seniors braced themselves.

* * *

 

The next day, you were searching for your favourite pencil, rummaging around in your desk, when Naota slid the classroom door open.

“____-san,” he called out, “the kaichou is looking for you. He said he’d meet you down the hallway.”

The whole class hushed in anticipation. Everyone knew Rakuzan’s student president and you were a couple, but no one had actually seen it in action. You noticed this, and gave an internal sigh.

_A public declaration? Oh, Sei, what now? Please don’t scare everyone into hiding…_

“Thanks, Takanashi-kun, I’m going.”

You stepped out of the classroom and walked down to class 2-3 where Akashi was supposed to be, but he hadn’t arrived yet. A crowd was milling around, partly since it was the end of class time, and partly because of speculative whispers. Footsteps from around the corner had you turning to the sound, expecting Akashi. Instead, the greasy senior from the unpleasant incident before ambled forward, followed by two equally unsavoury sidekicks.

From somewhere came a hissed exclamation: “It’s Sawamura-senpai! What’s he doing here?”

Your eyes narrowed as you took in the scene.

_This looks very, very convenient. I don’t think I want to know what **he’s** up to. And just where is the conductor of this orchestra anyway?_

Meanwhile, Sawamura stopped in front of you with a leering grin. His pals looked pleased with themselves. Obviously they had no idea of the shark-infested waters they were in.

“Hora, look, it’s the oiran girl. You still acting high-and-mighty ‘cause that Akashi bastard likes the way you look? That must be some fine ass you have then.”

The crowd stilled in shocked silence. You pursed your lips, pained by the whole thing.

_Oiran girl? OIRAN GIRL? That’s what he came up with? Just how stupid is this guy?_

“What, that smart-ass mouth of yours got nothing to say? Or is it too busy with other things?”

The sleaze’s cronies snickered on cue. Some of your classmates took a step forward, enraged. You shook your head at them and looked back at Sawamura. You took a step back and smiled slowly.

“Just one thing, senpai. That Akashi bastard? He’s right behind you.”

Sawamura and co whirled around to find that a dragon had descended from on high. The dragon was not pleased.

“Sawamura, was it? What business do you have with _____?”

This question was obviously for show, because (a) Akashi knew very well why he was there, having manipulated him to this point, and (b) Sawamura was gaping like a fish, caught in the hypnotic terror of Emperor Eye.

“I-err- “

Akashi, dressed in his jersey and carrying a basketball, strode forward. Behind him, Mibuchi and Hayama were similarly dressed, expressions hard. The third-year, who had lost all his bluster now, scrambled back to escape, but was cut short by the wall of muscle called Nebuya. The cronies tried to slink back into the crowd and disappear, but were also stopped by Naota and Taiyou, who looked positively gleeful. You leaned back against the wall to watch the fireworks happen.

Seijuro was speaking again, dribbling the ball slowly. “Did I hear that right? Did you just have the temerity to insult **my** girlfriend?”

Sawamura babbled some incoherent noises. The thump of the ball against the floor grew louder, harder.

“Because if you did, that would simply be **unforgivable.** ”

The idiot decided to seal his fate. “I-it’s not like I really want that bitch, dammit!”

There was a blur of movement as Akashi moved up against Sawamura, executing a perfect cross-over. The ash-haired boy stumbled and fell on to the floor in a painful thud. There was a crunch and a yelp of pain as Akashi stepped on Sawamura’s hand, exerting excruciating pressure. You waited, face impassive.

A red head bent down slightly to survey the whimpering third-year. Akashi’s voice was low and weighted with contempt.

“No one who opposes me is allowed to look down on her. **Know your place, insect**.”

Sawamura’s breath came out in gasps. “Who do you think you are, you little- Do you know who my father-“

That quietly chilling voice cut him off. “Your father is not my concern. Though I wonder what he’ll say when he finds out his only son was the reason the Akashi corporation withdrew a merger worth millions?”

The senior’s face had gone completely pale. You winced a little, because this was Akashi, and he wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot.

Your terrifying, glorious, singular boyfriend pushed his foot down harder. There was a crack, followed by a howl of pain. Everyone else flinched, though they secretly thought it was well-deserved.

“Never show your face in here again. This time, you get off lightly. Next time…well, _I know where you live, Reiji._ ”

Sawamura, whose hand had finally been released, staggered upright in fear. Just as he was about to say something, face twisted in anger, a third crony ran up.

“OYE REI! Get out of here!”

Everyone turned to look at this interruption, except Akashi. You were watching his face instead of the proceedings, so you weren’t surprised at what happened next.

Sawamura stared wide-eyed at the other third-year, who was panting.

“You better get out of here quick, Reiji. The principal just found what was in your bag, and he’s threatening to call the police!”

“W-what? There’s nothing in my bag!”

“There is now! Are you telling me you didn’t know you had the papers for the exams next month?”

“I never-“

“My, my,” drawled Mibuchi. “That would explain the broken-in safe the teachers were talking about.”

You were shaking your head now.

_This might be overkill, Sei. Couldn’t you have left cigarettes in his bag instead?_

Akashi smoothly inserted his own opinion. “I would take your friend’s advice if I were you. Leave before I decide that the teachers need to investigate you some more.”

The grey-haired boy staggered back, shaking. He caught sight of you out of the corner of his eye and pivoted toward you in rage.

“This is all your fault, you-“

Whatever he had been about to say got cut off as Akashi pulled him back with one fist, expression now one of unbridled fury. Unfortunately, this threw off the trajectory of Sawamura’s punch, which had been intended for you. You had already started moving to avoid it, but the sudden change in course caught you by surprise and so did Sawamura’s spiky ring, which cut sharply across your cheek.

“Oh dear.” You touched your stinging cheek and it came away stained red.

Akashi took one look at your surprised face and dropped Sawamura face down on to the ground. Before he hit the floor, Akashi’s kick caught him straight in the face with a resounding crack. The third-year yelled and reeled backwards, clutching his bloody nose. Once they got over their shock, Hayama and Nebuya restrained Akashi. Mibuchi looked disdainfully at the third minion, telling him to pick up Sawamura and disappear before the principal found them, which he promptly did. You decided enough was enough and moved in front of Akashi, blocking his view.

“Sei,” you said, touching his cheek, “look at me. It’s alright now. He’s gone.”

He said nothing, jaw clenched tightly and eyes glittering. At your signal, Hayama and Nebuya reluctantly moved away. Reo just watched with a slightly mournful expression. You slid your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. The petrified audience practically applauded when Akashi finally hugged you back, arms cinching around your waist. At that point, all of Year 2 would have hugged him if it meant the tension would go away.

“Come,” he said after a while, “we need to get you to the infirmary and treat that cut.”

You nodded in agreement and picked up your bag to follow. It would probably be best to agree with everything he said for a while. Hayama gave you a toothy yet reassuring smile when you murmured your thanks to the basketball team.  Akashi locked your wrist in his hand and dragged you off at a punishing pace, not slowing down until you reached the nurse’s office.

Once in the room, he gave an imperious order to sit down on a bed and deftly started cleaning the cut. You bit down on your lip at the sudden sting of the antiseptic. His eyes met yours, and he rubbed a thumb over your skin in apology. You put your hand over his, stilling his movements.

“Seijuro, I’m fine. I really am. It’s just a small cut. So let’s just take a moment, okay?”

 Perhaps it was the fact that his blood was still pounding from the rage he’d felt when Sawamura had stepped closer to you, much closer than necessary. Perhaps it was the way his heart had dropped when the blood welled over your skin, and he’d realized you were fragile. Breakable. You could easily be here one day and gone the next.

_I need to keep her safe. I can’t lose her. She’s mine._

Either way, he wasn’t exactly calm, which was why he did something he wouldn’t normally do.

“___.”

“Yes?”

“I need to touch you. Everywhere. Now.”

You hardly had any time to process the declaration before you were pushed back onto the bed and your arms locked above your head. In a smooth movement, Akashi pulled off your tie with one hand and looped it around your wrists, trapping you there. You blushed and your eyes widened, startled.

“Sei, this is not- Mmph!”

Your words got cut off as he brought his mouth down in a bruising kiss. You could do nothing but feel as he trailed fingers everywhere: down your neck, up the curve of your knee, across your collarbone. It burned everywhere he touched and you felt breathless, dizzy. He tugged down the collar of your shirt to kiss your shoulder, then your neck. You tipped your head back, overwhelmed.

Then his fingers came up under your shirt, tracing your side, and you came back to reality.

“Akashi Seijuro, stop! We can’t do this here!”

He froze abruptly, surprised. He blinked twice, trying to remember what he was doing. Then he looked down at you, taking in the sight of your hair in disarray, shirt unbuttoned and skin flushed. It was unreasonably tempting, and he realized what he’d almost done.

“Ah…what did I…”

You pulled yourself up to a sitting position as he sat back. He was doing the Akashi equivalent of dazed, which meant he had an unreadable expression. You huffed in laughter.

“That was certainly unexpected. I’m flattered that you think of me that way, but maybe the infirmary isn’t the best place to do this?”

Your gentle teasing seemed to bring him back to his senses. He lowered his eyes, mouth a hard line.

“I apologize. You were hurt, and I made you uncomfortable. You did not deserve that kind of treatment from me.”

_How was I any better than Sawamura just now? Caging her in like that…I’ll be lucky if she ever looks at me the same way again._

You cocked your head to the side, amused. “What exactly was ‘that kind of treatment’? The kind where you defended me from a horrible person who insulted me? The kind where you care for me and patch me up? Or the kind where you kiss me senseless and make me feel like the luckiest girl alive?”

He looked at you, surprised again. You sighed in exasperation at his denseness and continued.

“Besides, if I have any complaints, it’s that I couldn’t touch you in return. That was extremely frustrating. Some day you can tie me up again, but not now. So could you undo this knot, please?”

There was a rush of heat at your words. You held your hands out to him. He gave a reluctant smile at your general audacity and pulled the tie loose.

“You shouldn’t make statements like that, you know,” he murmured. “I might take it seriously.”

You turned slightly pink, but stayed firm. “I hope you do.”

He gave your hair warning tug as he re-braided it, but smiled nonetheless. You pulled your clothes back into place and quickly knotted the tie. Akashi pulled something out of his bag as you finished.

“I meant to give this to you earlier, but the commotion distracted me. Here.”

You took the wooden box from him, glancing at his face curiously. He merely gave an inscrutable smile. You clicked the latch open.

Your breath caught in your chest. “It’s beautiful.”

The hair ornament was intricate, a masterpiece of craftsmanship. The long silver pins were topped by a delicate dragonfly in flight, surrounded by lustrous enamelled flowers. It looked like something a princess would own.  

You looked up in wonder. “Are you really giving this to me?”

“I had it made for you, so yes. It’s yours. It was high time I gave you a present, and I’m quite fond of your hair, so a kanzashi seemed appropriate.”

No one had ever given you something this beautiful, and definitely not especially made for you. Your chest tightened with emotion.

“Then thank you very much, Sei. I’ll cherish it. I feel bad though, I don’t have anything to give you. Not something this wonderful, anyway.”

When you looked genuinely distraught, Akashi had to stifle a laugh.

_Silly girl. You’ve already given me the most important thing. And I’ll cherish it too._

“Well, there is one way you could repay me for it. You made a promise, remember?”

“Of course. If it’s within my ability, I’ll do it. What can I do?”

“The Akashi manor will be hosting its annual summer party in a week. It’s a large event, with dignitaries and business magnates attending. In summary, it’s a venue for people in similar circles to meet, negotiate and build lasting partnerships. It’s part of the reason I’ve been so busy recently.”

You were thoughtful. This seemed to be heading down a dangerous direction. “I see.”

“This time, some corporations have taken an interest in sponsoring high school basketball tournaments, given the popularity of the Winter Cup. Rakuzan’s basketball team has been invited. That being the case, I’d like you to attend as well.”   

  _I knew it. He wants to me to attend a party with high-profile guests **and** meet his family. There is no way this would go down well._

“I’m honoured, but is this a good idea? I have no practice dealing with such important people, and I don’t want to risk making a mistake that makes you look bad. And most importantly, from what little I know of him, I don’t know if your father will be pleased with this idea. With me.”

That was the spanner in the works. Akashi Masaomi, from what you’d deduced using snippets of information, was a traditional, high-expectation patriarch who most likely wouldn’t take kindly to a random teenage girl fumbling her way through important business deals. You weren’t going to blame him if Seijuro never wanted you and his father to meet.

Akashi Junior seemed to have none of your doubts. “I doubt it, you conduct yourself well already. And we’d be more at risk of Hayama or Nebuya causing a feud than you. I won’t force you, but I’d much prefer having your company for the duration of the party.”

When he put it like that…”You know I could never refuse you, Seijuro. I’ll join you. Thank you for inviting me.”

You were rewarded with one those rare, genuinely happy smiles that reminded you of the sun coming out from behind clouds. “I shall look forward to it then.”

“Is there a dress code I should know about?”

“It is a formal black-tie event. The ladies can get quite creative with their dresses, but I’d like it if you didn’t wear anything too revealing. We wouldn’t want anyone to get any ideas.”

You rolled your eyes. “In a room full of rich, beautiful, _older_ women, I doubt there’s anything I could wear that would make anyone even care I existed.”

“You underestimate your own appeal. That’s probably for the best though. You should wear the kanzashi.”

“I will. Though the idea of figuring out what to wear is already giving me a headache. Shouldn’t you be getting to practice around now? I’ve held you up long enough.”

“The same goes for you. Be careful not to over-exert yourself. Wait for me after you’re done. I will walk you home.”

_He’s in overprotective mode. I should probably resign myself to this for a while._

“I’ll see you later, Sei.”

* * *

 

One week later, at the much-dreaded party, you stepped into the foyer of the Akashi manor. A stern looking woman in her late forties glided forward, wearing a dark kimono.

“____-san. Greetings, and welcome to the Akashi family home. Let me take your umbrella and shawl.”

“Thank you, Mitsue-san. It’s nice to see you again. I apologise for getting water all over your clean floor.” You exchanged conspiratorial smiles with the housekeeper. Though she projected an aura of strictness to keep the staff in line, she had a soft spot for Akashi. The first time you’d met her, you’d liked her instantly. And she seemed to like you as well.

“It is no trouble at all. Though I must say, this downpour is a bit unsettling. If you’ll follow me, the young master is in the ballroom.”

You took a moment to steel your nerves and followed Junko-san to where the party was underway. A peek through door revealed a truly intimidating sight: a gathering of Kyoto’s socialites, sipping champagne and chatting. Jewels sparkled under the lamplight, and light glanced off expensive watches as conversation became animated. There was an air of camaraderie, but also the tension of friendly competition. You hesitated, not really wanting to enter this arena. Mitsue gave you a reassuring nod and left. With one last deep breath, you entered.

Meanwhile, Akashi was trying to handle the boisterous personalities that were Hayama and Nebuya. Mibuchi’s gleeful enjoyment of his predicament was not helping. It had been a long day, and he didn’t need the added stress of wondering what his team would do next.

“OOOH, AKASHI, THERE’S SO MUCH FOOD.” The Thunder Beast was hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Kotarou.” His reply was dry.

“Say, Akashi, how long do we have to wait to meet these old guys? I’d rather be catching up on Slam Dunk right now.” Nebuya’s voice was a low rumble over the hum of conversation.

“Not much longer. My father is making the rounds and will be over with them shortly. And I’d prefer it if you didn’t call them old men, at least to their faces.”

Mibuchi took a moment to stop admiring his reflection in his phone and ask a question. “Sei-chan, did you say ____-chan was coming to the party? I admit, it would be a dull party with just these thick-headed fools. A young lady would add some much needed beauty to the atmosphere.”

Before Akashi could answer and Hayama could get offended, a happy shriek split the air. Some people almost dropped their glasses in surprise.

“AKASHICCHIIIIIIIII!” Kise bounced over, looking dapper in a black suit, hair half slicked back.  

“Kise. I was wonder when I’d run into you.” Akashi’s greeting was fondly exasperated.

“Were we talking about Yuricchi? Is she here?” Kise was visibly excited at the prospect.

Hayama was confused. “Who’s Yuri? And why are you even here, Kaijo’s ace?”

Kise gave everyone a blinding grin. “It’s a long story, but Yuricchi is what everyone in Tokyo calls Akashicchi’s girlfriend! As for me- Oh, there she is! Yuricchi, over here!”

Everyone turned to look in the direction Kise was flapping his hand at. You stepped around a waiter and everyone except Kise sucked in a breath at the sight. Akashi stopped breathing entirely for a few seconds.

_I should have been more specific when I said no revealing clothes. Trust ___ to follow the letter of the law rather than the spirit of it._

You were dressed in a red qipao, the silk a dark ruby that revealed subtle floral patterns under the light. The dress fell to your ankles, hugging your figure till your hips. From there, the skirt was straight with thigh-high splits, showing a flash of leg when you moved. Dangerously thin heels complemented the feminine allure of the outfit. Your hair was done half up half down in a complex interplay of waves, the pin from Akashi glinting against the dark hue. Finishing it all off was your make-up, which was very light except for the smoky cat’s eye effect around your eyes. Several people were blushing by the time you reached them.

You stopped just short of the group. “Seijuro, sorry I kept you waiting, the rain made it a little difficult to get here. Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, Nebuya-senpai, it’s nice to see you again. Kise-san, what a wonderful surprise, I didn’t expect to see you here. Are you visiting Kyoto for a match?”

Hayama and Nebuya were staring at you wide-eyed. Mibuchi was smiling slyly, cheered by the aesthetic improvement. Kise just seemed as happy as ever. And Akashi, well, he was calculating the fastest way to get rid of this lot before things got out of hand.

Kise piped up again and made things worse. “I was just saying to Mibuchi-san that Akashicchi’s dad owns the company I sometimes model for. And those sponsor people wanted to meet me too, so here I am. But enough about me, you look so nice, Yuricchi! Do a twirl!”

“A twirl? Like this?” You hesitantly turned around, unsure of Kise’s intentions. When you did, Akashi’s face hardened and Hayama went completely red.

_Forget letter of the law, she had no intention of listening to me at all. How difficult does she want to make this evening? Just look at that dress…_

The dress was backless, cutting off near your shoulder blades and picking up again at the middle of your back. While nowhere near as daring as some other gowns on display, the contrast of blood-red silk and smooth skin was enough to wreak havoc. Akashi was almost of a mind to lock you in a room till the party ended, for public safety. He came back to the present just in time to hear you speaking to that infernal Kise again.

“Everyone looks really dashing in their suits. Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai, those colours suit you well. And Mibuchi-senpai, stylish as always. I’m sure many girls at school would dearly love to see you dressed up.”

Mibuchi tossed his head proudly. “If it weren’t for me, these idiots would have turned up in their uniforms. Imagine, Eikichi didn’t even own a suit until I forced him to get one! The horror, I tell you.”

Kise had the face of a kicked puppy. “Yuricchi, how mean! I’m standing right here!”

“Ah, sorry Kise-san. Of course you look handsome. As expected from a popular model.”

Every word was sending Akashi further into a well of darkness. He hooked an arm around your waist, pulling you into his side.

“Hmm, darling, aren’t you neglecting someone? Or have you forgotten who you’re dating?”

You surveyed Akashi through your lashes. In his three-piece suit, he looked every inch the corporate heir, radiating power and confidence. The cut did wonderful things for the breadth of his shoulders, and the grey waistcoat hugging his chest was begging for you to unbutton it. It was a crime against womankind, the way he looked.

You tilted your head to whisper in his ear. “Let’s just say if you wanted to use your tie for creative purposes, I wouldn’t object. At all.”

His eyes darkened and his grip on your waist tightened. You touched your head to his shoulder and smiled, much to the envy of spectators. Since it was a happy moment all around, it was inevitably ruined in spectacular fashion.

“Seijuro.” A coldly imperious voice came from behind you. “I assume this is the basketball team?”

You turned to find the imposing figure of Akashi Masaomi looming over you, flanked by several equally important looking men. Unlike his son, Akashi Senior had dark hair, and his face was etched with the lines of his years. When he stiffened ever so slightly, you slid Seijuro a sideways glance.

_There is so much palpable tension in the air. I’d love to be like Kuroko-san and disappear right now, but Sei’s grip is too strong._

“Father,” he said in a formal, correct voice, “allow me to introduce you to my basketball team.”

You missed the warmth of his hand as he moved away, making introductions, but settled for waiting in dread for the inevitable moment. Finally, Akashi Senior turned the weight of his gaze on you.

“And who is this young lady?”

“This is ___-san, Father. She’s the kendo captain in Rakuzan. ____ and I are…together now.”

You bowed deeply, moving gracefully. “Thank you for having me here today, Akashi-san. It is an honour to meet you.”

Masaomi’s eyes were narrowed when he looked at you. The younger Akashi slid a comforting hand over your back and you shifted into his touch. Behind you, the other adults were interacting with the team, though Kise and Mibuchi were monitoring the interaction out of the corner of their eyes.

Masaomi spoke again. “You must be a very different kind of girl then. So far all the other daughters of clients he’s had marriage meetings with have failed to keep my son’s interest.”

Akashi went rigid by your side, but you just inclined your head.

“That is a high compliment indeed, Akashi-san,” you said demurely, “since all these people you mentioned must surely have been very fine and accomplished young women. I am overwhelmed by Seijuro-kun’s regard.”

From somewhere behind you came a choked laugh, but everyone studiously ignored it.  

“Hmm. We shall see how you fare. Seijuro, remember that who you fraternize with reflects on us. It’s one thing to carry on with the basketball team, but another to have a girl of questionable background around you. Do not disappoint me again.”

Looking at this confrontation brewing, you decided to interrupt. “I am sure you can trust Seijuro-kun’s judgement, Akashi-san. He is your son and the Akashi heir after all. One would expect nothing less than complete decisiveness.”

“At least you are not completely without sense. Seijuro, I will see you later.” With one last warning look at you, the Akashi head strode away. You let out a sigh of relief and turned to the son.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I endeared myself to your father. I was less polite than I would have liked.”

Akashi gave a slight shake of his head and interlaced his fingers with yours. “You did remarkably well, given the circumstances. My father is not an easy man to please.”

“I can imagine. Are you sure it’s alright to be standing here like this? I don’t want to keep you from your duties.”

When he replied, it sounded world weary. “I will have to shortly, but first there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Intrigued, you took his proffered arm and let him guide to a table. A striking older woman stood in front of it, laughing at something her companion said.

“Sayaka obaa-san, good evening. I hope you are well. Are you enjoying the party?”

_This is Sei’s aunt? She looks nothing like his father though._

“Ah, it’s my favourite and only nephew! You should know better than to spout platitudes by now, as if I care for those stuffy rules.”

_Oh wow, I think we’ve found the Akashi equivalent of a unicorn._

“And you should know old habits die hard, obaa-san. Besides, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

She turned fully, taking you in. Her eyes widened speculatively when she saw your hair-pin.

“Sayaka obaa-san, this ___-san, my girlfriend. ____, this is Akashi Sayaka-san, my father’s sister.”

“Pleased to meet you, Akashi-san.” You bowed again and smiled at her.

“Why, Sei-kun, you never told me you had such a cute girlfriend! Good for you, you finally loosened up. And dear, call me Sayaka, please.”

_I definitely like her._

“Then please call me ____, Sayaka-san. Do you work in the Akashi corporation as well?”

“Good lord no, imagine sitting in those stuffy board meetings, listening to someone drone on for hours about numbers. Positively dreadful. No dear, I work with figures of a different kind – I’m a fashion designer. But tell me first, are you a cat or a dog person?”

Unable to keep up with the abrupt change in topic, you said the first thing that came to your mind.

“Both? I like most fluffy animals.”

“Splendid! Never choose one when you can have the best of both worlds. Sei, I like this one. You should keep her.”

“I intend to, if we don’t scare her off first,” he replied dryly. You blushed a little at this.

“Sadly, I concur. Masa-kun can be overbearing. He gets it from our father, I think. Speaking of which, you should at least pretend to talk to some of those people. I’ll keep your young lady company.”

“Then if you’ll excuse me. Give my regards to uncle.” With a last brush of his thumb over your cheek, he disappeared into the crowd. You watched him go, heart twisting a little.

When you turned back, his aunt was considering you thoughtfully. She smiled suddenly and spoke again.

“My dear, I’ve been dying to ask. Wherever did you get that dress? My professional curiosity is killing me.”

“Ah, one my juniors, Shinohara-san, has an older brother who’s a stylist. He fitted the dress for me.”

Like that, you chatted easily with the older woman until it was time for dinner. She had a long and colourful history which included an elopement and several other activities which were all designed to induce a cardiac arrest in the Akashi family. It was a fascinating, if surreal, experience. At dinner, you were seated between Kise and Hayama, who collectively had enough sunshine in them to power a city, so that went peacefully as well. It was _after_ dinner that things went awry.

You were preparing to leave after dinner, secretly relieved at the thought of being free of your shoes. Your ankles were already protesting when you spotted a low sofa next to a door and sank down on to it gratefully. Just when you were thinking to yourself that you should find Akashi and bid him good night, you heard his voice carry through the door.

“Father, I am not going through this again. I won’t leave ___, no matter what you say. It shouldn’t matter to you so long as it doesn’t affect my performance in any way.”

“But it already has, Seijuro.” The anger in Masaomi’s words made you flinch. “I just heard about your little stunt at school with Sawamura’s son. If anyone had found out, you would have jeopardised a lifelong partnership, and for what? Some girl? This one is already skewing your judgment.”

“__ had nothing to do with it. If anything, she tried to stop me. You know as well as I do that the Sawamura shares have been declining steadily for the past few years. There’s nothing to be gained by letting him defy me. And if his character is anything to go by, the son will not improve the situation. Also, in my place, would you have stood for Mother being insulted in public?”

Seijuro’s tone was biting. Akashi Senior didn’t let up on his rage, however.

“ **Do not** bring your mother into this. Don’t think I didn’t notice that kanzashi she was wearing. Dragonflies and peonies, the Akashi family’s crest. Similar to the one Shiori had. You were all but announcing your betrothal to that girl.”

Your hands flew up to your mouth in shock. What was all this?

“And what if I did? We would be lucky to have her marry into the family. None of the girls I met before had half as much sense.”

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this statement.

_Oh, Seijuro. I never meant to come between you and your father._

“I didn’t bring you up for these past 16 years so that you could throw away the Akashi lineage when you felt like it. I’m issuing a final warning: stop your association with that girl or I cut off your club activities for good.”

Your heart plummeted.

_No. NO. You can’t make him pick, that’s too cruel. Basketball is the only thing he wants for himself. The only link to his mother. Please. Don’t do this. Don’t make **me** pick._

From the other side of the door, silence reigned. “Now, Seijuro. I don’t have time.”

You didn’t stay to hear his reply. Either one would be unbearable. You fled out the front door, brushing past a concerned Kise and Reo, wanting to be somewhere, anywhere but here.

* * *

 

Hayama stretched his arms above his head, working out the stiffness in his neck. Beside him, Nebuya had pulled off his bow-tie and jacket, similarly rolling out a shoulder.

“Man, it feels so good to be out of there. I couldn’t breathe with these people asking questions. No offense to him, but I wouldn’t want to be Akashi.” The blond stifled a yawn.

Nebuya made an indiscernible noise in agreement. The party was slowly winding down, guests collecting their belongings to leave.

Mibuchi and Kise walked over, faces looking strained. “Have you seen Sei-chan anywhere?” asked Reo in a clipped tone.

“Haven’t seen him since dinner. Why?”

Kise sounded subdued when he spoke. “We just saw Yuricchi leave, looking really upset. She didn’t even notice us there. Maybe she and Akashicchi had a fight?”

Hayama and Nebuya looked alarmed. If this spiralled out of control, everyone would feel the ripple effects, especially them. One look at Mibuchi’s grim face confirmed he was thinking the same thing.

Nebuya’s deep voice broke into the oppressive atmosphere. “We should find the captain and tell him what happened. He might not know about it. Anyone at the party could have upset ___-san.”

“We were going to, but Sei-chan is nowhere to be seen. I’m a little worried because it’s still raining heavily and ___-chan might not be careful.”

Just then, the subject of conversation came into view, speaking to his aunt. His face was as composed as ever, but subtle strain showed in the set of his shoulders and jaw. The group drew a breath of relief.

“Akashi! Do you have a second? It’s important.” Hayama’s voice carried clearly across the hall.

He glanced their way, taking in their worried faces, and excused himself. Sayaka waved him away, looking amused. Akashi approached them, senses on alert.

“Is something wrong?”

Everyone glanced at each other. “It’s about Yuricchi.” Kise started hesitantly.

“Have you seen her around? I’ve been looking for her. There’s something I needed to say.”

“Well, whatever it is, you better say it quick. ___-chan just ran out the front door a few minutes ago, looking very upset.” Reo’s eyes were narrowed.

“Akashicchi, I think…she was in tears. She looked very sad. Did you guys fight?” Kise looked as upset as the person he was talking about.

“No…I didn’t…where did she go?” Akashi was starting to feel the dread build in his chest as he catalogued all the possibilities. What could have happened?

“Probably to the gardens? She didn’t seem to be paying attention to where she was.”

“Then we need to spread out and find ___ before something happens. Kise, Nebuya, search the east side. Reo and Kotarou can look for her in the opposite direction. I’ll take the back gardens. Mitsue-san, get everyone some umbrellas please.”

The housekeeper materialized as per Akashi’s orders and soon everyone was searching the grounds. In the end, it was Akashi himself who found you, barefoot with eyes gazing blankly into the distance. The rain, which was now torrential, had plastered your hair and dress to your skin. Your eyes flickered to him when he approached, but you didn’t move.

“Sei.”

His voice was gentle when he spoke. “You shouldn’t be out here alone, ___. Let’s get you out of the rain before you get sick.”

You offered no resistance as he wrapped his jacket around you and lifted you off the ground in his arms. That lifeless demeanour scared him more than anything.

_Please, say something. Yell at me, curse me. Anything but this interminable silence. I won’t know what’s wrong until you tell me._

When he got back to the house, Kise and the rest were pacing anxiously in the living room.

“Yuricchi, are you alright? We were worried sick!”

Your eyes turned down in guilt. “I apologise, Kise-san. You went to so much trouble because of me.”

“As long as you’re fine, it’s alright.” Hayama smiled kindly.

Mitsue-san floated in with towels, her normally steely expression tinged with worry. Akashi took one and started drying your hair with careful strokes. The gentleness of the action finally broke your control and you curled up with a broken sob. Everyone in the room froze, unsure.

“Could we have a moment alone?” The boys were glad to obey the thinly-veiled order and leave Akashi to deal with the terror of a crying girl. They didn’t go too far, however, opting to huddle outside the door in case he messed things up.

Oblivious to their concerns, Akashi kneeled in front of you, pushing a lock of wet hair out of your face.

“What’s wrong, love? Tell me so I can fix it.”

Your heart twisted painfully at the endearment. Deciding that you’d have to face it sooner or later, you spoke tiredly.

“Sei, I don’t think I can do this. Loving you…loving you is too hard.”

Akashi lurched back like he’d been struck. Outside the door, Nebuya muffled Kise’s screech of horror and Mibuchi had to restrain Hayama from jumping into the room.

You continued, your heart breaking little by little. “I’ve never hated myself so much before. I thought if it was for you, I could do anything. But there are some things I can’t do, no matter how much I want to.”

“I didn’t think you were the type to give up so easily, ____. I’m disappointed.”

_It’s happening, the inevitable. No one can bear the pressure of the Akashi family. I will be alone again. She will leave. Though I’ll put up a good fight before she does._

The secret audience nearly groaned at Akashi’s words. Kise and Reo facepalmed.

“Geez, Akashi, even I know better than to say that to a crying girl.” Hayama shook his head.

“Ssh.” Nebuya’s expression was grim.

You cast your eyes down, feeling hollow. “I know, you have every right. A better person than me would have tried harder. Perhaps…someone else may be more suited to you after all.”

“If you think you can escape me that easily, you are mistaken. I told you, didn’t I? That once you said yes, there was no going back.”

_I don’t care what the cost is. You are not leaving me. There is no alternative to this. If I have to lock you up, I will._

You curled in on yourself a little further. “That’s just it. A less selfish person would have been able to let you go, but I can’t. Even when it means you have to choose between me and the thing you love most.”

“What…did you say?”

The eavesdroppers were as taken aback as Akashi was. They exchanged confused looks.

You sighed. “I overheard what your father said. About the problems the Sawamura incident created. And about him issuing the ultimatum. Me or basketball.”

Kise was scandalized. “That’s horrible, making Akashicchi choose. How could he?”

Mibuchi was more concerned with other things. “Sei-chan, hurry up and reassure her. An upset lady is simply not beautiful.”

Meanwhile, Akashi was processing this abrupt turn in the conversation. The painful constriction in his chest had eased at your words.

_So it’s not what I feared, then. She doesn’t want to leave. And she still loves me._

You spoke again, unaware of his thoughts. “I can’t live with myself at thought of being the cause of a rift between you and your father. And it hurts even more when I think I could have walked in and said that I’d leave, so you could continue playing. But I didn’t. I just couldn’t.”

He tipped your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes. “Answer one question. It’s not my family or the pressure that’s making you say this, is it?”

“What? No! Your father doesn’t like me, but that is only to be expected. I can handle that. As for everything else, if you’re with me, I can manage. But I never thought I’d get in the way of your passion. That’s…I don’t know what to do about that.”

Akashi’s eyes glinted. A victorious smile curled his lips. “Then I’ll tell you what I said to my father.”

Kise speculated on the answer. “Probably something like, ‘I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even my own parents’.” Hayama snickered at the thought. Mibuchi hissed at them both and strained to hear the rest.

“…that I am an Akashi, and we achieve success in everything we do. That I have been working for this family’s assets longer than some adults, and I am almost an adult myself. That he need not be apprehensive, because by the Interhigh, I would make victory a reality.”

What he didn’t mention was that he had also pointed out that Shiori would not have wanted this, and Masaomi had drawn back, shocked.

Your eyes were wide and hopeful in your face. “So you can still play? Because I love watching you play.”

“Yes. And you’re not going anywhere soon. I hope you’re prepared.” With that he leaned in and kissed you, taking away your breath for the hundredth time that day.

When he drew back, you rubbed your face, a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I should have had more faith in you. I worried you for nothing.”

“You should have. I can’t complain though; I’ve never had anyone get so upset on my behalf. Kise and the rest, you can stop hovering behind the door now.”

The people in question waltzed in without a shred of remorse.

“Yuricchi, I’m so glad you’re smiling again. It’s great that you guys made up. I have good news for you!”

“What is it, Kise-san?” You wondered how there could be anything left to say at this time of day.

Nebuya decided to speak, for unknown reasons. “The rains haven’t stopped. At all. There’s a flood warning issued, so we’re all stuck here for tonight.”

Mitsue-san suddenly appeared. “Young master, I’m afraid Nebuya-san is right. The roads are impassable, and it seems like no one will be able to leave till morning.”

Akashi briefly shut his eyes in frustration. Then: “Everyone, you might want to call home and tell them about the situation. Have you prepared rooms for everyone, Mitsue-san?”

“Indeed, young master. If you would all follow me.”

The housekeeper led them all to the second floor, stopping in front of a row of lavishly appointed rooms. “Unfortunately the current number of guests is too much for the household to accommodate without some adjustments. So I will have to trouble you all to share rooms in pairs. My apologies for the inconvenience.”

“That’s alright, Mitsue-san,” said Reo cheerfully. “Kise-kun, you’re with me.”

Hayama had an expression of betrayed horror. “BUT WHY?”

“We all know Eikichi is like a bear in his sleep. Actually, he’s like a bear awake as well. Either way, he’s your problem. Come, Kise-kun.” The bear growled a little.

Kise looked vaguely uncomfortable with this, but said nothing. Hayama sighed.

Akashi gave them a marginally suspicious look and turned to the housekeeper. “And what about ___?”

“Ah. That. I’m afraid young master, that ___-san is going to have to share with you.”

One could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. You looked down at your toes, wondering how you got yourself into these things.

Kise was biting his cheek hard to keep from laughing, and the others were slowly backing away.

Akashi finally spoke, the words heavy. “I see.”

“My apologies again. The alternative was to put ___-san in with“ -there was a meaningful glance here at the other boys – “someone else.”

He gave them all a suspicious look. “That certainly would not do. Hayama, was that disappointment on your face?”

“Only in the sense that I have to share with this guy and you get ___-san for a roommate.”

“Anyway, I need a shower after all that. My clothes are drenched. Yuricchi, Akashicchi, good night!”

As Kise turned to leave, you caught his sleeve, stopping him. He looked at you in question.

“Thank you,” you said softly,” for going through so much trouble for me. All of you.”  

All the boys smiled, features softening. “You can pay us back with cookies, ___-san.” Hayama’s grin was infectious in its brightness.

“I will.”

They trooped off, bickering amongst themselves and leaving you alone with Akashi. He held his arm out, ever the gentleman.

“Shall we?”

As you walked away, smiling a little to yourself, someone approached the housekeeper.

“So,” said Sayaka-san, “I can think we can congratulate ourselves on a job well done. Did you make the preparations I requested?”

Mitsue-san bowed slightly. “It has been done as you asked, Sayaka-sama.”

“Then we can just kick back and watch the fireworks. Those boys did a good job of keeping their poker faces. Now the rest is up to Sei-kun.”

* * *

 

You looked around Akashi’s room in interest. It had the expensive décor you would associate with a mansion, but not many personal belongings. There were a couple of framed photos over the mantelpiece, and some books on the bedside table. One particular photo caught your eye.

“Is that everyone from the Teiko basketball club? It looks recent.”

Akashi walked over to inspect it. “Ah yes, we took that on Kuroko’s birthday in January. Momoi arranged a friendly game as a birthday gift.”

You smiled, tilting your head at the photo. “She looks happy. You all do.”

He smiled slightly as well. “You should take a bath first, you were in the rain for a while. The bath is through that way. You should find towels and something to wear on the dresser.”

“Thank you, I’ll try to be quick.” You shrugged off his jacket and returned it to him. “I’m sorry I got your clothes wet.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now go, unless you want to watch me change? I wouldn’t mind.”

You had to hide a smile behind your hand. “Don’t tempt me, Seijuro. Here, would you keep this safe for me?” You pulled the kanzashi out of your hair and held it out to him.

Both of you stared at it for a moment, recalling the evening’s events. You looked back at Akashi, who had a closed expression, and sighed.

“I do wish you had told me about the significance of this, but I’m not dwelling on it. So neither should you.”

His voice was soft. “I did not wish to burden you with expectations. At the same time, I couldn’t let you go without it either, because it is a symbol of our protection.”

“I understand. This is the reason I wasn’t bothered today, wasn’t it? I’m not blaming you…it’s just that if I’d known your mother had one like it, I would have treasured it more.”

 You pressed a kiss to his jaw and moved towards the bath. Then, abruptly, you returned. He raised an eyebrow at you. You turned your back to him.

“Could you unhook the neck of my dress for me? It’s difficult for me to do myself.”

His eyes turned predatory, but he did as you asked. Fingers deftly undid the clasp, sliding the dress partway down your shoulders. His touch moved lower down your back in a feather-light caress. You shivered at the sensation.

“Now, temptress,” he whispered in your ear, “hurry to your bath before you get more than you bargained for.”

Sensing the danger, you left as fast as you could. Akashi sighed and loosened his tie. Making his way to the wardrobe, he tried not to imagine peeling that dress off your body or joining you in the bath. This was going to be a long night.

Twenty minutes later, you were drying your hair in front of the mirror and trying not think about what would happen next. Like everything else in the bathroom, the mirror was huge, reflecting your towel clad body about halfway down. If it weren’t for the fact that Akashi was waiting, you could have soaked in the gigantic tub forever. You sighed.

_This is not going to be awkward at all. Nope. Just sleeping really close to the guy I’m insanely attracted to. That will be completely fine._

It got worse when you shook out the clothes that had been set out for you. You eyed the fabric sceptically.

_What on earth on was Mitsue-san thinking, giving me this to wear? If my other dress wasn’t soaked through, I’d have worn that instead. This seems like a prank someone would play…Ohhh._

There was no choice but to wear it. You poked your head around the bathroom door, reluctant to step out.

“Seijuro, I should…” You trailed off, stunned into silence.

Akashi’s shirtless back was turned to you, muscles flexing as he towelled his hair. His pine and citrus scent hit you and your mouth suddenly went dry.

_Have I died and gone to heaven? That must be it. I probably caught pneumonia and I’m hallucinating now._

You were startled by his voice. “Is something wrong, ___?”

Dazed, you blinked at him. “Err, no? That is- you know what, this is too distracting. Just put a shirt on.”

“Pfft. Alright.” When you looked back again, he was in a t-shirt, smirking. “So why are you hiding behind the door?”

“Because – and I say this respectfully – I think Sayaka-san decided to make our lives more interesting by swapping out my clothes.”

“It can’t be that bad. There’s limits to what even obaa-san can do on short notice.”

“Suit yourself.” You stepped out from behind the door, sweeping your hair over one shoulder. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Akashi’s eyes widened. “How did she…”

“I don’t even want to know. I’m just glad Mitsue-san washed your jersey before she gave it to me.”

Without the breadth of his shoulders, Akashi’s jersey came to mid-thigh on you. He swallowed hard as one sleeve threatened to slip down your arm. He didn’t dare look down to see how your legs looked.

_I swear there is some deity out to get me. My aunt is a danger to humanity. No wonder Father nearly disowned her. Now think of shogi openings. Violin scores. The Winter Cup. Anything but how that jersey will look on the floor._

He let out a long exhale. “Some people are determined to test the limits of my patience.”

“It’s a good thing you’re absolute, then. Should we hunt for something less…sportsy?”

Though if you were being honest, you liked the way he was looking at you. You almost wanted to thank Sayaka-san for her thoughtfulness.

“That’s probably for the best. There should be-“

“Akashicchi! Is this your room? Yuricchi, you- Whoa.” The explosion that was Kise stopped short, causing Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya to barrel into him. Your face heated up as they took in your appearance.

Akashi swiftly moved in front of you, blocking their view. “If you don’t want to be buried where you stand,” came the voice of hell, “you will shut that door behind you **now.** ”

Kise emitted a squeak and slammed the door shut. You buried your face in Akashi’s shoulder, caught between laughter and tears.

“I am never going to live that down.”

“You won’t have to.” His words were a silken promise. “They’ll all join obaa-san in the afterlife shortly.”

“Shall I go get something else to wear while you ask them why they burst in? I can still hear them outside the door.”

“Check the third drawer from the top. And I’m only going to talk to them because there will be no peace otherwise.”

While you searched for something suitably loose and comfortable, Akashi subjected the others to his flat stare.

“Mind explaining your lack of manners, Kise?”

“It’s too early to go to bed, and we’re all here, so I thought we should spend some time together. Let’s play a board-game!”

Akashi glanced back as you returned, dressed less provocatively. You shrugged at the unsaid question. “I don’t really mind.”

And that’s how it turned into a strange slumber party, with Kise regretting his choice of board-game very shortly.

“How unfair! Is there a single game you haven’t won, Akashicchi?”

A slight smile was his only reponse. You on the other hand, were incredulous.

“It’s _Monopoly_ , Kise-san. You can hardly expect to beat Sei at something he’s had lifelong experience in. I doubt there’s a single strategic game we could play and win. Unless we all ganged up on him or something.”

Everyone looked at Akashi, considering the idea. He narrowed his eyes back. Mibuchi shook his head.

“It wouldn’t be worth the consequences.”

There was a collective nod in agreement. Your eyes lit up with mischief.

“That said, I do have one idea…” You leaned over to whisper into Kise’s ear. He brightened and nodded in excitement. Akashi had to restrain himself from pulling you into his lap and throwing Kise across the room. His eyes narrowed some more when the whole group put on an expression of angelic innocence.

“Whatever you’re planning, it won’t work.”

“Who said we were planning anything?” No one was looking directly at Akashi any more.

Hayama cleared his throat. “So, does anyone know any spooky stories?”

Half an hour later, the boys had run the gamut from downright silly to nightmare inducing tales of horror. Nebuya in particular had a gift for turning mundane incidents into psychotic episodes. Akashi noticed you stifling a yawn and decided to put an end to the festivities. He was still suspicious of you and Kise, which is why he didn’t notice when Hayama and Mibuchi slid behind him.

Your sleepy expression was suddenly replaced by an intent look. “Now, senpai.”

Crimson eyes widened as Akashi’s arms were grabbed and pulled back, pinning him. Kise approached, golden eyes gleaming.

“Ne, Akashicchi, I bet you’ve never been tickled before, have you?”

“Ryouta, don’t you dare-“

“Too late.” You trailed your fingers up his sides, finding the spots that made him flinch. Kise was equally wicked, and possibly more brutal than you.

Akashi’s shoulders shook with the effort of restraint, but eventually he caved into helpless laughter. Hayama and Mibuchi sat back in amazement at the sound, and Kise had an expression of wonder. You just grinned.

“Sei-chan, you really should do that more often.” Mibuchi tutted.

“So he can have more fans than he already does? I don’t think so.” Kise pouted a little at the idea.

Akashi flushed a little and straightened. He turned to look at you. “You will regret your actions very soon.” The words were a vow.

“Hmm, I’d like to see you try. Besides, they were in on it as well.”

The others cringed as you threw them under the bus. Suddenly, there were comments on late it was, and the need to catch up on sleep, it had been a long day. The room was suddenly quiet as everyone left.  

Akashi shut the door and turned around with a hunting aura. You backed up as he prowled forward, eerily reminded of a lion waiting to pounce.

“Now, Seijuro, it’s been a long day…”

“I did warn you, ___, that you would you repent shortly.”

You dodged left, Akashi saw it coming, tripped you up and caught you around the waist, all in one movement. Your breath left you in a huff as you dropped on the bed. You blinked as he caged you in with his hard frame.

“So precisely what part of this am I supposed to regret?”

“This.” He dipped his head towards yours slowly. Your eyes were half shut, warm in his embrace.

Then you choked as his fingers found the most sensitive spot near your ribcage. Somehow his tickling was the worst you’d experienced, as he had an uncanny knack for finding all your weak points. You struggled a bit, but there was no getting out of his hold.

“Stop, stop! I yield,” you gasped in between bouts of breathless giggles. “I’m sorry for everything! Now please let me go.”

Akashi was tempted to continue for a while, your laughter was intoxicating and it felt good to have someone he could be himself around. But he relented, moving away so you could sit up. You pushed your hair back out of your face and surveyed him.

“You’re evil. And somehow that makes me happier.”

His face, while composed, gave off an air of amusement. “I aim to please. Now, we really should attempt to catch up on some sleep. I’ll take the couch.”

You looked at him in dismay. “You mean you’re not going to let me take advantage of this golden opportunity to cuddle up to you?”

He let out a controlled breath. “That would not be wise. This is difficult enough already without you in such close proximity to me.”

You bit your lip. “Are you saying all that absoluteness and willpower was a lie?”

“Do you have any sense of self-preservation at all?” His exasperation was beginning to show.

“Not when you’re involved, no.” You were unrepentantly cheerful.

He closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them again, you were still gazing at him hopefully. He conceded defeat.

“Very well, remember that you asked for it.”

“One of us needs to not have a sense of propriety, and apparently that person is me. Just learn to enjoy it.”

“Oh, I certainly will.”

He slid under the covers, instantly making you warmer by just being there. Never one to waste time, you moved closer immediately, settling your head on his chest and entwining your legs. He hummed at the back of his throat, a contented sound.

The heat of his skin and the feeling of safety soon made you drowsy. The soothing movement of his hand over your back didn’t help.

“Sei,” you said, half asleep, “are you really sure it’s okay to say no to your father? I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“I’m sure. And if it’s not, I’ll find a way around it.”

“I hope so. I just want you to be happy.”

Soon your breathing evened out and you were fast asleep. Akashi looked down at you, chest warm with happiness.

“I know. I love you too.”

* * *

 

Author's rambling: 

So that was cringe-inducingly cheesy. I swear, I just set out to write one party chapter and it turned into this monster. What is my life.

One picture that I used for inspiration is [this one](http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=bpRy0IYlPgOyfgpe1x%2Bveoh4l5k2TGxc#.WHc8svl97IU) from the Last Game trailer, to give you an idea of how they were dressed. A qipao, also called a cheongsam, is a traditional Chinese dress - like [this one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/36/17/a4/3617a4e4e7c9c3440d18461761519214.jpg). The boys are dense, so they didn't notice, but the dress was the color of Aka-chin's hair.

Also, before I forget, the scene where Akashi's father says all the other girls failed was inspired by the response to an ask on a scenario blog. In the original post, Akashi responds that the reader is the girl he chose and he likes her the way she is. Unfortunately I can't seem to find this post, but if I ever do, I'll link it.

Since this is a very long fic, there are lots of things I could talk about, but it would be easier if readers just commented on the things they want clarified. I will definitely answer :D

On the next episode: No angst, just fun as the entirety of the cast goes out to the beach. Possibly I will manage to keep it short and sweet. Possibly. 

Tell me who your favorite character was this time round: Kise? Sayaka? Sei-chan? Yourself?

Also, who would you rather see at the beach? The Generation of Miracles with our main characters/ Rakuzan and its extended cast? Or maybe just everyone, because I totally need that kind of stress...


	7. Sink or swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM make a reappearance for a day at the beach; you and Akashi have some revelations about each other.

 When Akashi announced his plans, it was in a fashion keeping with his character: suddenly and absolutely.

“We’re going to Tokyo this weekend.”

You looked up from the oven you were monitoring.  “Who’s we?”

He raised an imperious eyebrow.  “Why are you acting obtuse? I mean the both of us, of course. I booked the tickets for Friday.”

Your eyes narrowed and your grip on the whisk tightened. “ **I see.** I’m so glad you consulted me about it.”

Akashi eyed the implement you were clenching with wariness. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

“Hmm. Let’s see. You want me to be pleased that you just rode rough-shod over my life with no regard for my feelings whatsoever? And without so much as a word? Tell me, Sei, exactly what should I be pleased about?”

He realized this was not just heading into dangerous territory, it had already gotten there and fallen into the alligator swamp.

“Of course I would never disrupt any plans you had, ____. I checked with your parents, and Kojima-san. They said you had no plans this weekend. And since our exams are done with, I thought we could both use a break. Together.”

Not for the first time, you wished your mother wasn’t quite so willing to encourage your relationship. Your father was likely to go along with anything your mother said, so he probably hadn’t been much help either.

You let out a breath. “I appreciate the thought, I really do. But did it ever occur to you that I might have things I wanted to be doing or that I might not want to go to Tokyo? You might be right a lot of the time, but that doesn’t mean you should assume things.”

He was looking at you with that cat-like expression which meant he was annoyed. You held his gaze, standing your ground. Eventually he looked away, sighing a little.

“I apologize. That was presumptuous of me. I will not do so again.”

_That…was surprisingly quick. And now he looks depressed? Well, the Akashi version of it, anyway. I should probably cheer him up now._

“So what’s the occasion?” You pulled the tray out of the oven, checking that the cake was baked through.

“Pardon me?”

“For our trip to Tokyo. Is there a special reason?” You smiled at his confusion as you divided the cake up into squares and set it out to cool.

Akashi looked at you for a moment, assessing. You felt him watching and looked up, smile brightening.

“I need to know what to pack. Or expect.” You looked at him expectantly.

“There’s no particular reason. Kuroko and Momoi are having one of their get-togethers, and they invited all the Teiko members. I thought you would enjoy spending time in Tokyo, as I remember you saying you wanted to visit.”

You tapped your cheek thoughtfully. “I did, and it would be nice to see Momoi-san and Kise-san again. Did she have anything specific in mind?”

He tried to tamp down on his annoyance at the mention of Kise. “I believe she wants everyone to meet at the beach. Something about the summer being a golden opportunity to bond. That’s only one day of activity though, so you don’t have to worry. We should be free to spend time together the next day. Why did you mention Ryouta specifically?”

You were vaguely amused. “Because he’s the one I’ve seen the most of? And it’s impossible not to be happy in his presence, he’s got so much energy. Like a puppy. Why, Seijuro, are you jealous?”

Akashi didn’t know whether to be envious or sorry for Kise. He decided to pity him, since being compared to a ball of fluff was not high on his list of priorities. “No, merely curious.”

You looked unconvinced, but decided not to pursue it. “Here, you can try the cake now.”

He took the plate and fork from you in an elegant movement. “Thank you.”

A shuffle alerted you to the presence of the housekeeper. “Mitsue-san, you’re back. Would you like some cake?”

She eyed the pastry regretfully. “I could not impose on you, ___-san.”

Akashi smiled at her. “You should, it’s excellent. ____’s desserts are popular and disappear instantly when she brings them to school. She’s a terrible influence on the basketball team.”

You were slightly embarrassed. “I’m sure I’m no match for the chef here, and you can blame Mama for Rakuzan’s weight gain. She bakes more than I do, and better. But I’d like it if you gave me your opinion, Mitsue-san.”

She inclined her head. “Then, I will not refuse.”

Just as you handed her the plate, sharp footsteps sounded. Akashi Masaomi strode into the room, looking as irritable as always.

“Junko, where is my-“ He stopped as everyone else froze and took in the scene. “What is going on here?”

You could see the housekeeper regretting her life choices, and spoke first. “Akashi-san, good afternoon. I just finished making a red velvet cake. Would you like to have some?”

Akashi Senior gave you a disdainful look. “I have no need for such a thing.”

You resigned yourself to eternally being at odds with this man. The other Akashi in the room decided to intervene.

“You’ll have to forgive my father, ___. His delicate health prevents him from indulging in desserts, even ones as delicious as yours.” He gave a mournful shake of his head.

Your face was the picture of innocent remorse. “Oh no, I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Akashi-san.”

Masamomi gritted his teeth. “You two are playing a very dangerous game. Very well. Bring it here.”

Mitsue glided over with a slice of cake, bowing as she handed it to him. He ran a critical eye over it and took a bite. His eyes narrowed. You waited in terror, hands twisting in your apron.

He took another bite, and looked at you consideringly. You blinked at him, apprehensive.

Masaomi growled, sounding very unhappy. “It is acceptable, I suppose.”

You had to bite your cheek to keep from laughing out loud. “Thank you, Akashi-san.”

Your boyfriend also looked slightly amused. And since he was pure evil, he continued with the torment. “If that is the case, I’m sure there would no point in keeping it all here. ___, you should just bring the rest to school.”

His father, who had been in the process of leaving, swivelled around, scowling. “I have no objection to this dish being served here. It is perfectly edible.” With that, he walked away.

You watched him go in amazement. “Sei, no offense, but I think your father might be a tsundere. Just a little.”

“I have no idea what you mean. But if I did, I might agree with you.”

You laughed a little. “Thanks for letting me use your kitchen, then. Would you like a bento as thanks? It shouldn’t be too difficult to make one.”

His eyes brightened. While he never mentioned it, Akashi had no real fondness for sweets, and taste-tested your cakes more out of politeness than anything else. That, and he liked to watch you at work in the kitchen, marvelling at the happy domesticity of the process. On the other hand, he rarely got to try simpler traditional cooking.

“I would appreciate it if you did.” He tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

You were well aware that Akashi didn’t care much for cake. “Was it tofu soup that you liked? And no ginger or seaweed, if I remember correctly. I really should have taken notes when that girl lectured me. Is there anything else?”

“No. I shall look forward to it, then. It’s been a while since I’ve had tofu soup.” He was lost in thought.

You considered him, feeling a twinge of sadness.

_Sometimes I wonder which one of us is really the lucky one._

“I’ll bring it with me on Friday then. When are we leaving?”

“Around twelve. I shall pick you up.”

“No need, I’ll meet you at the station. Now, can we go see Yukimaru? I made her a promise.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

 

At the arranged time, you arrived at the right platform in time to hear the end of Akashi’s conversation on the phone.

“…I understand. No, I won’t have trouble finding it. There’s no need to send Kuroko.”

He snapped his phone shut and held his hand out for your bag. You shook your head at him and handed over your not-at-all-heavy carry all.

“Was that Momoi-san just now?”

“Yes. She was telling me the location she wanted to meet at. Shall we go?”

 An hour and a half into the journey, you pulled a flask out from your bag. Akashi watched, intrigued, as you set it down on the folding table.

“Here.” You held out a mug and spoon. “As promised, tofu soup. It’s about time for lunch anyway.”

He took the mug, silent, as you poured the soup from the flask. His face was shuttered as you spoke again.

“Careful, it’s still hot. I wasn’t entirely sure what you liked so I went with the usual recipe. I hope it’s okay.”

He took a slow sip, his expression still inscrutable. You were starting to get worried.

“Sei? Is everything alright?”

Your breath left your lungs he pulled you into a sudden hug. Your face was buried in his shoulder and you couldn’t see anything. The feeling of foreboding increased.

“Erm, is something wrong? You should just tell me if it doesn’t taste good.”

“It’s fine.” His voice was low. “I’m a little too happy right now, so bear with me. I can’t look at you properly.”

_I wonder what I did to deserve this. I keep trying to cherish her, but she’s one that spoils me instead. Sometimes it scares me that someone could show me that much love._

You didn’t fully understand it, but you relaxed into the hug and wrapped your arms around him. You stayed like that until he drew back and dropped a light kiss on your forehead. You gave him one of your gentle smiles and held out chopsticks.

“Come on, let’s finish the bento before everything goes cold.”

* * *

 

The next day, you reflected that the weather gods had decided to bless you with sunshine and moderately warm sunshine. Akashi pulled his sunglasses back as Momoi did an excited hop. 

“Akashi-kun, you’re here! I’m so glad you made it. Yuri-san, you too! It’s been too long!”

You smiled at Momoi as she drew you into a hug. “It’s lovely to see you again, Momoi-san. Is everyone here already?”

“Goodness, call me Satsuki. And no, so far only Tetsu-kun and Midorin are here. You’re early.”

“What, did you forget about me after you dragged me out here at some godforsaken hour? Really.” An irritated, deep voice sounded from behind her.

Momoi didn’t bother turning around. “And Dai-chan’s here as well, though just barely.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes at her, but chose to speak to Akashi instead. “Yo, Akashi. Midorima has finally gone over the bend. Come see.”

You exchanged a look with Akashi and followed Aomine as he ambled towards a shaded hut-like structure. As you got closer, you could hear the sound of hysterical laughter.

“Shin-chan, you’ve really done it now! Where did you get that thing?! And more importantly, where was it all this time?”

“Quiet, Takao. What does it matter where I stored it? Oha-Asa said today is especially unlucky for Cancers. I’d rather this than drown, nanodayo.”

Everyone stopped short as they took in the sight. Aomine snickered behind his hand. You were especially astonished, having never been immunized to Midorima’s eccentricities. A boy with dark hair and sharp eyes was clutching his stomach, almost in tears from laughing.

Momoi nudged Aomine sharply, unable to tear her eyes away from the monstrosity. “What on earth is that?”

Akashi answered instead. “I believe…it is a flamingo.”

It was, if you could get over how garishly pink it was. The inflatable tube was taller than you, and had a strangely dead-eyed expression on its pointed face. You gave Akashi a meaningful look and a whole telepathic conversation ensued.

_Seijuro, I thought you said you played shogi with Midorima-san? Is this the same person?_

_Midorima has his…unique qualities._

The green-haired person in question had enough self-awareness to blush as everyone stood there, incredulous. It was strangely complementary to the flamingo.

“S-stop staring, nanodayo. Akashi, you’ve arrived, I see.”

Akashi’s face had the expression of someone who’d seen this one too many times and mentally given up. “Midorima. That is an unusual lucky item, even for you.”

“Today’s horoscope said a pink bird and we are at the beach, so this was most appropriate.”

 Takao perked up at the sight of new people. “Long time no see, Rakuzan’s captain! And there’s a new girl too! We haven’t been introduced, have we?”

Akashi slid in before you could take Takao’s outstretched hand. “Kazunari. This is my girlfriend, ___.”

The point guard’s eyes widened, then sharpened as he assessed you. “I see. It’s nice to meet you, ___-san. I’m Takao Kazunari, Shin-chan’s team mate and best friend.” Midorima scoffed at this.

You wondered how Midorima’s cold stillness went together with the cheerful exuberance that was Takao, but decided you liked the latter anyway. You greeted him politely, and turned around when Momoi gave a happy cry.

“Mukkun! Finally!”

“Momo-chin, it’s hot and I’m tired. I want to lie down.” The ridiculously tall boy yawned.

A young man with black hair over one eye and a sly smile shook his head. “That won’t do, Atsushi. We just got here.”

“Himuro-san, thank you for getting him here. I owe you one.” Momoi and the boy looked eerily sinister when they smiled conspiratorially.

“Not at all. I get to meet Taiga while I’m here. Has he arrived yet?”

“Oh, it’s Himuro-san. Hello again. Kagami-kun should be here soon.” Eight people jumped sideways as a soft voice appeared from nowhere.

Aomine clutched at his chest. “The hell, Tetsu, you have to stop doing that. Where were you?”

Kuroko frowned slightly. “It’s not my fault you’re not observant, Aomine-kun. I’ve been here for a whole minute now. I was at the store to buy sunscreen.”

You heard the sound of sand crunching and turned to look. “Oh, Kise-san is here.”

“Ohhhh, so many people! Hello, everyone! No, wait, Kagamicchi is missing. Midorimacchi, what in the world is that thing?”

Midorima huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I refuse to answer.”

Akashi pulled you in as Kise bounced over. “Yuricchi, how have you been? Is Akashicchi being mean to you?”

You gave Akashi an amused glance. “No he’s been wonderful. Mibuchi-senpai sends his regards, by the way.”

Kise’s expression turned flat and he abruptly found something else to do. You watched him go and pondered aloud.

“I wonder what could have traumatized someone like Kise-san?”

Akashi sounded almost gleeful. “Mibuchi, I imagine. Actually, I can’t imagine.”

Momoi started issuing orders to everyone. Somehow, under her dictatorship, parasols were propped up, blankets laid out and a barbeque set out. Coolers of drinks materialized and there was even a first aid box with generous supplies of sunscreen. You were impressed.

“Sei, I think we found someone even more commanding than you.”

Akashi was saved from having to respond when the Kagami arrived with people in tow, looking harassed.

“Sorry I’m late. Took me a while to pick up the things you asked for. Here, Momoi-san.” He held out several grocery bags, presumably containing the food for the barbeque.

She took the bags and peered around his giant frame. “Who did you bring with you, Kagamin?”

“Hello, beloved kouhais! It’s nice to _sea_ you all at the beach.” Izuki’s declaration drew the attention of all the other people at the gathering. Several groans could be heard.

Riko cuffed him over the head. “Restrain yourself, Izuki! You’ll scare them off and it hasn’t been two minutes since we got here.”

Izuki, rubbing his head, noticed you watching with fascination. “Whale whale whale, what do we have here? A new face?”

You were frozen, overwhelmed by the cognitive ability required to keep up with the conversation. Riko took pity on you and intervened.

“Izuki, stop torturing the poor girl.” She turned to you. “It’s alright, Izuki’s presence is like radiation. You get over the nausea eventually. Usually death follows. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Aida Riko, Seirin’s coach.”

You broke out of your stupor and smiled at her. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Aida-san. Your work as a coach is impressive. It’s nice to meet you.” You introduced yourself, drawing speculative looks from the seniors.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around Momoi, who was outlining her schedule.

“So you all have about two hours to whatever you want. Go swimming, build sand-castles, all those things. We can have lunch after that, and move on to the main event.”

“What’s that?” Kise’s eyes were wide in hope.

Momoi’s smile was sly. “That’s a secret. Off with you all. Don’t forget to wear lots of sunscreen. And if you must abandon your t-shirts, please leave them somewhere around here so I can find them again.” A meaningful look was directed at Dai-chan and Mukkun, who both staunchly ignored her.

Takao spoke up, mischief in his eyes. “We should probably keep an eye out of suspicious people, just in case. After all, some men might not be able to resist the sight of such beautiful ladies in swimsuits.” He waved a hand at the females. You, Riko and Momoi blinked at this nonsense.

Several people held their breath as Momoi brought a hand up to the zip of her hoodie. Akashi’s voice cut through the air.

“Takao has a point. It would better not to tempt fate. Perhaps you should keep your outer clothing on.” You and Momoi rolled your eyes, not fooled by this show of protection. The people holding their breath deflated.

“Akashi-kun,” said Riko, “you worry too much. Besides, what use are all these muscle-bound morons if you can’t scare off a pervert? I’m pretty sure you lot will attract more attention than we do.”

It turned out she was right. After the majority of them pulled off their shirts, no one on the beach would have noticed if an elephant had tap-danced in front of them.

Kise and Himuro were immediately swarmed by a flock of teenage girls, and had to be rescued by Izuki, who had them retreating like the tide with a single pun. Takao was equally popular, his friendly personality and good cheer attracting admirers in droves. Kagami, who made the mistake of standing next to him, nearly became comatose after two particularly inquisitive girls poked his abs to find out if they really were as hard as they looked.

Aomine, meanwhile, seemed to oblivious to all the longing glances being thrown his way. He was too busy burying a disgruntled Kuroko under a mountain of sand. Murasakibara decided this was activity he didn’t care for and dozed in a hammock, occasionally peering blearily out of one eye to ask for snacks. You nodded to Akashi as he settled down to play a game of shogi with Midorima.

“Sei, I’ll be around here with Momoi-san and Aida-san. Enjoy your game.”

He smiled and returned to the board, moving a piece and making Midorima scowl. You cast one last glance at the electric pink flamingo before Momoi dragged you off.

“Where are we going, Satsuki-san?”

“I thought we girls should spend some time together. The boys always get to play sports when they meet. This is a golden opportunity for us to do that.”

She stopped in front of a volleyball net. Riko was already there, talking to a tall blonde woman wearing glasses. Garcia brightened when she saw you and Momoi approach.

“Oh my, another cute girl! Wherever did you find her, Satsuki?”

During the introduction, only Riko’s grip on her t-shirt and your reflexes kept you from being kissed to within an inch of your life. Alexandra pouted a bit, but then cheered up when Momoi asked her to join in.

“Beach volleyball, huh?” Riko was thoughtful. “I haven’t played in a while. This should be interesting.”

It was a bit difficult to work out, but in the end, Garcia and Momoi ended up on one side, with you and Riko on the other.

Riko grumbled a bit under her breath. “I feel like the average bust size is much higher on that side.”

You were bemused. “I agree, Aida-san. Though we should probably count ourselves lucky that we don’t have the extra weight.”

Garcia gave you a shark-like smile that showed she’d heard you. “If you think I’ll go easy on you, you’re wrong, little girl.”

Your eyes sharpened and you shifted into a receiving stance. “I would expect nothing less, Garcia-san.”

* * *

 

Around forty minutes later, Akashi was walking by with Kuroko and Himuro when he heard a familiar shout.

“Go for it, Momoicchi! You can do it!” A crowd was gathered where Kise was cheerleading.

Kuroko and Akashi exchanged glances. Himuro was already moving towards Kise, weaving through the throng of people. Takao looked in their direction, his eyes wide.

“Guys, you have to see this.”

In the sweltering heat of the midday sun, there was a zone of chilling concentration on the volleyball court. The teams had been swapped around after one round of play, with you and Alexandra facing off against a vengeful Riko and a strangely competitive Momoi. You and Riko watched each other warily, constantly calculating the possibilities. Momoi stepped a foot back, preparing to serve.

As the ball sailed over the net, you used its momentum to send it upwards, setting it in a high arc for Garcia’s spike. Momoi was ready for it, however, sending a spray of sand upwards as she slid forward on her knees. Riko, who had been waiting for this moment, sprinted, pushed a foot off against the net pole, and used the added height to spike the ball viciously.

The boys collectively flinched as the ball rocketed down. Surely that would kill someone if they tried to receive it. You had no such qualms, taking the brunt of the blow on your forearms in a move that ended with you rolling upright. Garcia somehow managed to tap the ball close enough to the net that Riko couldn’t catch it. You and the blonde smirked in victory. Himuro’s one eye was huge.

“Was it this dramatic from the beginning?” His voice came out as an awed whisper.

Kise stage-whispered back. “I’m not really sure, since I came in about halfway through. But before they changed teams, it was pretty intense already. Yuricchi has a future as a libero if she ever gets bored of Akashicchi. And Garcia-san’s spikes are just **scary.** ”

Akashi slid his narrowed gaze in Kise’s direction, but said nothing. Takao had recovered enough to grin wickedly.

“It certainly is impressive. They’ve been at it for a while now. About the length of a basketball match.”

Kuroko shifted Nigou in his arms and spoke softly. “I don’t think everyone else is watching for their technical skill, Takao-kun.”

Akashi concurred. This was his worst nightmare come true. During the course of the game, you and Riko had abandoned your loose kaftans for crop tops and shorts. Alex had flung her shirt into the wind the moment the game began. Momoi was still wearing her summer hoodie, but it was gaping open, like several individuals with glazed expressions. It was everything he had said not to do at the start of the day – draw attention and take off clothes.

None of the girls were paying attention, being in the middle of a very tense rally. Despite the WNBA player’s athletic advantage, Riko and Momoi were only a point behind. If you wanted to win this match, you needed to be two points ahead. Alex noticed the bewildered boys and smirked.

“Hello boys. Want to join in?”

Everyone that was not Akashi and Kuroko shook their heads emphatically. There was a low whistle from behind them. Aomine and Kagami strolled in, dripping water everywhere and carrying surf-boards.

Aomine looked positively delighted. “Whoa, never knew girls could look so hot playing volleyball. This is a sight for sore eyes.”

Himuro cringed and Kagami face-palmed. “That’s my older sister-figure you’re talking about, Ahomine. Have some sense. Also, Akashi is standing right there.”

Aomine realized this belatedly as an elbow rammed sharply into his gut. Kuroko sighed and returned to watching the game. Nigou suddenly wriggled and barked, wanting to get free to chase an interesting crab that had scuttled by.

At the unexpected sound of a puppy, your eyes briefly slid sideways. Momoi took advantage of the distraction and slammed the ball over the net, scoring the last point. Alex groaned and you huffed in frustration.

“Apologies, Alex-san. That was my fault.” You straightened, brushing sand off your clothes.

She waved it away. “Nah, it’s fine. It was a good game. They beat us fair and square.”

The boys blinked as the intense atmosphere abruptly vanished. One moment everyone looked like they wanted to reach across the net and strangle each other, and they were chatting happily in the next. You laughed at something at Momoi said, while Riko handed Alex a towel. It was baffling.

“I will never understand women.” Takao’s words of wisdom echoed with everyone present. Even Kise nodded his head.

The crowd of spectators had been ready to leave when Alex hammered the last nail into Akashi’s coffin. Overheated and sweaty, she tipped a bottle of water over her head, soaking her face and neck. There was a sudden stampede as the flock of admirers rushed her and the other girls in the process.

To Alex: “Pretty lady, could I have your autograph please? And your number, if you don’t mind.”

To Momoi: “You should put some sunscreen on. Here, let me help you.”

To you and Riko: “Which school are you guys from? Say it’s somewhere near mine.”

The blonde just looked amused. Momoi smiled politely and started backing up. You had to stifle a laugh when Riko looked panicked for the first time that day.

Akashi decided enough was enough and stepped in front of you, radiating danger. The spectators reconsidered their decisions when Kagami loomed over them, with Aomine sporting a slightly manic grin. They turned tail and fled.

Akashi turned around, fully intending to tell you what he thought of the whole thing and how you were never going to leave his sight again, but you weren’t there. He blinked.

Your voice came from a few feet away, sounding delighted. “Kuroko-san, he’s adorable! What’s his name?”

“Nigou.” Kuroko smiled as he looked down the puppy, who was rolling in happiness at the rub you were giving him.

You tilted your head, puzzled. “Nigou? He looks kind of familiar…” You looked up at another pair of sad blue eyes and made the connection. “Ah.”

Kuroko abruptly held out the puppy to you. “Good luck, ___-san.”

When you finished picking up Nigou, Kuroko had disappeared. “What just-“

“___.” Akashi’s voice promised divine retribution for days to come. You steeled yourself and turned around with an innocent expression.

“Sei. I was just coming to find you. Isn’t Nigou just amazing?”

_Damn you, Kuroko-san. You could have warned me._

He didn’t even spare a glance for the dog. “You’re coming with me, **now.** ”

You were suddenly bundled into his shirt and pulled along, Akashi holding on to your wrist like a vice. You sighed a little at situation.

_And him shirtless is better than me in a swimsuit how? Look at all those women staring at Sei. He’s attracting far more attention than I ever did._

He finally released you upon reaching the temporary shelter. But whatever lecture he was about to give was cut off when Midorima and Izuki ran over, looking extremely worried.

“Akashi,” Midorima bit out, “you must come, it’s a disaster.”

You silently thanked whatever natural calamity it was that spared you the dragon’s wrath. Though if Izuki was worried, it might have been worse than you expected.

“What is it?” Akashi was not pleased by his interruption. “Did Kuroko get into a fight again?”

“No it’s worse. Momoi and Aida-san are attempting to cook the food. The others can barely restrain them. It would be better if you handled the situation.”

Akashi’s face blanched and he went stiff. You were surprised.

“Are they really that bad at cooking? I can’t imagine…”

Izuki’s face was one of utter despair. “It’s so bad, I can’t joke about it. They could potentially kill all of us.”

_Wow, that sounds extreme. I should probably do something about this then._

“Then let’s go. I’ll see if I can get them to take a break from the cooking.”

Izuki was one thing, but you never thought Midorima was capable of making a face like that. Of transcendent gratitude. All of you hurried over to where the culinary murder was in progress.

The air was thick with smoke and spices. You waved a hand in front of you, trying to clear the smog. Akashi looked apprehensive, peering into the dense cloud to check for signs of life. Midorima and Izuki kept a safe distance from the war zone.

“Yuri-chan! You’re just in time, the barbeque is ready!” Momoi was happily waving a spatula. To the left, Kagami tried to pry away an enthusiastic Riko from adding protein powder to the grilled beef.

_Ready for what? Burial?_

“Satsuki-san, what…are you doing? Is that a whole leek on there?”

“Yep, there are mushrooms too! Would you like to try one?”

_It’s almost charcoal. At least we won’t have to fear running out of fuel for the grill._

“Maybe in a second. Listen, I think Aomine-san was looking for you. He said something about the captain and practice on Monday.”

Satsuki’s pink eyes were wide. “He did? Oh my, Dai-chan, you’re finally growing a brain!”

You choked on a waft of suspicious smelling soup. “Yes, so I think you should go look for him. He’s by the court. It could be important. Why don’t you take a break and let me worry about this for a while?”

She was clearly torn between her priorities, but relinquished the spatula when you smiled at her encouragingly. As she ran off, you turned the heat on the grill down and prepared to wrangle with the next problem.

“Ah Aida-san, I was just looking for you. I’m sorry to interrupt, but could you take a look at someone for me? I knocked over Izuki-san by accident, and I’m afraid he might have a bruise. Could you check on him?”

As Riko bent over the soup, frowning, you jerked your head at Kagami. He stood there, confused, until Kuroko reappeared and nodded at you. You returned your attention to Riko.

She didn’t look too concerned about her classmate. “Izuki will be fine, I’m sure you didn’t do any lasting damage.”

“He’s- ah, senpai, you dropped something.” A swift kick to the table toppled the protein shaker.

As Riko dived to pick it up, you turned around frantically. Akashi nodded at you from his position near a pole. There was a scuffle from somewhere as Izuki was grabbed and pinned down.

Izuki: “What are you guys doing? Let me go!”

Kuroko: “Hold still, Izuki-senpai. It’s for the greater good.”

When Riko came back up, you smiled politely at her.

“As I was saying, I think he might hurt himself more than I thought. He’s in a lot of pain.”

On cue, there was a thump and a howl from Izuki. Riko’s eye twitched in annoyance.

“Really, that idiot. I bet he’s doing it for the drama. I’ll go smack some sense into him. Here, take over for moment.” She picked up the first aid kit and jogged off. You slumped in relief.

Kagami returned with Himuro, rubbing his sore knuckles. Akashi also came over, giving you an apologetic look. Midorima appeared with Kuroko in tow.

You gave them all a look. “Never. Again. That took ten years off my life. Now, is there anyone here capable of not murdering innocents with food?”

* * *

 

That’s how, by the time Momoi and Riko returned, you had converted the barbeque of terror into something edible. Enough of the vegetables had charred that Kagami had to go out with Murasakibara and buy bucketloads of yakisoba, but it was a good lunch in the end. After eating, everyone sprawled out on blankets, lazing in the sun. You sat with your eyes closed, Akashi’s head resting in your lap as he paged through a book. You hummed as you trailed your fingers through his hair.

“Sei?”

“Hmm?” He tilted his head back to look at you.

“Are you growing out your hair? It seems longer than before.”

“I haven’t decided yet. Should I? Do you have a preference?”

You considered it for a moment. “No, not really. Your hair was longer at the start of first year, wasn’t it? I can’t seem to picture it, so I’d say I like you the way you are now.”

He smiled. “Then I’ll leave it as it is.”

When you looked up again, Aomine, Takao, and Izuki were regarding you with matching expressions of digust. Kise shook his head sadly.

“Urgh, lovebirds.”

“Akashicchi, my condolences.”

Akashi didn’t move, but his gaze slid sideways. The four froze as one eye gleamed. “Did you say something, Ryouta?”

Your face had turned pink. Alex noticed and took pity on you. “Speaking of lovebirds, why isn’t Taiga’s girlfriend here today?”

Across the stretch of beach, everyone turned in unison to look at a frozen Kagami. Then:

“WHAAAAAAT?”

Aomine’s face was one of horrified betrayal. “Bakagami, you…you have a girl? There’s actually a woman on this earth willing to put up with you?!”

Takao was equally astounded. “Shin-chan, the sky must be falling! Did I hear that right?”

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose and went back to his book. “It must have been an especially lucky day for Leos, nanodayo.”

Izuki clutched his chest. “I can’t believe it! My own kouhai! How could you keep it from us on _porpoise_?” Riko recovered enough to jab his bandaged abdomen. He shut up.

Kuroko and Momoi both looked like their pets had died. “Kagami-kun, I’m hurt. I really have no presence in your life.”

“That’s not- it’s not like that, baka! We haven’t been together that long, and WHY AM I EVEN EXPLAINING THIS WHEN IT’S ALL THAT ALEX’S FAULT?”

She merely snickered and settled down deeper into her chair. Himuro smiled one of his cryptic smiles, having already known about it. Murasakibara didn’t have an opinion, seeing as he was in his default switched off state.

Kise, who’d been unusually quiet, suddenly spoke up. “I finally figured it out! It’s Yuzurucchi, isn’t it?”

Riko was curious. “Yuzuru? Who’s that?”

“That girl Kagamicchi met at the ice rink! She’s a - mmpfh!” Kagami clamped a hand over Kise’s mouth, his face as red as his hair.

“E-enough already! Didn’t Momoi-san say something about the main event? Let’s get to it already!”

The cohort regarded Kagami suspiciously, but decided to pursue it later. Momoi clapped her hands.

“That’s right! Thanks for bringing it up, Kagamin. Though we haven’t forgotten about your secret, I assure you. Moving on. It wouldn’t be a real gathering if there wasn’t basketball! You boys can now be as aggressive as you want and take out your frustrations on each other!”

Every male in the vicinity suddenly became intent. Murasakibara stopped being indifferent and opened an eye. Even Akashi, who normally had no outward reaction to anything, sat up. Every female in the vicinity rolled her eyes at the sudden surge of testosterone. Aomine’s and Kagami’s grins were particularly demented.

Midorima, ever muted in his enthusiasm, had to ask questions. “And where exactly do you plan to do this? I don’t particularly feel up to jumping on sand, nanodayo.”

“Tsk, Midorin, ye of little faith. There’s a court down the street, just a minute away. You don’t think I picked this beach by accident, do you?”

Kuroko was thoughtful. “I see. I remember passing by it on my way here. Thank you, Momoi-san.”

In a flash, everything was packed up. Kise bounced on the balls of his feet, full of energy.

“Let’s go, let’s go!”

You sighed a little, already missing the peaceful interlude. It would be war for a while. Akashi noticed, and laced his fingers with yours.

“It’s only this evening, I promise. We’ll be free to do whatever you like tomorrow.” He squeezed your hand.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I was just enjoying the feeling of lazing on a blanket. And don’t worry about me, I’ve been having fun today. You should do the same now.”

You stopped when you reached the court. It had a strangely cheerful atmosphere, despite every inch of it being covered in graffiti. Akashi set his bag down to change his shoes, occasionally talking to Midorima. You wandered over to Riko, who had a whistle ready.

“Has Satsuki-san decided on teams?” You glanced at Momoi, who was threatening to hit Aomine with her clipboard.

Riko nodded. “She’ll announce them soon.” There was a wicked grin from the teenage coach. “I think they’ll be pleased.”

It seemed like Momoi was going to get her satisfaction out of this till the end. As the boys lined up, anticipation thrumming in their veins, she held up a finger.

“Ok, so here’s what we’re going to do. It will be the usual rules, 10 minute quarters, halftime after the second quarter. The white team is Dai-chan, Izuki-san, Mukkun, Tetsu-kun and Midorin. Naturally, the black team is Kagamin, Takao-kun, Himuro-san, Ki-chan and Akashi-kun.”

Takao rubbed the back of his neck. “Something about it seems unbalanced. Aren’t there too many point guards in the black?”

Alex piped up. “It is the best she could do, given the circumstances. The possibilities are (a) one of you decides to change occupations and not be a point-guard anymore or (b) you suck it up and learn to overcome any problems. Alternatively, there is a third route where you just play volleyball instead.”

Himuro frowned. “That would never work. Atsushi would just lift a hand and stand next to the net.” Mukkun just shrugged at this.

Nigou barked in support. You scooped up the puppy and settled on a bench to watch. Alex launched the ball into the air, Kagami and Murasakibara leapt for it, and the game began.

* * *

 

Fifty minutes later, it was very clear to you, Momoi and Riko that this game was _never_ going to end. Even Alex’s normal cheer was in short supply. You all gave a collective sigh.

“Aida-san,” you started, “they don’t even need a referee anymore.”

Riko’s face was grim. “They should have been running out of stamina by now, especially Kuroko. Maybe I added too much powder?”

Alex blew a lock of hair out of her face. “Let’s just get out of here. I doubt they’ll even notice we’re gone.”

Momoi pursed her lips in anxiety. “But I’m not sure they’ll find the house without me. If I thought they could manage anything alone, I wouldn’t have had to split them up myself!”

The blonde woman disagreed. “We don’t need to go far. And if you’re that worried, we can leave directions with Takao and Kuroko. They’re sensible kids.”

You were doubtful too. “I would have agreed with Satsuki-san, since Sei won’t take it too well if I wander off. However, it seems like this won’t be ending any time soon. So maybe Garcia-san is right?”

Riko made the decision for everyone. “Fine. Let’s go. I could use a walk about now.”

Alex whooped and flung her arms around Riko’s and Momoi’s shoulders. “Good, there’s a place on the next street we absolutely have to visit.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Akashi and Kuroko walked down the hallway of the rented house they were camping in for the night and came across an extraordinary sight. Izuki, Takao and Aomine were pressed up against a door, listening intently. Midorima and Kagami were also present, looking vastly uncomfortable. Himuro leaned against the wall, looking vaguely amused and acting as a prop for a sleepy Murasakibara. Kise was nowhere to be seen.

Kuroko’s voice made them all jump. “Is there a ghost in that room, Aomine-kun?”

Takao and Izuki flailed at him, indicating he should keep his voice down. The latter whispered an explanation.

“It’s the girls. They’re having a real, honest-to-goodness, **girl talk.** You know that thing where they all sit around in pyjamas and talk about the guys they like.”

Takao helpfully supplied the word. “A pyjama party.”

“Yes, yes, that. It’s our chance to observe the female species as they are, in the wild. This will be a learning experience indeed! Kagami, pay attention, now that you have a girlfriend.”

Kagami face-palmed. Midorima rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. Aomine shushed everyone and strained to hear the conversation. The door creaked slightly ajar and everyone froze for a moment. When nothing happened, they breathed a sigh of relief and continued.

Takao’s eyes widened. “Akashi-kun, they’re talking about you!”

Akashi raised an eyebrow and made no attempt to listen. Though he was slightly curious now.

Momoi’s voice floated out. “…so, Yuri-chan, how long have you liked Akashi-kun?”

Your reply was a tad sardonic. “As long I’ve been going out with him?”

The pink-haired girl sounded impatient. “You know what I mean. I bet you didn’t just wake up one day and start liking him _like that._ You’d never actually talked before this year, right?”

“You are impressively well-informed as always, Satsuki-san.” You paused for a moment. The tension heightened outside the door. “It was…at the Winter Cup.”

Even Riko was surprised. “That’s like…over 6 months ago. And Rakuzan lost at the Winter Cup. Did something specific happen?”

You were clearly uncomfortable with this topic. “It’s hard to explain. I can’t put it into words. There was something that made me rethink my opinion of Seijuro.”

Akashi made a mental note to investigate this further. Aomine made a dismissive noise. “Maybe she realized he was human after all.” Several pairs of eyes glared daggers at him.

Inside, you continued, trying to distract them from this topic. “I can’t speak about this further, but I can tell you about how we met instead.”

Momoi was surprised. “I thought you met by coincidence when the student council needed a substitute? Was that wrong?”

“It is correct, but it’s not the full story. It’s true that the treasurer fell sick and I substituted, but no one knows that my meeting Sei wasn’t a coincidence. I made it happen.”

 There was a thunderous silence. No one breathed for fear breaking the stillness. Akashi’s every sense was on hyper-alert. When Kuroko risked a glance at him, the red-head’s eyes gleamed in the dark.

Alex was intrigued. “What do you mean? Surely you could have talked to him anytime. Why deliberately arrange circumstances?”

You let out a long exhale. “It’s not easy to approach Seijuro, for two reasons. One, his schedule is notoriously hectic, so you can’t talk to him unless he wants it to happen. And if you don’t know him already, this would never happen. Secondly, he has a rabid fan-base that only Kise-san can top. Those girls have built up some sort of religious devotion for him because he’s cold and aloof. It didn’t help that he appeared god-like. Anyway, they monitor their ideal image of him so closely that they know when something is out of place. They tend to stop interlopers before they even get within five feet of him.”

Momoi’s voice was glum. “I remember. In middle school, they called him Akashi-sama.”

“They still do that. So the only way to have a normal conversation with him is to create an excuse for him to care. One way is basketball. But I have my own club to deal with, so that was out. The other was the student council.”

Riko spoke, following the progression of this thought. “So when you saw an opportunity, you took it.”

“Yes. One of the club’s rookies, Komachi, is in the same class as the disciplinary officer, Shinohara-kun. I overheard them talking and during the course of the conversation, I suggested that I could temporarily fill in for Takanashi-kun. He was happy to take me up on it.”

“And then?” Momoi was really into this story. For that matter, Takao nearly fell over from the anticipation.

“Well I could have stopped there, but I didn’t. Shinohara-kun actually told me to pick up the files from him. I told him not to go to the trouble and leave them in the student council room where I could easily find them.”

Your voice was quiet now, but still slightly mischevious. “Guess what the easiest thing to find in the student council room is?”

Alex was blank, so Riko answered for her. “The president’s desk.”

“Exactly. It’s the largest desk, right opposite the door. I admit it was a gamble on my part, but anyway. So En left the files there and I picked a moment when Sei was there to walk in. And the rest is history.”

Momoi was amazed. “You must have really liked him to go so far.”

You shook your head. “Actually at the time, I had no romantic interest in Sei. I simply wanted to get a grasp of his character. See if my judgement was right. But I didn’t really anticipate the effect he has on me. All my good sense disappears around him. Somehow I ended up…what is the word…messing with him? Then three days into it, I realized I was knee-deep in this and there was no getting out of it. I may have underestimated the danger I was in.”

Alex applauded. Izuki and Takao nearly joined her, but were pulled back at the last moment by Kagami.

“You have guts, young lady. I approve.” She grinned lazily. “And it only took you three days?”

“Ah, no. Like I said, I had no intention of intruding into his life that deeply. I just wanted to confirm my impressions from the Winter Cup. But when I realized he was lot more unpredictable than I thought, I asked Naota to let me keep the treasurer post for a couple more days. He and I are close because he dates my friend, Reina. So he may have extended his flu a bit.”

“Does Akashi-kun know about any of this?”

You hesitated. “I don’t think so. I haven’t made any attempt to keep it a secret, so he might. On the other hand, I haven’t really tried to talk to him about it either. I suppose that reflects on my character.”

 Momoi saw your melancholy expression and put a hand on your shoulder. “Well, I for one think that Akashi-kun is lucky to have you. You obviously care for him. Don’t you?”

“Very much.” Your voice was soft, full of longing.

The audience outside was mostly just stunned, unsure what to do. This had taken a turn no one wanted to deal with. They all turned warily to look the subject of this tale.

“Akashi-kun, are you okay?” Kuroko put a hand on his elbow.

Akashi’s face was completely still, like the surface a pond before ripples hit. It was not encouraging.

Everyone else looked away, uneasy about stumbling into this emotional mire. As usual, Kise saved the day be reappearing.

“Oh, Kurokocchi! What are you all doing here?” Much frantic hand-waving ensued as they tried to shush him. Izuki muffled him, silencing Kise for the second time that day. Takao explained the situation.

Kise was confused. “Why don’t you just go in and talk to them?”

Even the normally pleasant Himuro turned incredulous. “You’re the only one with so many older sisters, Kise. We can’t just go in when ladies are present and ask them to spill their secrets.”

The golden haired boy shrugged. “Well, I have to go in and give this to them anyway.” And before anyone could think to stop him, he knocked and walked in. “Momocchi, I’m back! Here’s the stuff you wanted.”

The expected death of Kise following feminine screeches never came. Even Kuroko was surprised.

“I thought they would get angry at Kise-kun.” Someone nodded in agreement.

Kise had left the door open wider than before. Momoi’s voice came through clearly.

“Thanks, Ki-chan. You’re so reliable. Though even I’m not sure why you had nail polish with you.”

Aomine, Murasaskibara and Takao snickered.

“My stylist left her kit with me,” he said defensively. “I was doing the last session for a shoot today.”

Alex didn’t seem fazed. “It’s good for us. What were you modelling anyway?”

“A line of sports-wear. I think it’s coming out in October.”

That brought up a previous thought. “Speaking of clothes, you girls really should have taken my advice and bought stuff from that store. It would have done you a world of good.”

There was silence as you, Riko and Momoi turned speechless. Outside, the eavesdroppers were at the peak of their curiosity. Riko finally spoke.

“Alex-san,” she said slowly, “I don’t think any of us have a burning need for **lingerie.** ”

Several imaginations exploded at the idea. Izuki buried his face in the wall, Takao fell over and Kagami turned a bright red. Even Himuro looked vaguely uncomfortable.

Aomine smirked. “Finally, this is getting good.”

Inside, Alex scoffed. “Please. Everyone needs a lacy babydoll in their life. Especially you, Satsuki-chan.”

There was a thud as Izuki hit his head on the wall a little too forcefully. Aomine frowned.

Momoi was hesitant. “I don’t know, Alex-san, some of those things were…barely there.”

You recalled a particularly risqué outfit. “There were some that looked like they were held up by sheer willpower.”

Even Akashi and Kuroko were frozen, caught in the horrific trainwreck that was this conversation.

Midorima was scandalized. “This is not an appropriate topic of conversation, nanodayo!”

Alex was adamant. “You should enjoy your youth while it lasts. Seduce your boys. That’s what I told Taiga’s girl.”

Kagami hacked out a cough. Takao patted him on the back.

Riko was curious about this mysterious figure. “And what did she say to that?”

The blonde laughed. “That Taiga would die of blood loss if she tried to hold his hand, much less bring up skimpy clothing.”

Everyone that was not Kagami nodded in agreement. He just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

Momoi piped in cheerfully. “Though if anyone needs lingerie, it must be Yuri-chan! What do you think Akashi-kun likes?”

You answered truthfully. “I have no idea. I haven’t really asked him.”

Akashi rubbed his temples in frustration. Whoever had created this mess, he was going to be dead come morning.

Kise made a despondent noise. “Yuricchi, don’t talk about these things like I’m not here. Have some mercy!”

Alex eyed him thoughtfully. “I wonder why it is that men don’t have the equivalent of sexy lingerie?”

Riko thought about it too. “It’s all boxers, briefs or boxer-briefs, isn’t it?”

Kise choked. “I’m scarred for life now. Please, stop!”

He was widely ignored. You speculated on the topic. “Maybe it’s because women are less visual? We don’t need it, I suppose.”

Momoi struck the final nail in the coffin. “And really, if you got to that point, ultimately isn’t it about what they’re not wearing?”

The assembly outside unanimously voted to _leave right now._ But before they could make themselves scarce, Nigou bounded out of the room, yipping joyfully. You and Riko came out the door, looking for the puppy.

“Nigou, where did you- Oh.”

Nine pairs of wide, panicked eyes looked for an escape route. Riko cracked her knuckles.

“How long have you all been here?”

Kise stumbled outside, tears in his eyes. “Kurokocchi, I heard something I can never unhear. Why me?”

“There, there Kise-kun. You can’t do anything about your bad judgement now.”

Your face was completely impassive. “I wonder what we should do with such offenders, Riko-san.”

Momoi joined you outside, face hard. Alex looked like she was having fun. Takao took a step back.

“Really, Dai-chan, you too? How low will you sink?” Aomine looked around frantically.

Alex held up a hand. “I think my volleyball is still around here somewhere.”

With the exception of Murasakibara, Kise and Akashi, everyone scrambled to safety. Kise plummeted face-forward as Kuroko’s shoulder disappeared. Himuro had to drag away the yawning giant, admonishing him the whole way.

Alex was feeling triumphant. “I think the lingerie chat had the intended effect.”

Riko’s face was still annoyed. “Good thing Kise-kun told us they were outside, or we would have never known.”

Momoi saw you give Akashi a worried look as he strode off, face still unreadable. She patted your shoulder and smiled gently.

“It will be alright.”

You were still apprehensive. “I hope so.”

* * *

 

Later that night, you sat up restlessly in your bed, unable to fall asleep. Akashi’s cold expression, the way he had walked off without even sparing a glance. It haunted your thoughts, so that even the physical exhaustion of the day couldn’t bring you to sleep. You gave up and slid out of the bed, heading to the kitchen.

Once there, you sat on a low countertop, sipping water and pondering your life choices. It wasn’t as if you had actually committed a crime, but you didn’t feel good about keeping something from Akashi. You sighed. It was all so confusing.

A low voice broke you out of your thoughts. “Are you having trouble falling asleep?”

The cause of your turmoil stepped towards you, a mug in his hand. Your eyes widened.

“Sei?”

Before you could slide off the counter, he caged you in, trapping you with his arms. You leaned back a little, but the cupboard near your head didn’t give you much room. Akashi’s face was so close. The height of the counter put you at the same height. You blinked at him uneasily.

“If it’s about before, I’m sorry. I swear never had any ulterior motives when I met you. I wasn’t trying to- Sei, what are you doing?”

His mouth was at your neck, breath ghosting over your skin. You shuddered as his tongue flicked over your pulse.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while. Please, do continue.”

You took a shaky breath, thoughts in disarray. “I thought you were angry at me.”

He moved higher, twining his fingers into your hair and forcing you to tilt your head back.

“For what?”

“For not telling you the truth. Or something. I know you don’t like being manipulated, though I technically didn’t do that.” Your brain was short-circuiting from all the sensation. How was he still so calm?

“Hmm, that. That hardly matters.” His left hand was rubbing slow circles over your thigh.

“I-it doesn’t?” Your breath was coming in shallow pants now.

“No. Because,” his lips were at your ear now, “ _I already knew about it.”_

You tried to think through the haze. “How long have you known?”

“Since before our first date. Takanashi let it slip. Though I had my suspicions before that.” His hand on your leg slid higher.

“You see,” he continued, fingers trailing fire over your collarbone, “normally one would ask the secretary about accounts, not me. And Shinohara never leaves files on my desk. No one does.”

“Ah. As expected from Akashi Seijuro. Nothing ever escapes you.”

“Indeed. Now, since you were feeling guilty about it, and for that little stunt earlier, some punishment is in order, don’t you think?”

“If- if you say so.” You stifled a moan as he nipped your neck.

“Then until you say what I want to hear, I’ll keep going.” He finally, finally kissed you.

You wondered if you were ever going to get used to this deluge of sensations he always seemed to inspire. Your lips parted on a sigh. His tongue flicked up, sending a spark down your spine. Moving back, he pulled open the first button on your dress. You just watched him helplessly.

“Tell me.” His voice was low and rich. “Are there any other secrets I should know about?”

It came tumbling out of you. “Sometimes I worry that you will lose interest in me and leave.”

He stilled for a moment. Then in a sudden movement, he pushed down the sleeves of your dress. You reeled back from the force of his kiss. It was brutal, stripping your already over-taxed senses.

“I told you, didn’t I? That there was no going back. I keep my word, and I never let go of what is mine. What are you, ____?”

Your voice came out as a breathless gasp. “I’m yours.”

“Say that again. I couldn’t hear you.” There was a burst of pain and dizzying pleasure as he bit down on your neck.

Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. You clutched his shoulders for support. “I belong to you, Seijuro. Always.”

His tongue lapped over the bruise, soothing your skin. “Now, tell me what you want, ____.”

“You. For you to touch me. Please.” You punctuated the request with a kiss, slipping a hand into his shirt.

He smirked. “I should do it, since you asked so nicely…” His hand dipped lower, tantalizingly close.

Then he abruptly stepped away, leaving you bereft of his warmth. “…but it wouldn’t be a punishment if I did. So no.” You gaped at him, dismayed.

“Time to go to bed. You’ve been awake long enough.” He held a hand out, waiting.

You stared at him for two more seconds, unable to comprehend the magnitude of his evil. Then you shook your head and slid off the counter.

Akashi watched you shake out your dress, eyes glittering. He has having a hard time not laughing at your exasperation.

_Though this punishment took its toll on me as well. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you next time, my love._

“I think I hate you, Sei.”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier.” He sounded very pleased with himself.

“Well, I changed my mind.” You gave him a sideways look. “You’re a demon.”

With that you turned to return to your room. Akashi tightened his grip on your hand, halting you.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“To my bed, as you ordered?”

He pulled you closer. “I never said anything about that. You’ve caused enough trouble already. You’re staying where I can see you.”

You blinked once, then smiled. “As you command, Akashi-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super long chapter. Ask away if something isn't clear. I think I had a subconscious desire to kill myself because when everyone is together, there 14 characters in the scene. FOURTEEN. I can't even.
> 
> The talk about briefs was inspired by a similar scene in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. A lot of this chapter is. Another thing to note is this after the Inter-High, but before Extra Game. No one mentions it because it's a sensitive topic *____*  
> Also I haven't read the manga, so trying to write chapter involving Team Vorpal probably won't happen until the movie comes out (apologetic shrug). 
> 
> I'm in the process of deciding what to do in the next chapter. I can either continue the Tokyo date or move on to another incident. Any thoughts?
> 
> P.S. Has anyone figured out what Kagamin's girlfriend does? She might get a story of her own soon.


	8. Two mornings and one date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate incidents of fluff. Set before, during and after the last chapter, not necessarily in that order.

**_After the summer party. 7.00 AM in the Akashi manor._ **

Morning sunlight gently filtered in through gauzy white curtains and dappled Akashi’s skin. You were close to touching him yourself, but hesitated in fear of waking him up. And the sight of him peacefully asleep, unburdened and somehow trusting, was something you wanted to enjoy a little longer.

_I wonder what you dream of, Seijuro. Only good things, I hope._

You carefully shifted on to an elbow, taking your weight off his arm. He turned his head deeper into the pillow. On a suspicion, you picked up the clock on the bedside table, still moving as carefully as possible.

_Trust Sei to have an alarm set for the weekend as well. I say, not today._

You smiled, switching off the alarm and settled down to watch him. He slept on, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The temptation was too great. You slowly, lightly pushed away a lock of his hair from his eyes, and stopped. He didn’t move.

_He must be really tired after yesterday. I’m not surprised, it was a long day._

You decided to continue, tracing a path along his brow, across a cheekbone. Back into his hair, lingering in the fine strands, watching it slip through your fingers. A brush of your thumb at the corner of his mouth, over his jawline. Still he did not stir.

_Take that, fan club. I bet you’ve never seen Akashi Seijuro look this beautiful._

You contemplated getting out of the bed and dressing, still absent-mindedly stroking his hair. Akashi radiated warmth, and the bed was luxuriously comfortable in the way only beds could be when all was right with the universe. The idea of having to move, face the world when you could be here tangled in his heat all day was too much to bear. You stilled, realizing that Akashi had been a bit too perfectly asleep for a while now. You narrowed your eyes at him.

_Someone is still pretending they’re asleep, are they? I can fix that._

You sat up and moved over him, bracing both hands on either side of his head. Akashi didn’t move a muscle, but the air took on an anticipatory quality.

“Sei,” your voice was soft, soothing, “wake up. Time to get up.”

He didn’t stir, as you’d expected. You dipped your face closer to his.

“Wake up, Seijuro. It’s late.” A soft kiss to his forehead punctuated the sentence. He didn’t move.

You grinned, revelling in his pretence as much as he did. “Hmm, not waking up? I guess I’ll have to convince you then.”

You pressed a kiss to his jaw, and whispered again. “Wake up, Sei.”

Another kiss to his temple. “The sun is shining.”

Two more kisses, light brushes of your lips over his eyelids. “You’ve been asleep long enough.”

Yet another kiss, dropped on the tip of his nose. “Aren’t you going to keep me company?”

Your lips grazed his neck, where his pulse beat steadily. “Rise and shine, my love.”

A longer kiss, this time on his pale cheek. “Open your eyes, Sei.”

Finally, you pressed your lips to his, eyes closing at the sensation. “I’m lonely, Sei. Wake up.”

You lifted your head to find a not-at-all-sleepy Akashi looking straight into your eyes. You flushed a little, slightly startled by the intense scrutiny. He smirked, satisfied with the results. You moved to sit back and let him get up, but his hands on your upper arms stalled you.

“____.” His voice was low, resonant. “Come here.”

You leaned forward, drawn by his hypnotic gaze. He tugged you forward until you fell on to his chest, listening to the solid thump of his heart. You tried to look up at him, but he held you there, his voice reverberating through you.

“Stay still for a moment. Let me enjoy the peace while it lasts.”

In reality, he needed a moment to gather his thoughts before you sent them scattering like marbles everywhere. His skin still tingled with the memory of your touch, his imagination never having anticipated being woken up like this. He had stirred to consciousness with the feeling of your hands in his hair and had frozen at the unexpected sensation of being vulnerable. It had turned out to be a good move, because you had continued, humming as you peppered kisses over his face and generally treated him like he was a rare, fragile gem.

_Ah, so this is what it means to be loved._

You smiled against his chest, unaware of his thoughts. “Good morning, Sei.”

He finally looked down, trapping you in his ruby gaze again. A slight smile of his own curved his lips. “Good morning, ____. Shall we get breakfast?”

You looked at him, pondering. “Only if I get at least one kiss in return.”

“That can be arranged.” You had to admit, Akashi Seijuro did keep his promises.

* * *

 

**_One normal day after class, after the beach trip. During club activity time._ **

If there was one thing you had to say you didn’t like about basketball, it would be that infernal noise. Not the sound of breathless young men, grunting and huffing in their race to steal the ball. Not the thump of said ball, echoing off the high walls of Rakuzan’s spacious gym. No, it was that horrendous squeaking that came from rubbery shoes grating against the shiny floor. That squeak was the plastic equivalent of nails on a chalkboard. You took a deep breath and tried to ignore it.

Squeak. Slide. Squeak.

It wasn’t working. You resorted to your dependable music, plugging in a calming playlist of piano melodies.

_There, much better. Now where was I with this essay again?_

Unfortunately, the music began to have a deleterious effect after a few minutes, lulling you into sleep. The essay topic was not helping.

_I will never understand why, when it is the most boring section of all, World War 1 is the longest chapter in our syllabus. It’s all guns and tanks. What’s interesting about that?_

Your pencil became slightly slack in your fingers as you pondered the Warring States period instead. Now that was an essay worth writing. Your eyes drifted shut as the music reached a particularly soothing nocturne. It had been such a long day. First Rio and Rui had managed to spill tea over your notebook, drenching important notes for a test. Then you had arrived at school to discover that the same notebook also had your homework in it, but was at home drying. Then there had been that fiasco with the club’s budget. In the process of preventing the hot-blooded vice-captain from enacting violence, somehow you had several buttons broken from your blazer. It had taken ages to sew them all on again. And Akashi hadn’t been free to speak to you all day…

You woke up with a start when you pitched forward, dangerously close to falling off the bench. You shook yourself awake and looked up to see Nebuya and Hayama looking at you with concern.

“_____-san, are you okay? No offense, but you seem really tired.” Hayama was as brotherly as ever.

You stifled a yawn, feeling like your head was stuffed with wool. “I’m alright, just a bit short on sleep. Don’t let me interrupt your practice.”

Nebuya was sceptical. “You should probably go and rest for today.”

You shook your head. “Thank you senpai, but I should attempt to finish this.” You tapped the pencil on your book, giving them a wry smile.

They didn’t seem convinced, but returned to the court, where Akashi successfully got a dunk past Mibuchi and dropped lightly on to the floor.

The shooting guard shook his head. “That amazes me every time I see it. Sei-chan, however did you learn to do that?”

Akashi gave the smile of an amused conqueror. “Practice, I would say.”

Hayama rolled his eyes at this patently false modesty. “Ne, Akashi, _____-san is falling asleep on her feet over there. She says she’s fine, but I think you should check on her. She seems really tired.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes, not pleased with the reminder. “I am aware, but if I thought she’d listen to me when I said to rest, Iife would be much easier. But you are correct. We can wind up practice in the next ten minutes, and I will go see to ____.”

True to his word, the captain put everyone through a gruelling last few minutes of running and dismissed the team with promises of more torture the next day. Returning to the bench with Mibuchi, he found you sound asleep, head leaning on the wall. Akashi exhaled in exasperation.

Mibuchi smiled like a fond mother. “Oh my, ____-chan must be exhausted. What a rare sight. Sei-chan, are you planning to wake her up?”

Sei-chan hesitated. “I should, but…”

_She looks so peaceful. And kind of…adorable. I didn’t even know I had that word in my vocabulary._

Mibuchi patted him on the shoulder in sympathy and left. You shifted in your sleep, unconsciously trying to find a comfortable position. Akashi mentally winced at the painful thought of having to wake you up, but knelt down to do it anyway. However, you didn’t respond to his gently shaking your shoulder. Just when he resolved to do something a bit more attention grabbing, you murmured in your sleep.

“Just…a minute more. Don’t go…Sei.”

Fascinated by this new, vulnerable side of you, Akashi sat down on the bench to inspect you. Your hair was coming loose from its braid and spilling on to your face. He reached out to brush the strands back. Your lashes brushed your cheek and your skin was flushed with warmth. He gave in to the irresistible desire and pulled out his phone.

_This might the best picture I have of you._

You dozed on, oblivious. He draped his sports jacket over your lap, considering. Perhaps the best course of action would be to pick you up. He did just that, sliding an arm under your knees and lifting you. The movement finally woke you up and you blinked, confused.

You realized where you were and shifted uncomfortably. “Um, you can put me down now, thank you.”

Akashi merely tightened his grip and kept walking. You struggled a bit, embarrassed.

_How is he even carrying me like I weigh nothing, anyway?_

He gave you an admonishing glance. “Don’t be difficult, ____.”

You glared back at him, frustrated. “I’m not. If you could just let me walk- “

He cut across you, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t have any intention of letting you go. Unless you can answer a question.”

Your curiosity got the better of you. “What question?”

“What was special about the Winter Cup?” His face was neutral, but you could sense the weight behind the question.

You instantly understood what he was referring to and frowned, tucking your face in his shoulder. This was not a topic you wanted to delve into, but it had to be sooner or later.

Akashi looked at you, expectant. You sighed. “Fine, but can you put me down so we can have a proper conversation?”

He looked like he really didn’t want to.

_I rather like having you in my arms._

Eventually though, he acknowledged it with a nod, and the moment your feet touched the floor, he grasped your wrist in a steel lock. You touched his hand reassuringly.

“I won’t run away, Seijuro.”

He glanced back as he led you to the student council room, which was empty. “I know. You have always been unflinchingly honest.”

You blinked at the unexpected comment. “Is that…a bad thing?”

“Not at all. I prefer it. At Teiko, I believe we spent too much time not acknowledging our feelings. Even Kuroko, who is usually the most sensitive of us. It might not have changed the outcome, but perhaps everyone would have had less difficulties if they knew there were others who cared. I consider my time with you too valuable to be wasted on subterfuge.”

You didn’t say anything, because there was nothing to be said. There was a great deal of meaning behind that speech, the implications of which you couldn’t untangle without wondering what kind of pain Kuroko, Kise and everyone else had gone through. You decided to focus on the fact that Akashi had come far enough to consider it objectively.

He handed you a cup, wispy tendrils of steam floating from it. “Here, the tea will help you feel more awake.”

You nodded in thanks and slowly sipped the tea, thinking. He seated himself with an air of patient expectation.

“When I first saw you, it was with Mayuzumi-senpai. I don’t know if you remember this, but it was a day when he was still reluctant to join the team. I remember seeing the other members and thinking that it would be difficult for Rakuzan to win if the team wasn’t really a team. Then you walked in, they straightened up, and everyone began playing like their lives depended on it. I thought to myself then that a first-year that could keep their personalities in line was either that inspiring or that terrifying.”

His eyes were shaded, his tone contemplative. “Did you get an answer to that?”

“Yes. I made eye contact with you in the hallway one day and realized. It was both.”

He waited for you to continue, not offering an opinion. “We never met in person, but you’re not someone that has a low profile, so I knew about you. The general image I had was that you were…how do I put this? In disguise? Someone who was mostly covered in shadow to give the impression of something else.”

His eyes sharpened. “I see.”

“I had largely decided that we would probably never be friends. Not that I disliked you or anything, but you didn’t seem like you were the kind of person who cared about such things. You were busy all the time – school, basketball, the student council, your tutorials. It didn’t seem likely we would ever be in a situation where we would talk to each other, and no offense, but you seemed cold. I didn’t feel the need to know you.”

“No offense taken. What changed?”

Here came the problematic bit. “If you remember, Rio and Rui were as obsessed with the Generation of Miracles then as they are now. I didn’t see all the matches, but they insisted on me watching the finals. I would have gone anyway – the whole school was attending – but they somehow dragged me into one of the front row seats. I remember Rui jumping up and down when she spotted Kuroko-san on the court. That’s how close we were.”

Akashi almost smiled. He could imagine what your siblings would have been like. “And then?”

“And then you proceeded to destroy everything. The other team. Mayuzumi-senpai. My expectations. I was shocked because I hadn’t realized just how far your ruthlessness went. Watching the first three quarters of that match chilled me, because no one on the court was enjoying it.”

From the stiff set of his shoulders and the tightness of his jaw, you could tell Akashi wasn’t happy with it either. You heaved an internal sigh. This was why you had been reluctant to discuss this.

“I’m so sorry to say this, but I was glad when you lost. Kuroko-san has all my gratitude for making that happen. After that, you lost the coldness. I could tell when you changed, became someone else. Was the basketball team very surprised?”

His reply was sardonic. “I would say so.”

You smiled. “I can see the look on Hayama-senpai’s face now. Then as you know, the match progressed, Seirin won and so on. After the game, I was leaving when I saw you there, smiling at someone. It was…so different. You were sad, yes, but also happy at the same time. I don’t think I had ever seen a real smile on your face before. Then somehow, we made eye contact again and I knew. That the shadows were gone, and that you were a warm person.”

_That someone as strong as you could be so lonely._

Akashi’s eyes glittered, now fully bearing down on you. “That is a great deal of faith you put in me. What if I hadn’t changed?”

_What if she had never cared enough to approach me?_

“That’s the theory I was testing when I pulled that gambit with the treasurer. I’m not that bad a judge of character, you know. There was a point though, when I realized you could have been a serial killer and I wouldn’t have cared.”

This was new. “Interesting. What inspired that kind of thought?”

You blushed a little. Revealing your weaknesses, even given your policy of honesty, was a bit too much. “Do I really have to tell you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Now that you’ve said that, yes.”

You hid your face in your hands. This was going to be so embarrassing. It came out as a whisper. “I found out about the unicorn.”

“What?” Where had this conversation gone?

“The plushie. I know you told her not to tell me, but I extracted it out of Komachi. Her aim is notoriously bad, so I was wondering how she got a prize from a ring-toss game. When I found out you got it for me, I was so surprised. And happy. No one had ever done something like that for me.”

You peeked out between your fingers. “How did you know that? That giving me a gift like that would unerringly melt my heart?”

Akashi was wondering, how in the space of a few minutes, he had gone from being chillingly ruthless to romantic hero. He decided a minor reciprocation of the truth was in order. After all, who knew what you might reveal next?

“I didn’t know. I just saw you looking at it and thought you might like to have it.”

Your face turned completely pink. “It’s even worse if you didn’t have any ulterior motives. What on earth will I do? You’re such a danger to my health.”

He smiled pleasantly. “More importantly, if your undying loyalty can be bought with a stuffed animal, I should be worried. Anyone with a teddy bear could steal you away. That’s unacceptable.”

You gave him an equally pleasant smile. “Then you’ll just have to work harder, won’t you? Put all your considerable powers to the task. So, to sum it up, I realized the dark truth that Akashi Seijuro had been hiding so well these years: he is a marshmallow at heart. Now you know everything.”

He was eyeing you dubiously. “I feel like I understand even less than I did before. Why would you go so far for someone you barely knew?”

That was the clincher, wasn’t it? Why your senses inevitably turned to Akashi like he was true north. Why you hadn’t been able to stand back and just watch the boy with the lonely eyes go past.

“I…don’t really know. Something in me doesn’t like the idea of letting you be alone. These questions are really hard to answer!” The last words came out in a frustrated snap.

Akashi rubbed soothing circles over your wrist. “I did not intend to trouble you. I just wanted to understand your feelings.”

You were instantly apologetic. It was hard not to be, with him being so loving and agreeable. “I’m sorry. I understand; it was just aggravating me that I couldn’t articulate my thoughts.”

Akashi disagreed. “On the contrary, it has been very enlightening. You seem less of a mystery now.”

You gave him an incredulous look. “ **I’m** the mystery? What about you? I can never tell what you’re thinking, especially if it’s in relation to me. I still have no idea why we’re dating. Care to shed some light on what you see in me?”

He dropped a kiss on your palm with a secretive smile. “If you can’t figure out something so obvious, it shall have to stay a secret.”

“That’s not fair!”

“I never said I was.”

You sparred with him all the way home until he kissed you to silence you. It may have worked.

* * *

 

 ** _The next day after the beach outing. Somewhere near Ueno._**  

“What exactly does one do on a typical date in Tokyo?” You shaded your eyes, trying to look out at the busy street.

“Presumably the same things that one does on a date in Kyoto, only with less greenery.” Akashi’s reply was quietly amused, as usual.

“So high-stakes poker games and debates on the Art of War, then?” Akashi had slightly less of an advantage in card games because an element of chance was involved. And because you may have started removing items of clothing suggestively. Though he’d still won in the end.

He huffed a laugh at the memory. “I’d say more in the line of taking in sights and shopping. Is there anything in particular you’d like to do?”

“Eat cake at a café, maybe? I can’t really think of anything specific.” You slipped your arm through his elbow, wanting to be closer.

“Then I have an idea. This way, ____.” You were gently guided down the street.

Ten minutes later, you decided Akashi should be left to plan every date ever.

“It’s the zoo! I forgot that it was around here somewhere. You know me too well.” It was hard to contain your delight.

“It is a subject you have made your feelings clear on.” His voice had an indulgent streak in it a mile wide.

“Are you sure though? I don’t mind doing something you want to do. Cute animals can wait.”

He tipped your chin up with a finger. “My idea of a date is spending time with you. Anything that makes you happy is worthwhile.”

A glow of affection spread through your chest. “Thank you. Shall we go explore then?”

This time it was you leading Akashi around as you tugged him from animal to animal, exclaiming over their fur or the lack of it. Of all the animals, the flying squirrel was your undoing.

“Oh my goodness, Sei, look at its eyes! Why is it so cute? My heart can’t take it.” You leaned back into him for support. He caught you with practised ease.

“It looks rather conveniently portable,” he agreed.

Your eyes widened at the image. “Just imagine carrying it around in your pocket! You come up with the best ideas. Would they be deeply offended if I kidnapped one?”

He pretended to think about it. “If you took all the other animals you promised to abduct, then yes. Is there one that you don’t like, come to think about it?”

“There aren’t many,” you admitted. “I find it hard to hate most things with fur and wings.”

“What about snakes then?”

“I don’t hate them, and some can be quite beautiful. Though I suppose I don’t feel the same about them as the squirrel.”

“It’s just the spiders that you’ve reserved for your animosity, then.”

That cast a dark cloud over an otherwise happy day. “Do not bring that up.”

Akashi merely gave you one of his enigmatic smiles and suggested that it was time to go to lunch.

At the restaurant, you chatted to Akashi about the previous day’s events.

“So what did the boys do after Garcia-san threatened them with the volleyball?”

His face turned into the Akashi version of an eye-roll, which was a flat look. “Their own version of a slumber party. Aomine and Kagami ended up arm-wrestling. Himuro and Kise were discussing hairstyles in one corner, Murasakibara was asleep in the other. Izuki-san and Takao were trying to draw faces on him. Midorima, Kuroko and I talked about Teiko for a while.”

His memory was impressive. “It sounds…lively.”

“It was-“ Whatever he’d been about to say trailed off as an expensively dressed girl sauntered over to the table.    

“Akashi-kun. What a pleasant surprise, running into you here,” she purred.

“Hasegawa-san.” Akashi’s face was totally neutral, but the curtness of his reply told you everything you needed to know.

She turned her cat-like green eyes to you, assessing. “And who might this be?” Her tone suggested you were on the level of a dead extra in a war film, completely insignificant.

“This is ____-san, my girlfriend. ____, Hasegawa Eri-san is a family acquaintance.”

“Pleased to meet you, Hasegawa-san.” You dipped your head politely, waiting for her to brandish whatever weapon she had up her sleeves.

She didn’t disappoint. “Family acquaintance? That’s an understatement, Akashi-kun, considering we were engaged at one point.” She gave you a triumphant and significant look.

You just smiled back, not sure why people kept bringing up these former fiancées like they mattered. They weren’t actually married to Akashi, after all.

Meanwhile, the prince with the alleged harem was not pleased. His voice became dangerously calm.

“I’m sure you are busy with other things, Hasegawa-san. Please do not let us keep you.”

You resigned yourself to the drama as she laughed prettily. A wave of her manicured hand produced a waiter who then made a chair appear from nowhere. A chair that was placed uncomfortably close to Akashi, with the blonde girl holding court on it. You wondered how he planned to deal with this, and sat back to watch.  

“So, Akashi-kun,” she said, slanting closer to him, “tell me. What are you doing in Tokyo today?”

He leaned back in a manoeuvre that was both kingly and distancing at the same time. You almost applauded. “____ and I are on a date today. We were visiting some attractions and stopped to have lunch.” Unspoken but clearly implied was “until you interrupted.”

Eri clearly didn’t care what was implied. “I’m sure that’s all fine” – there was a disdainful glance at you here – “but perhaps you’d like some _real_ entertainment.” She emphasized the point with a saccharine smile and a lingering caress of his arm. You winced, feeling sorry for Akashi.

_She’s decided to go down that route, has she? I might have to stab Eri-san with my chopsticks._

He, on the other hand, was clearly used to this and brushed her fingers off in a trained movement.

“Thank you, but I am otherwise occupied. Perhaps you should find someone else to accompany you.”

Seeing that Akashi was not a viable target, she turned her attention to you instead. You waited, your face set in mild curiosity.

_Brace, brace, brace._

Again, she was quick to fire. “____, was it? I’ve never heard of that name before. Is it an important mercantile family in Kyoto?”

_Oh, we’re going for the elitist bullets. Fine by me._

“Not at all, unless you considering teaching a business.”

“Do you have old family connections then? How is it that you are so well-acquainted with Akashi-kun?”

_I shouldn’t add fuel to the fire, but I can’t resist._

“Seijuro and I met at school. As for family connections, I don’t know of any, unless you count that two imperial concubines that my grandfather claims we’re related to.”

Akashi set down his glass sharply and looked away to hide a smile. Both of you ignored him.

“Then what use are you to Akashi-kun? Surely it can’t be your looks.” She tossed her hair back in a contemptuous flip.

_Wow, she really went there. Is there a comeback to this?_

“Oh, I just act as a sympathetic listener when he tells me about all the two-faced snakes he’s met that day. Come to think of it, he might have mentioned you too, Hasegawa-san. Is that right, Seijuro?”

“I can’t remember,” he murmured truthfully. Eri narrowed her eyes in fury.

“It’s been an enjoyable chat, but I must be leaving now. Akashi-kun, take care now.”

He turned his head, about to acknowledge her blessed departure. Eri, however, had to have the last word, and leaned in, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. He froze in shock, eyes wide.

Your temper snapped.

_Ok, I’ve had enough._

Eri sat back, smirking in victory. “I’ll be seeing you then, Akashi-“ There was thud and a soft splash as a pungent liquid spilled onto her pristine pink dress. She looked down, horror dawning slowly.

You held up a hand to your mouth. “Oh dear, I seem to have spilled the soy sauce. Clumsy me. It must be the poor looks. I do hope you can wash that silk, Hasegawa-san.”

She stood up, gave you one last look full of venom, and whirled away in a flurry of silk and perfume. You watched her go with relief and turned back to Akashi, who still looked a bit lost.

“Here,” you said, holding out a napkin, “there’s still lipstick on your skin.”

Outside on the street, Akashi glanced at you carefully. You had been silent for the past few minutes, and it was making him restless.

“____,” he began, “I’m sorry about the-“

“Sei.” You cut him off abruptly. “Over here.” You pulled him into a shaded spot under a tree. He was pushed back against it without much notice. You moved your hands up his shoulders, lips near the strong column of his neck.

“You smell like her,” you murmured. “I don’t like it.”

That was all the warning he got before you kissed him. It was fierce and desperate, out of character for you. One hand slid into his hair, the other fisting in his shirt. He could feel every curve of your body pressed against his frame.

He tried to regain control of the situation and pushed you back a little. “Perhaps we should take a moment…”

“No.” You took advantage of his surprise to sweep your tongue over his, possessive. He went still as your hips aligned with his. Your fingers traced under his shirt. “I won’t let go.”

 There was a beat of silence as he took this in, and suddenly you were the one trapped against the tree.

“Why, ____”, his voice musical in its amusement, “are you jealous?”

“I don’t know what gave you that idea.” You tried to pull him to you again, but he had your hands firmly immobilized behind you.

“Don’t, my love. Not unless you want to play with fire. I’m on the edge as it is.” His eyes glowed with promise.

You set your jaw stubbornly. “It would serve you right for not dodging that female. Point guard and reflexes, my foot. I was only going to spill water on her until she did that.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You never cease to surprise me. Who knew you were so possessive?”

You looked at him sharply, increasingly annoyed. “The promise goes both ways, Akashi Seijuro.”

“I haven’t forgotten. It will not happen again. Now there’s somewhere I want to visit before we catch our train. Let’s go.”

You stared at him, heart still pounding from his closeness. His eyes sharpened in understanding.

“Patience is a virtue, ____. When we have our first time together, I would prefer that it happen on a bed behind closed doors. I will take my time getting to know you. Until then, be satisfied with this.” He placed a light kiss on your fingers.

You sighed, unable to resist, as always. “Of course. You’re right. Let’s go.”

When you saw where he wanted to go, you almost reconsidered it.

“A boutique? Why are we here?” It had all the signs of a small but hideously expensive store: an ornate shopfront, an artfully dressed mannequin, a name written in calligraphy. 

“You’ll see.” He strode into the store like he owned it, which, on further reflection, was a strong possibility. The saleslady greeted him with practiced familiarity.

He nodded in acknowledgement. “The items I asked for are to be fitted on her, please.” You gathered that you were the subject of that sentence.

“Sei? Would you like to tell me what’s going on?” You had a premonition of a manga-like scene involving dress changes.

“I will after you’ve tried it on.” He gave you a gentle push in the direction of the expectant assistant.

“I’m only doing this because you never ask for anything.” You reluctantly followed her into the dressing room.

After a few minutes of brutalization, you stepped back out for Akashi’s inspection.

“How do I look?” The yukata was a purple so deep it was almost black, with bursts of white, lilac and pink flowers.

Akashi held his breath as you pivoted to check your reflection in the mirror. He hadn’t taken into account the impact it would have on his imagination. Somehow those flashes of skin as you moved – the nape of your neck, a glimpse of your wrist – created a fascination that had him curling his fingers.

When you turned back, his face was as unreadable as always, with a slight smile. “It looks perfect.”

Your heart skipped a beat, until you remembered you didn’t know why you were wearing a yukata. You looked at Akashi with a raised eyebrow. His smile widened.

“There’s a summer festival next week. I’d like to go watch the fireworks with you.”

You tried to hide your surprise, but it didn’t work. “And the yukata is for that?”

“Yes. As I suspected, it suits you.” He hadn’t realized he had a liking for you in kimonos, though.

You looked down at the beautiful fabric, biting your lip. “Sei, it’s lovely, but I can’t accept a gift like this. It’s…too much. There’s no way I’d be able to repay you.”

“There’s no need to. This is something I enjoy doing.”

“But I can’t just watch it happen,” you protested. “This relationship often feels precariously unequal and I hate that I can’t seem to give you anything in return.”

“Perhaps I want it that way.” His voice was so muted you barely heard him.

_Perhaps I want you to be the one drowning in debt to me so you can never leave. Perhaps I’m the one that’s inadequate and will never be able to repay what you’ve given me._

“I…what?” You stared at him, eyes wide. He shook his head and smiled.

“It’s nothing. I’m sure you’ll find a way to surprise me. For now, take the yukata because it makes me happy to give it to you.”

You thought about it some more and conceded defeat. “Okay. I’ll just have to try my best to give you as nice a present.”

“Good.”

Later, you would admit that Akashi had never looked as happy as when you turned up to the festival with his pin in your hair and dressed in the purple fabric. It was a worthwhile memory, one to keep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying this, but this fic drains more and more out of me each time I write it. (flops lifelessly)  
> That said, I have no idea how to wrap it up neatly so you might be doomed to reading short stories forever.
> 
> As always, ask away if anything isn't clear. I noticed that each chapter is almost in a completely different style from the last one. If the characters feel inconsistent to their previous selves, or it's jarring, forgive me. The brain is malfunctioning, so this kind of thing happens. 
> 
> Next time: disaster strikes and Akashi learns that courtship is not an easy thing. Also, you give him a present.


	9. Forget-me-nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leading up to Akashi's birthday is hectic, to say the least.

When he later looked back on that week, Akashi wouldn’t say it out loud, but he would think secretly to himself, where no one could see how much it hurt, that it was one of the worst things he’d ever experienced. He wasn’t superstitious, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that it had started on Friday the 13th.

**Friday, 13 th December**

You heaved a sigh along with all the books you were carrying. The stack was so high, you could hardly see the stairs in front of you. No wonder everyone hated being class rep, it was a tedious job. You would be happy when Gotou-san was free to pick up her work again.

You were wondering whether Mama would make that nabe she had been promising for ages now when someone called out to you. The warning came too late; the boy who crashed into you couldn’t grab you in time and you lost your balance. Initially, there was nothing but the feeling of weightlessness. Then the pain hit in a choking wave and everything went black.

When you finally opened your eyes again, blinking through the incessant pounding in your head, there were sighs of relief. Trying to sift through the hazy feeling of hot nails in your skull, you took in the unfamiliar room. Everything was so…white. You tried to sit up and a woman in a pale blue uniform rushed over.

“There, don’t overexert yourself, dear. You need to rest.”

You touched a hand to your head, briefly surprised by the rough texture of bandages.

_My head is…injured?_

“Where…am I?”

“The hospital. Akashi-kun brought you here as soon as he could.” The nurse smiled reassuringly.

“____, do you remember what happened?” Your head turned to the owner of the low, strained voice.

You stared uncomprehendingly at him.

“Who…are you?”

* * *

**Saturday, 14 th December**

Akashi stood outside the hospital door, fingers curled into a fist, eyes cast down. He didn’t know if he was ready to face this. Face the reality of you. The flowers crunched under his grip. He’d thought seeing you unconscious, a pool of blood around you, looking paler than snow, had been terrifying. It had been nothing compared to the moment he realized you didn’t remember him.

**_“Who…are you?”_ **

**_He froze, eyes wide. His breath suddenly left his lungs and he couldn’t breathe._ **

**What…did she just say?**

**_“You said ___. How do you know my name?”_ **

**_Akashi was glad there was one other person in the room, because his world had come crashing down around him and he was in a trance, watching it fall. You flinched as the nurse touched your arm, making you look back at her._ **

**_“My dear, do you know what year it is?”_ **

**_She frowned as you said a date that had happened a year ago. Her voice was carefully gentle when she spoke._ **

**_“I’m afraid it’s much later, ____-san. You seem to have more damage than we suspected. Can you remember anything about your accident?”_ **

**_You went completely still, your face losing what little colour it had. He watched it happen, hollow inside. You swallowed, trying to stifle the fear._ **

**_“I…don’t know. I can’t remember anything. I’m sorry.”_ **

**_You seemed to curl in on yourself as the nurse left to speak to a doctor. You watched her go helplessly, fingers tightening around the blanket. Akashi came back to reality when your gaze met his, eyes blurry with panic._ **

**What am I doing? She’s clearly alone and frightened, and here I am, losing my own calm.**

**_He sat down next to the bed. You watched him, unsure but hopeful. His heart gave a painful thump when you pushed your hair back in a familiar movement. He took a breath and began to speak in low, soothing tones._ **

That was yesterday. He’d had a full day to let the implications sink in. None of it was good. It was bad enough that you didn’t remember your accident. It was made impossibly more painful when you couldn’t even remember meeting him. How did he even begin to fix that?

_Right now, I’m no one to her. An absolute stranger. She has no memories of me._

A click made him look up. Your father stepped out of the room, exhaustion etched into his face. His eyes softened at the sight of Akashi standing there, jaw clenched and face shuttered. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Go in. I know it’s difficult, but she will heal better if we support her. Even if she doesn’t know what happened. Besides, the doctor said it’s most likely tempoarary.”

Akashi nodded. Taking one last breath, he slid the door open. You looked up as he entered.

**_Oh, it’s the person from yesterday. I wonder if we were close…_ **

“Akashi-san. Hello.” Your smile, while polite, held a tinge of uncertainty.

Ignoring the raking feeling in his chest, Akashi gave his own polite smile. “____-san. Has the pain reduced?”

You wondered how long you had known this young man. Did you know what his eyes were like when they weren’t hiding behind that mask? What was it that made you want to take him apart piece by piece until there was only raw emotion left? You tried to suppress the confusing knot of feelings this stranger aroused.

“Much better, thank you. The painkillers helped, but I don’t need them as much anymore.”

You looked at him curiously as he held out a bunch of flowers. His enigmatic smile gave nothing away, so you accepted the bouquet, letting out a breath of surprise.

“Oh, lavender. It’s so pretty. And it smells wonderful.” You gave him a genuine smile, eyes livelier. “Thank you, Akashi-san.”

“I’m glad you like it. I thought you might prefer something that reminded you of gardens and fields.”

Something echoed in you when he said that. You tilted your head, thinking. Being outdoors did make you happy. You looked back at him, curious again.

“How did you know that? I’ve been meaning to ask, but how is it that we know each other?”

His face abruptly hardened and you felt your heart drop when his hand briefly clenched. You hugged the bouquet to you and looked down.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that. It’s enough that you’re here. It’s just…I can’t remember anything.”

You gasped in shock as his warm fingers wrapped around your wrist. You became mired in his ruby gaze, the glitter of his eyes spellbinding. His voice was fierce when he spoke.

“Never apologize for wanting to know more about yourself. You did not ask for this to be inflicted on you. You are free to ask whatever you want, whenever you want.”

You swallowed, overwhelmed by his closeness and demeanour. Even as he stepped away, features arranged in neutrality again, you could feel your senses tingling.

“I apologise for startling you. What is it you wanted to know?”

“How-how we know each other. I remember seeing you at school, but we had never spoken.”

“That is correct. We met when you substituted for someone on the student council. As for what we are…I would say friends.”

_What a weak word. No friend of mine has ever made me feel such depths and heights in one day._

You noted that pause at the end, but didn’t comment on it. “Then, it’s nice to meet you, Akashi-kun. I’m glad we’re friends.”

He seated himself on the chair in an elegant posture. “I am, as well. What else would you like to know?”

You thought about it. Boredom had you suggesting a game. “It’s no fun if you just tell me things. I haven’t been able to do anything all day, so shall we play a game?”

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Apparently some things about you could never be changed. “That depends on what kind of game it is.”

You shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, hair spilling over one shoulder. Akashi had to physically restrain himself from trailing his fingers through it. Your lips quirked up in a mischievous smile.

“How about you do a quiz with me and I’ll see if I can remember something. You tell me two statements that are true and one false, and I’ll see if I can pick out the lie. That way, I get to learn something, and you get to mislead me a bit.”

Akashi hid a smile at this. “And what if every statement were a lie? I could just leave you with a set of wrong impressions.”

You considered him for a moment, and tapped a finger against your lips. “I think, Akashi-kun, you wouldn’t lie to me about anything that matters.”

He stopped breathing again for a second as you looked at him in the same way you had in the park.

_There it is, the groundless faith in me. Can I really hope for you to remember me?_

That was promptly dashed to pieces when he remembered that you were missing a year’s worth of context and a Winter Cup. Without that basis for your interest, what reason did he have to keep you with him? He realized that without that history, there was no reason at all. None.

Your voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Akashi-kun, is something wrong?”

“Ah. No, just a thought I had. Shall we begin then?”

Having Akashi around made time pass much faster than it would have with you alone. There was a great deal of regret on your part when he looked at the clock and stood up to leave.

“I must be going now, it’s getting late. And you need to rest.”

You rubbed your temples, trying to relieve the headache that was slowly returning. “Thanks for spending time with me, Akashi-kun.”

“It was my pleasure. How long do you need to stay in the hospital?”

“If everything is alright, I can go home tomorrow afternoon. Amnesia aside, the injury is healing fine.”

He nodded. “Then, rest well, ____-san. Remember to take your medicines.” He turned to leave, but was halted by a tug on his sleeve.

Your face was a little flushed, your eyes desperate. “Will I see you again? Later?”

He resisted the urge to kiss your worries away. “Of course. If you want me to.”

You bit your lip with the realization of what you were asking of him. “I’d like that. If it’s not troublesome.”

He smiled, his expression tender, and your traitorous heart stuttered. “Then, I’ll see you later. Good night.”

* * *

**Sunday, 15 th December**

He’d said he’d see you later, but that didn’t mean today, you supposed. Akashi probably had a life that didn’t involve playing nurse to a girl he wasn’t all that close to. You sighed at the logic of your own arguments.

_That doesn’t mean I can’t wish he was here though. I wonder what he usually does on weekends?_

The person occupying your thoughts was at that moment occupied with intense training. The frustration of the previous day needed to be dealt with, and a gym was as good a place as any to do it. Mibuchi gave up on running and stood there with his hands on his knees, breathless. Akashi leapt up and slammed the ball into the net, rattling the frame.

Hayama finally confronted the elephant in the room. “Akashi, what’s bothering you? You’ve been punishing yourself and the net for a while now.”

Nebuya rumbled, joining in. “Has ____-san’s condition gotten worse?”

Akashi paused for a moment in the process of towelling his face. His knuckles turned white against the cloth. “No, she is getting better. The problem is something else.”

When everyone stared expectantly at him, he continued, the words curt. “She lost her memory…for about a year.”

Mibuchi gasped. Hayama drew back in surprise, and Nebuya frowned.

The shooting guard was the first to speak. “How horrible, Sei-chan! Does that mean she can’t remember you? Or any of us?”

Akashi’s dead stare was the answer. He sounded immeasurably tired when he spoke again. “She doesn’t have any memory of Rakuzan in general. It’s…difficult for me to know how to respond.”

The other three exchanged concerned glances. Hayama piped up, trying to be positive.

“Don’t give up Akashi, I’m sure she’ll get better. Did you see her today?”

“No, I think her friend Kojima-san is visiting today. And it might be better if she isn’t overwhelmed with too much information.”

The blond haired boy scowled. “I get it, but wouldn’t she be happier if you were around? She might not remember you, but I’m sure she feels the same way as before.”

Akashi glanced at him sideways. “How do you know that? ____ doesn’t have any memory of the Winter Cup or the events from the school festival. From her perspective, she has no reason to take comfort in my presence.”

Mibuchi shook his head. “That’s might be true, but the things she liked about Sei-chan have stayed the same, right? She might just feel comforted with you around, even if she doesn’t know why.”

Akashi bent his head, shading his eyes. “And if she never recovers her memory? She might feel reassured now, but it’s not certain she would want to continue a relationship.”

Hayama and Mibuchi gaped at him. Nebuya scoffed. “Isn’t it obvious? Then you’ll just have to start over and make her your girlfriend again.”

That was an idea the captain obviously hadn’t considered. “Start over? You mean…court her?”

Three pairs of eyes were rolled. The center spoke again. “Yes, you know, flirt with her, make her like you. Something like that. The stuff that everyone does.”

Mibuchi chirped happily. “I’m sure it will be easy for Sei-chan, since she already liked you once. And it’s you, after all.”

His mouth tipped down, tense. “I hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

**Monday 16 th December**

You looked around the classroom in curiosity, taking in the unfamiliar sight. Reina watched you anxiously as you turned to her.

“So, is this my seat?” You pointed to the desk in front of you.

“Yep. I’m in that row over there. Are you sure you’re okay with everyone knowing about…the amnesia?”

You set your bag on the desk and sat down to pull out your pencil-case. “Yes. It might be temporary, in which case it doesn’t matter. If not, it’ll be obvious when I can’t remember things everyone seems to know.”

You gave her a small but reassuring smile. She pursed her lips, not fully convinced. “Okay, but come get me if anything happens at all. Anything.”

“I will.”

Time passed in a dizzying blur until the bell rang for lunch. You were starting to feel the strain of trying to keep up with lessons. Worse, concerned people – teachers, classmates, even the school nurse – kept coming up to you with worried expressions and questions. The way they treated you like fragile glass wasn’t helping the situation any, though you understood they had good intentions. The insistent pain behind your eyes was returning.

You sighed in relief when Reina somehow got rid of another of those well-wishers. She smiled brightly at you. “Shall we go find a quiet spot for lunch?”

Your grateful reply was interrupted by the arrival of sharp-eyed boy. “Yo, Reina-chan, the garden is free, I just checked. We can have lunch there. ____-san, how are you feeling?”

Taken aback by his familiarity, it took you a moment to reply. “Takanashi-kun? What are you doing here?”

Naota looked suspicious. Reina slapped a hand to her head in realization. “Of course, I forgot. Your memory cuts off from before January. ____, Naota and I started dating earlier this year.”

Your breath left your lungs in shock. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized. Takanashi-kun, it’s good to see you, then.”

_They’re…dating. How did I forget something like that? What other important things am I missing because of this? I feel…so alone._

The treasurer gave a lazy grin, unfazed. “It’s alright, ____-san. It’s my fault for dropping that on you suddenly. Shall we go eat?”

Akashi had been coming down the hallway in search of you when you slid the door open, nodding at something Reina said. He waited for you to register his presence. When you finally noticed him, your eyes widened slightly.

“Akashi-kun, hello.” Naota and Reina’s faces froze at your semi-formal greeting.

The president gave them a warning glance before responding. “_____-san. Are you feeling well enough to attend school today?”

“I’m alright, thank you. We were just heading out to have lunch.” You gave your friends an uncertain glance. “Would you like to join us?”

“Thank you, but I can’t at the moment. However, I would like it if you attended basketball practice today after class. You are taking a break from your club activities, yes?”

You were completely bewildered. Why on earth would you go watch the basketball club? Did you get their autographs for the twins or something? Just what kind of friend was Akashi to you?

Naota broke into your confused train of thought. “The kaichou is right, ___-san. There are people in the team who were probably worried about you. They’re your friends too. The kendo club can wait.”

Reina nodded her head in agreement. Akashi briefly gave them a thankful smile and slid his eyes back to you expectantly.

Still lost, you had no choice but to go with the flow. “…then I’ll see you after class, Akashi-kun.”

He inclined his head and walked away. You watched him go, feeling a little empty at the sight of him leaving.

…

At half-past three, you hesitantly walked into the practice area. Hayama stopped and swivelled in your direction at the sound of footsteps.

You bowed your head when the seniors walked over. “Excuse the interruption. Is Akashi-kun here?”

A joyful shout of your name was all the warning you got before Hayama and Mibuchi enveloped you in a bear hug. Nebuya settled for awkwardly watching from the sidelines. For the hundredth time that day, you became speechless in surprise.

“Koutarou. **What do you think you’re doing?** ”

They set you back on the floor as Akashi prowled over, looking intensely irritated. You blushed, completely at sea. Somehow one year had created a whole new set of dynamics that you knew nothing about. This may have been the most outlandish one of all.

Hayama and Mibuchi suddenly realized that this had no context for you. “Ah, sorry ____-san. We were just so happy that you’re okay, we forgot you don’t know us.”

Mibuchi’s sad, melting expression made you feel guilty for some reason. “Ah, no-I’m – it just took me by surprise. H-how close were we, exactly?”

He perked up a little. “Very. You liked baking for us, ____-chan!”

“Oh. I see.” You didn’t, not really, but that seemed like the best response.

Akashi’s voice cut through the air, drawing attention back to him. “___-san, I’m sure you’re tired. Would you like to sit down?”

You were about to refuse, but got pushed in the direction of the bench anyway. Hayama looked at you like expectant puppy when you sat down. “Erm, sorry I came in late. Someone from kendo stopped me. I didn’t realize, but apparently I’m captain now.”

Mibuchi tried to give you something to go on. “You became captain after the last one retired to concentrate on their third year. And you’re a pretty good one. Isn’t that right, Sei-chan?”

Akashi hummed in agreement. “Anyone who can keep that vice-captain in check is worthy of admiration.”

You had a hunch about who the vice-captain was. “Thanks for telling me that. It was a bit stressful when a first year came up to me with questions I couldn’t answer.”

Nebuya, surprisingly, patted your shoulder in a comforting gesture. You looked up at him, lips parted in surprise. “It’ll be alright, ____-san. We’re there to help.”

Your clasped your hands together, overwhelmed by their generosity. “Thank you, senpai. I must have done something right if I have such good people for friends.”

Hayama flushed in pleasure. “Whoa, feels nice to be appreciated! Ne, Reo-nee?”

Reo tossed his hair back. “I doubt you were included in that statement, Kotarou.”

They bickered, returning to the court to continue their game. Akashi caught your attention by finally speaking again.

“If you don’t mind waiting a bit, practice will end soon. I’ll walk you home.”

Yet again, you wondered where this was coming from. You couldn’t imagine what circumstances might have led you to being friends with the force of nature that was Akashi.

_Also, was it that my initial impression of him was wrong? He seemed rather cold and aloof. Did something happen that I can’t remember? I have a feeling it’s important…_

“I will stay, but you don’t have to go out of your way to walk me home, Akashi-kun.”

His voice brooked no arguments. “I insist. You are still recovering.”

He walked off to join the others, and you were left with more questions than answers. The doubts swirling in your head quickly dissolved when they began playing. Rakuzan was a well-oiled machine, smoothly confident in their abilities. Akashi especially, seemed to be everywhere without actually moving. When they returned, you were still caught in the power of their teamwork, heart pounding.

“Senpais, you’re really good. I haven’t seen many matches, but I can imagine what you’re like in a competition.”

Hayama beamed. “Right? We’re going to bulldoze this Winter Cup. Seirin better watch out!”

Reo’s smile suddenly turned sly. “Say, ____-chan, who did you think was the best player? From what you just watched now.”

You blinked, mystified. “I can’t really say, Mibuchi-senpai. You all play different positions so it’s hard to compare.”

He pushed for an answer. “Still, if you had to pick one. I wouldn’t pick Eikichi, myself.”

Nebuya’s stare was flat. You really didn’t want to get involved in this debate. “You’re all good in your own way. I can’t pick one person.”

Hayama whined. “Come on, there must be someone, right? That you can’t help but watch? And you have to answer honestly!”

Akashi could see your discomfort at being cornered into answering. Despite his own curiosity, he decided to intervene. You spoke before he could say anything.

“I suppose…if I really had to pick…then Akashi-kun.” You shyly glanced his way and looked back again quickly.

Three heads turned to Akashi with knowing expressions. He lifted his eyebrows in a shrug-like movement.

Mibuchi hadn’t finished with the topic. “Ohhhh, interesting. Why is that, ____-chan?”

Your face went slightly pink. “Er- I don’t really know. He’s just…intense? Also, I don’t play a team sport, so I find a point guard’s ability to lead really impressive. There’s a lot of pressure on them to get it right. Akashi-kun makes it look easy. N-not that the other positions aren’t difficult as well.”

“As expected, you return to Sei-chan in the end.” Reo’s voice was so low, you barely caught it. Nebuya’s I-told-you-so-look was equally perplexing. There was a whole subtext here that you weren’t getting and it was frustrating.

A certain red-haired knight saved you from further embarrassment. “I think that’s enough for now, Mibuchi. ___-san, thank you for the compliment. If you’ll wait for me, I’ll see you home.”

Happy to leave before your interest in him was made any more obvious, you promised to meet Akashi at the school gate. As soon as the door closed behind you, the seniors turned to him with smug smiles.

“See, she still obviously likes you. You just need to tell her and it will work out fine.” Hayama was firm in his belief.

Akashi let out an exhale. “I’d rather not have her obligated to like me because of a memory she doesn’t have. She’s already dealing with a lot right now.”

Nebuya face-palmed. “Captain, for a smart person, you sure can be dense sometimes. I give up.”

Akashi watched them amble off to the showers, thoughts dark.

_It’s not that I’m not aware how easy this is to solve. I promised never to let go, but I need to know. Will she stay loyal to me even when there’s no reason to? Will **she** keep her promise?_

He’d find out soon enough.

* * *

 

**Tuesday, 17 th December **

School was a little less difficult to navigate today. The headaches kept coming and going, but with them were flashes of memory. A certain colour or smell would bring back an incident. Walking into a room sometimes led to a spark of remembrance. Under it all though, you couldn’t help but feel something was very, very wrong. A whole piece of the puzzle was missing, but you couldn’t pinpoint what.

And you hadn’t seen Akashi around all day. Being near him lifted the uneasiness somewhat, his presence a strangely soothing balm. You felt safe with him, but had no idea why.

You stabbed at your bento with a little more violence than necessary. Reina watched you with wide eyes.

“Is…everything okay?”

You sighed and abandoned your lunch. “I’m fine. Well, not really, but I am dealing with it. I feel like there’s something really important I’ve forgotten, but it’s frustrating me that I can’t seem to find it.”

Your friend cast her eyes down. After a moment of silence, she spoke. “I think you should check your phone.”

“What?”

“You’ll understand. Go through the contacts and photos. Do you have it right now?”

“No, it’s back in the classroom. Reina, can’t you just tell me what it is?”

She shook her head. “It’s not really my place to say.”

You couldn’t interrogate her anymore after that, because classes started up again and you forgot about the strange conversation in the rush of school life. After class, you somehow ended up at basketball practice again, puzzling over the latest physics homework. You looked up hopefully at Hayama when he paused to take a break.

“Hayama-senpai, do you know how to solve this? I think I’m missing something.”

He blanched at the sight of numbers. “Crap, I have no idea. Oi, Reo-nee, over here!”

Mibuchi didn’t look too pleased at the summons. “What is it?”

Two minutes later, you realized that none of the seniors were going to be any help at all. At your dubious expression, Hayama shrugged.

“Hey, I do better at history than this stuff. Sorry.”

Reo nodded. “Same here, my speciality is literature. Oh, here comes Sei-chan. Let’s ask him. Sei-chan, come here for a second!”

Akashi came over with narrowed eyes and a clipboard. “Why is everyone gathered here when you should be practicing?”

You tried to prevent any trouble. “It’s my fault, sorry. I asked for help with something and they all ended up here.”

Akashi’s gaze dropped to the notebook. “It’s the second law of motion you should substitute there.”

You flipped back a few pages, found the equation, and suddenly the problem resolved itself. “Ah. I should have realized. Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

He graciously inclined his head. Hayama gave a low whistle of awe.

“That’s Akashi-kun for you. He can solve questions upside down.”

Akashi’s slitted eyes went back to the small forward. “I worry about your future sometimes.” They scampered back to practice before Akashi could launch into a lecture.

You smiled as they left. Akashi’s eyes gleamed, pleased that you were happy. He returned to the court with a reminder to not overexert yourself.

As practice drew to an end, a soft buzzing drew your attention to your cellphone. After confirming that it was just a message from the class rep, you paused as Reina’s mysterious suggestion came back. You swiped open the pictures and froze in shock.

_It can’t…be…_

You looked at Akashi, who was dodging someone on court. You looked back down again and opened up the contacts. One entry made you inhale sharply.

When the team returned to the bench, your face was dark with foreboding. Mibuchi noticed, and called out to you.

“Is something wrong, ___-chan?”

Everyone’s attention was redirected when a phone began chiming. Akashi frowned and pulled out his mobile from his bag. He went still when he saw the caller id.

Your voice was husky with suppressed anger. “So it was you. _Seijuro_ **.”**

The room stilled in tense silence. A glance from Akashi had everyone clearing the room in a hurry. When it was just the both of you, he spoke.

“____. When did you realize?”

Your eyes were bright with pain and fury. “I scrolled through the pictures on my phone. There were so many of us together. And then I put the clues together.”

When he said nothing, the pent-up emotion of three days came rushing out. “When were you going to tell me I was your girlfriend, Akashi-kun?”

He flinched at the deliberately distant address. “____, I didn’t want to burden you-“

“I would have understood if you didn’t tell me immediately. But I’ve seen you so many times now, and you were going to leave me in the dark about this? Why? Am I- do you dislike me now?” Your voice broke on a sob.

He caught your shoulders, heart aching at causing you distress. “That’s not true. I didn’t want to confuse you further when you were dealing with so much. I could see it was already worrying you that there was so much you couldn’t remember.”

His breath caught as a teardrop fell onto his jacket. You spoke, feeling irreparably broken.

“All this time, I’ve been wondering why these people I didn’t know were so nice to me. I kept hating myself for not being able to remember why they were important. So many things changed from the time I can remember. Reina is dating someone. The club members changed. And I felt…so alone because I don’t know how any of it happened.”

His face looked as pained as yours when you caught his gaze again. “Worst of all, I forgot you. I’ve been feeling like a part of my soul was lost, and all this time, you let me feel that way. Did – did you ever really like me? Why would you keep this to yourself?”

Akashi’s grip on you tightened. “There is no one I care about more than you. When you said you couldn’t remember me, it felt like I had been torn in half. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to be obligated to feel something towards me. I would have- “

You jerked out of his grasp, face white. “Obligated? Is that what you thought of me? I may not remember us together, but if the way I felt these past few days is any indication, I know I loved you.”

His jaw turned rigid at the use of past tense. You were too splintered to care. “If you had any faith in me- in us- at all, you would have told me what we were to each other. Instead you decided to test me. Was I that…inadequate? What should I have done?”

He inhaled sharply. “____, you’re upset. You should-“

“Don’t. Not now.” You picked up your bag, eyes blurry with tears. “I’m going home.”

Akashi watched you walk away, falling into a dark, dark well as he was left alone once again.

* * *

 

**Wednesday, 18 th December**

“Ne, kaichou? Do you have a second?”

Akashi looked up at Naota from his desk, papers stacked everywhere.

“What is it, Takanashi? I already approved the budget for the photography club.”

Naota took in the student president. His normal composure was starting to crack at the edges, and his eyes looked dull.

“_____-san doesn’t look too good today. Reina and I are worried. Is everything okay?”

Akashi closed his eyes briefly. There had been a wall of silence when you passed each other in the corridor and he’d felt the knowledge tear at him. “We…disagreed on something. That’s probably why.”

“Oh. Then make up soon. It’s making everyone jittery.” Naota waved as he left. “Or we’ll be forced to take action.”

You found out exactly what that drastic action was when you got locked into the storage room with Akashi after lunch. You sighed. Akashi’s face was unreadable in the dimly lit room.

A muffled voice came through the door. “You guys are staying there till you figure things out. Good luck!”

“Was that Takanashi-kun?” You were incredulous at their bravery.

“If I had to hazard a guess, the team is probably in on it as well.” His tone was dry.

“Are they actually our well-wishers or enemies?”

“Some days, I’m not entirely sure. I think they have subconscious death wishes.”

“I can help with that. This is officially getting on my nerves. We’re missing out on classes now.”

“It obviously wasn’t all that well thought through. They forgot to turn the lights on.”

“Yes, it would be much easier to have dramatic conversations if I could actually see you.”

There was a beat of silence. Both of you considered another dramatic conversation you had. Akashi finally broke the stillness, his voice low.

“____. I apologize for making you feel like I didn’t trust you. I admit you were right when you said I was testing you. It was an unfair thing to do when you were already struggling, and I let my own wavering resolve affect you. So forgive me. I hurt your feelings when you have been nothing but good to me.”

You bit your lip, uncertain. “I know I overreacted, and I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it would be like if our situations were reversed. It’s just…I felt betrayed when the person who should have been closest to me didn’t want to acknowledge our relationship.”

There was a rustle as he shifted closer. You tilted your head back to meet his eyes. He was close enough for you to feel his body heat.

“____. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you. Stay mine.”

“Akashi. You idiot.” Your fingers found his face. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I never left.”

His lips unerringly met yours and that missing piece finally clicked into place. He kissed in way that was both a gift and a demand at the same time. Your fingers wound into his hair, trying to make up for days of separation in seconds. The gloomy chill of the room dissipated when he surrounded you with his warmth.

You pulled back for air. “So,” you said in between breaths, “are you convinced?”

In contrast, he didn’t even seem fazed. “No. I might have to test that theory again.” He stole another kiss, this one gentler, leaving you flushed with happiness.

You rested your head against the shelf as you struggled to catch your breath. “I can’t really bring myself to object to your doubts anymore. Not with the way you go about disproving them.”

The smile was evident in his voice. “Well, I was just about to say that you were going to have stay with me a long time to dispel these doubts. Perhaps years. It would be better if you resigned yourself to it.”

“That sounds like a great deal of suffering. Good thing I like you so much.” You sucked in a breath when he kissed the hollow of your throat.

“Hmm. That works out well indeed.” He drew back. “As much as I’d like to continue, we have some so-called friends to punish. Shall we?”

“Nothing would make me happier, especially when they could have locked us into a warmer room. But how do we get out?”

He twined his fingers with yours, guiding you. “I felt a draft earlier…ah. There, they left a window open.”

“Really, did they think this through at all? How were they planning to escape your wrath after this?”

“In fairness, I’m not feeling very wrathful right now,” he murmured. “I think they were counting on us reconciling.”

“Well, they forgot to account for me. I’ll make sure it haunts them.” Your voice came from a dark place.

Akashi glanced back at you. “Did I not do a good enough job distracting you?”

You gave him a half-smile. “You did, I assure you. But I can multitask.”

“Well. Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“Keep up the good work and you’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

**Thursday, 19 th December**

You woke up with your skull pounding. The headache was back with a vengeance, your vision hazy with pain. Your mother took one look at your strained face and ordered you to stay in bed. More than happy to comply, you took a couple of pills and buried yourself in your blankets.

A few hours later, when the sun had reached its peak, the ache had subsided. Blearily rubbing your eyes, you discovered a string of concerned messages cluttering up your inbox. You smiled at Reina’s excessive use of emoji and replied to her, as well as Akashi. Stretching your arms, you decided to change into something warm and go out for a walk.

“What should I wear now…it’s pretty cold.”

You mused over the merits of a beige sweater when you saw the box out of the corner of your eye. Curious, you pulled out the container and discovered that it was much larger than you had expected. The lid lifted away to reveal folds of dark purple fabric, heavily embroidered with flowers.

Your head jolted at the sight of a yukata you didn’t remember owning. Resting on the glossy clothing was a latched wooden box. You opened it with trembling fingers. A dragonfly glinted in the light, dancing among peonies. The hair pin cut painfully into your flesh as your grip tightened around it. The memories came back in a rush, short-circuiting your senses for a moment.

_I remember the missing piece now. Is it too late?_

You didn’t stop to consider the possibility, running out of the house as fast as you could.

* * *

 

**Friday, 20 th December**

For all intents and purposes, it was a standard day in Akashi’s schedule. There was school in the morning, practice in the afternoon and things to be done when he got back home. And it largely would have been, had Hayama not been sneaking glances at him all day.

_What are the chances they’ve planned something? Very high, I’d say._

There had been a surprising number of people greeting him all day. Kuroko, sensible as ever, called in the morning. Aomine’s text sounded so reluctant that Akashi could almost see Momoi standing over him with a glare. It was hard to get offended when Murasakibara’s call lasted 30 seconds, since his calling at all was a miracle. Midorima planned ahead and sent him his lucky item for the day.

_Though, what am I supposed to do with this…is it a piggy bank? I can’t tell. I’ve never seen one shaped like a lamp before._

Even Kagami had sent a badly spelled text, which might have been the highlight of Akashi’s day. Altogether, Akashi was not surprised when Reo’s sly smiles and Nebuya’s sudden good behaviour all resulted in him being blindfolded and bundled into an unfamiliar café. He was still not surprised when the blindfold was taken off and a chorus of voices cheerfully sounded.

“Happy birthday, Akashi!”

He smiled, the happiness transforming his features to one of youthful innocence. Reina and Naota, who weren’t used to this version of Akashi, blinked at the radiance. His voice bubbled with barely contained amusement when he spoke.

“Thank you everyone. This is unexpected.”

Mibuchi didn’t look too convinced of this, but decided to let it go. Your twin siblings, no longer able to restrain themselves, burst into the scene.

“Akashi nii-san, look, look we made the cake. Isn’t it pretty?” Rui practically bounced off the floor.

Rio, slightly more collected than his excitable sister, grinned at the older boy. “Now you’re here, we can light the candles.”

Akashi surveyed the confection, which was an amorphous white mass, slightly askew with iced flowers and smiled again. “Thank you, Rio-kun, Rui-chan.”

The table with the cake on it had a small stack of wrapped gifts on it. A bunch of flowers sat next to plates of snacks. The only thing missing from the joyous atmosphere was an important person.

Reina noticed Akashi’s glance around the room. “____ will be here soon. She’s just running a bit late.”

He found this a bit strange but decided you must have had your reasons. Though hopefully you would arrive soon. He hadn’t seen you since Wednesday. Just as he finished the thought, you ran into the room, breathing hard.

“Sorry, it took me longer than I expected. Did I keep you waiting?”

Hayama’s grin was blinding as you unwound a thick scarf from around your neck. “Nah, we only got here a couple of minutes ago. We can get started now.”

Akashi gave you a concerned look. “Are you alright? You seem exhausted.”

You waved it away. “I’m fine. Just had to do something at the last minute.”

He couldn’t probe any further because the twins grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off towards the table. Naota, the unofficial photographer, snapped away merrily as Akashi’s face became politely confused.

Mibuchi lit the candles with a flourish. “Now, Sei-chan, make a wish!”

Akashi hesitated for a moment and then blew the candles out. The room erupted in applause, cheers and general mayhem. He was bemused.

“Everyone is strangely enthusiastic about my birthday. I feel undeserving of this.”

You laughed. “Well, it is an excuse to do something fun. I think some of us are here for the food, not you.”

Mibuchi, ever vigilant, scolded Nebuya as he swiped some icing off the cake. “Eikichi, behave yourself! Can’t you wait till I serve it on a plate?”

Nebuya didn’t seem to care. “Hey, this isn’t bad.”

Eventually everyone settled into comfortable conversation as the snacks disappeared. You and Reina gasped over the delicate beauty of the cupcakes.

“Mibuchi-senpai, did you really make these? They’re amazing!” You wondered why you had bothered baking so much if he was this talented.

“It’s a hobby of mine. Ask Sei-chan, I made chocolates last year.”

“We need to draft you into the home economics class. Look at that decoration!” Reina’s eyes sparkled with glee.

The twins abandoned their basketball lesson with Nebuya and ran over to Akashi.

“Nii-san, let’s do the presents now!”

“Yeah, open them!”

Everyone else turned their attention to the new development. Akashi’s eyes softened.

“Shall we, then?”

Rui and Rio watched like eager puppies as Akashi opened the first gift. It was a photo album, filled with news clippings of the team, photos from when the Teiko team got together, and other strangely sweet memories. Akashi looked up at them, eyes glinting.

“Did you make this all by yourselves?”

Rui nodded. “We’re good at finding things. Do you like it, nii-san?”

“Yes. I’ve never gotten a gift like this before. Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”

They gave him high voltage smiles in response. Akashi moved on to the next one. The ochre jacket was an interesting style, with a wide, sharp collar, almost formal in its appearance but given an edgy street fashion aura by its hood and loose ties.

Hayama rubbed his neck nervously. “You don’t wear normal clothes that much, so I thought it would be a change.”

Akashi smiled reassuringly. Nebuya’s oddly shaped parcel turned out to be a bag of organic tea.

His expression was serious. “It’s good for your health. Especially if you need to build muscle tone.” You had to hide a smile at this.

Akashi looked curiously at the envelope next. “Who is this from?”

Reina clasped her hands behind her back, shy. “Naota and I have two presents for you.”

Her boyfriend pointed to the slip Akashi held. “That’s a get-out-of-jail-free-card. For one day, you can ask the student council to take on your work so you’re free. I had to pull in a lot of favours for that one.”

Reina tipped her chin at a small glass box. “The chest has messages from…well, you’ll see.”

Akashi unrolled a tiny scroll of paper. It read: “Akashi-kun, thank you for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself.” He turned it over to find Kuroko’s neat signature.

“Are they all like this?” His face was composed, but his shoulders had gone stiff.

Rio suddenly piped in. “Uh-huh, and lots of people wrote them. Nii-san’s friends from Tokyo, the basketball team, the student council…Even onee-san’s kendo club.”

Akashi’s head stayed dipped a for second longer. Then he looked up at your friends, eyes gleaming. “I’m touched. Thank you.”

Mibuchi handed him a beautifully wrapped bundle. “Open mine next.”

Hayama’s eyes widened at the sight of a lovely white scarf. “Don’t tell me you knitted that yourself, Reo-nee!”

Reo flushed. “I can manage this much, thank you.”

Akashi smiled at him, scarf bundled around his neck. “You are as capable as always, Mibuchi.”

Everyone looked at expectantly at you. Akashi sat in watchful stillness as you pulled out your cellphone. After two rings, the person on the other end picked up.

“Yes, it’s me. I’ll put you on speaker, if that’s okay.”

You held the phone out for everyone to hear. A familiar voice trilled out.

“Akashi-kun, are you there?”

“Momoi? I’m listening.” Akashi had an eyebrow raised at you. You gestured for him to keep listening.

She barked into the background. “Everyone, would you stop squabbling for two seconds and pay attention? Akashi-kun is on the phone right now. Let’s wish him a happy birthday!”

Aomine sounded bored. “Yo. Congrats on surviving so far.”

Kise’s exuberance couldn’t be contained. “AKASHICCHIIIIII! Happy birthday!”

Kuroko’s voice could barely be heard. “Akashi-kun, happy returns of the day.”

Midorima was as curt as ever. “I hope you’re doing well, Akashi.”

Incredibly, Murasakibara was there as well. “Aka-chin, did you eat lots of sweets? You should.”

The person whose birthday it was looked deeply amused. “Thank you, everyone. I should ask…what is that noise? Are you on a train?”

Kise’s delighted voice came through. “Oh, clever as always, Akashicchi! Guess who’s coming to Kyoto for Christmas?”

Momoi regained control of the conversation. “Sheesh, Ki-chan, giving it away so quickly. Akashi-kun, we’ll be in Kyoto for a couple of days, so keep your schedule free!”

“Ah. I’ll look forward to it then.” There was a click as the call ended. Nebuya gave a low whistle.

“How did you manage to get them all to come here, ____-san?”

You thought about it. “Well, I had a lot of help from Satsuki-san, in honesty. Kuroko-san and Kise-san were easy to ask. As for the others, it just worked itself out somehow.”

The twins were ablaze with excitement. Rui’s eyes sparkled. “Imagine, all of the Generation of Miracles, here!”

You slanted a narrowed gaze at them. “Now, let’s not get carried away. They’re here for their own reasons.”

After a few more minutes of speculation, everyone said their goodbyes. You left last with Akashi, watching your friends disperse in different directions.

He took your hand into his. “I don’t think I’ve ever had to thank so many people in one day. Especially you, I think.”

You smiled into your scarf. “If it’s the visit, it should really be Satsuki-san you thank. She’s a wonder of organization.”

Akashi stopped when you blocked his path. “That’s why I want to give you my own present now.”

You pulled him towards a playground, seating yourself on a swing. He watched curiously as you pulled out a rectangular box from your bag. Your cheeks were pink when you held it out to him.

He pulled the string loose to reveal a flat box of pale wood. The checkered pattern on the outside looked familiar. He gave you a sharp look.

You nodded at the latch on the long edge. “Open it.”

Akashi sucked in a breath when the lid straightened out to reveal shiny shogi pieces set in a frame, glossy with black lacquer. Careful calligraphy delineated the positions of the pieces. The quality of the wood and the skill of the brushstrokes marked the set as a rare type.

“How did you...” His eyes were wide with surprise.

Your face deepened in colour. “I-I made it. There’s someone in the family who works as an engraver. They offered to teach me.”

His eyes moved to your hands, which were gripping the swing chains. “Is that why you had cuts on your hands two weeks ago?”

“Yeah. It took me a while to get it right. I didn’t do the calligraphy, but the woodwork is all mine. Check the side of the box.”

A closer inspection of the edges where the hinges were led to the discovery of Akashi’s name set among carved peonies. His fingers tightened as he realized how much work had gone into this.

You continued, not entirely sure how to be around him. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, but it’s made to be portable. The box folds out into the game board. Maybe you can test it with Midorima-san when he gets here.”

There was rattle as Akashi moved in front of you and covered your hands on the chains with his. You blinked as he rested his forehead against yours.

“____.” His voice was a whisper. “What do I do with you? Sometimes I think I don’t deserve this much, but I can’t seem to let go of you anyway.”

“Then don’t. Seijuro.” He drew back to stare into your eyes at the sound of his name.

“Did you…get your memories back?”

“Yes. I have the hairpin to thank for that.” You smiled at the fierce joy that lit his crimson irises.

“Then, you will know what it means when I tell you to be prepared. I’m going to keep you close for a while after that scare you gave me. Don’t expect me to be kind.”

You brushed your lips over his. “I won’t. I remember our promise. And I’ll keep it as long you want me to. Happy birthday, Seijuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters. Real life essays got in the way (sob). 
> 
> This was a very strange writing experience, and I don't know if I like it or not. I'll wait for reader reactions to decide. Originally I meant to play it out as a comedy of errors, but somehow it turned into this semi-angst piece.  
> ALSO WHO IS THIS MARSHMALLOW? WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH AKASHI?
> 
> Hopefully next time I can put out a chapter slightly faster by writing small, sweet drabbles rather than these torturous plots. We'll see.


	10. Future diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei-chan and co, a few years into the future. Shenanigans still abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reach the end of this fic after very few trials and tribulations. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Vague smut towards the end. Not really, but a little.

**In the not too distant future.**

It was a truth not quite universally acknowledged that a wedding was one of the most stressful events in one’s life. And if you were Akashi Seijuro, heir to a distinguished family and friend to some of the most deranged basketball players in the country, the stress went up exponentially. For not the first time, he wondered why he didn’t just disown them all.

“With friends like these, who needs enemies?” Akashi’s eyes slid sideways at Kuroko’s soft words. “Is what you’re probably thinking, right, Akashi-kun?”

“Something like that,” he admitted. “More importantly, I was thinking we should separate Midorima and Mibuchi before they slaughter each other. I understand it is difficult to get bloodstains out of the carpet.”

Kuroko looked across the low coffee table around which they were clustered. The apartment you shared with Akashi was decorated in warm pastels, and it would indeed be a pity to destroy its cosiness with a double murder. He watched in resigned sympathy as Aomine lounged on the couch, head tipped over the edge in boredom. The nation’s most talented power forward was on the verge of falling asleep.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, sounding at the end of his rope. “This is not a position to be taken lightly, nanodayo. Besides, if we were to go by the level of closeness, I have known Akashi for longer than you have.”

Reo scowled at the reminder. “Most of which time was spent in medical school. Also, if I let you be the best man, who knows what horrifying schemes you might come up with. Sei-chan might be left holding a tortoise instead of a wedding ring!”

“It was one time and an especially bad day for Cancers, nanodayo!” Well, Midorima’s rope had never been that long to begin with.

“Further,” Mibuchi held up a finger like a lawyer, “I do not trust your colour sense. If you had any, you would have never joined a school with _orange jerseys_.”

Kise foolishly tried to play peacemaker just before Midorima lunged across the table at Reo’s throat. “Now, now. Shouldn’t the person who’s getting married decide their best man?”

Akashi gave the blond model a chilling look when the quarrelling pair looked expectantly at him. Internally, he went through a range of possible outcomes from risking Midorima’s eccentricities to just eloping with you in the dead of the night. He finally decided on a course of action.

All eyes turned to him in anticipation when he set down his cup. “Then, I’d like you to be my best man, Kuroko.”

Huge blue eyes blinked in surprise. Midorima and Mibuchi were frozen stiff. “Are you sure, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi smiled in his trademark dangerously pleasant manner. It was the one he reserved for insolent subordinates before hell was unleashed on them. “Yes, and I’m sure _____ would agree. If it is not troublesome, of course.”

Suddenly no one wanted to disagree with anything he said anymore. Kuroko smiled, eyes soft. “I shall do my best, Akashi-kun.” Before all the light was sucked out of the room by the darkness hovering over two dejected people, he spoke again. “Of course, I will need Mibuchi-san and Midorima-kun’s help, since I cannot do it all alone.”

Midorima perked up slightly at this. Reo looked at Kuroko with glistening eyes. “Really, Kuroko-kun?”

He nodded in reply. “Mibuchi-san will need to help me pick colours, since I’ve never done this before. And Midorima-kun, there’s a bachelor party that needs planning.”   

Akashi silently thanked whatever deities resided in the heavens for the miracle that was Kuroko. He looked over when Aomine stifled a yawn and mumbled. “So when are you getting hitched anyway?”

“Two months from now, in May. I see you’re attentive as always, Aomine.”

The dirty look Aomine shot back in response went unnoticed by the group as the front door opened with a click. You walked in, dropping your keys in a bowl and shrugging off your jacket.

“I’m home. Kiku, where are you?” Kuroko flinched as the orange cat, which had been peacefully dozing in his lap, abruptly abandoned him.

You scooped the purring bundle up and walked into the living room. Somehow you were not surprised by the overwhelming male presence crowding your house. “Oh, Sei, you’re early. There’s so many people! Hello, everyone. Did I interrupt something?”   

Kise gave you his million-dollar grin. “Yuricchi, welcome back. We were just talking about the wedding plans. Congratulations, by the way!”

“Thank you, Kise-kun. I’m going to get some tea. Would anyone like anything to drink?”

There was a chorus of negative answers. Akashi joined in you in the kitchen, taking advantage of the relative privacy to kiss your nose. You wrapped your arms around his waist, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Welcome back,” he murmured. “How was your day?”

“Not too bad. I managed to prevent the copywriter from assaulting the accountant. We’re going to have to change their desks. And the editorial team is doing better. How about you?”

“Well,” he glanced significantly at the squabbling group in the other room, “you could say I stopped some bloodshed as well.”

You bit back a smile. “I adore Midorima-kun and Mibuchi-senpai, but they can be a bit…much.”

“Indeed. It took a while for me to convince them that the wedding could be a mix of modern and traditional, and after that, they began the argument about who would make a better organizer. I confess I’m glad to leave it to Kuroko.”

You added boiling water to the teapot and waited for it to steep. “I see there’s more than one benefit to being CEO, other than the absurdly high salary. Everyone just listens to you.”

“I don’t understand why you are the only one immune to this, though. I might be making a terrible mistake, marrying the one person who can resist me.” He trailed a finger along your cheekbone.

“Isn’t it good strategy to keep your enemies close? Besides, I thought you were always right. You don’t make mistakes.” You followed Akashi out of the kitchen, cradling a warm mug in your hands.

You curled up on the couch to watch the motley crew of wedding planners. Akashi sat down at your side, conveniently providing a shoulder for you to rest your head on. The conversation had wandered from table settings to current gossip.

As usual, it was Kise that brought up the topic. “Ne, ne, speaking of getting married, does anyone know when Kagamicchi will propose to Yuzurucchi? It’s about time he did.”

Kuroko was thoughtful. “He said something about needing to make it perfect.”

“It’s not like she’d refuse him,” you said. “I know her and she obviously likes him. Plus, they’ve been together for a while now.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “This is Bakagami we’re talking about. He’s not exactly the brightest bulb in the lot. It’ll take him a while to work up to it.”

Midorima huffed in disbelief. “Wise words coming from the person who is well-known for commitment issues. Just last week the tabloid ran an article about the five women you dated in three months.”

The alleged playboy raised an eyebrow. “Why, Midorima, I didn’t know you were so interested in my life.”

“Oha-Asa publishes weekly horoscopes in the paper, nanodayo.”

Mibuchi looked very interested in the subject. “As the other person who appears in magazines a lot, do you have a significant other, Kise-kun?”

The blonde pouted. “I wish I did, but no. My schedule keeps me too busy to meet anyone outside of work, and I haven’t met anyone interesting anyway. I don’t want a relationship that’s not serious, but none of the people I’ve met so far have inspired any strong feelings.”  

You smiled reassuringly at Kise. “I’m sure you’ll find the right person soon.”

Kuroko gave an encouraging nod. “That’s right, Kise-kun. There must be someone out there who can see past your narcissism.”

“KUROKOCCHI!”

Akashi intervened. “It’s about time everyone headed home. I’m sure there are things you need to be doing. Thank you for taking time out of your day.”

One by one, they stretched out to their full heights, and said their goodbyes. Kise was the last to leave, and you shut the door after him with a sigh. You turned back to find Akashi speaking on the phone with a vaguely strained expression.

“Yes, I’ll look at the report tomorrow…all of them, including the quarterly. Tell them to hold off on the audit until the expenses have been tallied. No, I don’t want the meeting pushed back. Right, tomorrow it is.”

You touched his shoulder as the call ended. “Do you have to leave early again?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I hate to leave you alone, but they’re still adjusting to the restructuring, so it will be like this for a while.” He brushed a thumb over your lips in apology.

You cradled his palm to your cheek. “It’s alright. I have Kiku for company while you’re gone.”

The cat meowed in agreement, making the both of you smile. Akashi’s attention returned to you when you continued. “Just make it up during the honeymoon.”

His arm hitched you closer. “I certainly will. I intend to take my time exploring every inch of your skin.” His hand tightened over your hip, burning through your clothes. “You will be mine in every way that matters. Are you prepared?”

“Of course. Though I won’t make it easy on you.” You looked up at him through your lashes.

His head tilted up, eyes widened in golden anticipation. “I hope you don’t. Defiance will only make it more interesting.”

You leaned against him, energy suddenly depleted. “This wedding can’t get here fast enough.”

“I agree. Now to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.”

You fell asleep to thoughts of white sheets against crimson hair and a blissful day where you could wake up with no worries.

* * *

“So remind me again,” said Riko, swirling the contents of her glass, “what happens during girls’ night out?”

Your best friend threw back a shot of electric blue liquid and winced. “Technically,” Reina pointed out, “it’s a bachelorette party.”

Kagami’s girlfriend, fondly nicknamed Yuzuru, raised an eyebrow. “Technically, the bride has been dating Akashi-kun for ages, and was never a bachelorette to begin with.”

Momoi idly twirled a lock of her hair, giving the silver-haired bartender a speculative glance. “I thought it was based on a definition of virginity, not relationship status.”

You put an end to that inevitably disturbing line of conversation. “I think, Riko-san, the idea is to just let loose and enjoy ourselves. Alcohol is usually a catalyst.”

Riko lifted her gin and tonic in illustration. “We’re off to a good start then.”

Reina clapped her hands together. “That’s right! You know in those movies from America, when a group of girls goes out to celebrate, they usually do three things – drink, dance and ogle semi-naked men.”

“I don’t think the last one is a possibility for us,” said Momoi. “It presumes semi-naked men are (a) available and (b) something we’re interested in.”

“We could always ask the guys to play basketball shirtless.” Yuzuru shrugged unrepentantly.

“That idea is appealing, but requires too much organization.” You looked at the dance floor as music began pulsating out of the speakers. “Dancing just became an option though.”

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. “Why not.”

You swallowed the dregs of your mojito, savouring the slight burn, and followed Reina into the crowd.

…

_Meanwhile in Kagami’s apartment._

The silence was breathtakingly awkward. Without Kuroko as a common link, or Takao’s cheer oiling the cogs of interaction, no one had anything to say to anyone else. Kagami drew a deep breath.

“So tell me again,” he started, “why I’m supposed to cook for you useless lot just because the girls are out?”

“Because you have no choice,” Murasakibara supplied helpfully. Kagami gritted his teeth at the nonchalance and stirred harder.

Midorima looked up from his book. “I hear footsteps, nanodayo. Someone is here.”

Akashi opened the front door to let in an exuberant Kise and a grumpy Aomine. The latter immediately cheered up when the smell of soup wafted down the hall.

“Ohhhhh, Bakagami is cooking like an obedient wife. It’s a good day.”

“Shut up, Ahomine,” growled the chef. “I’ll pour this down the back of your neck.”

Dinner also continued in something like near silence, only broken by the sounds of munching and the occasional exclamation from Kise. Eventually, he had enough and barked in frustration.

“Ok, I’ve had enough. Let’s play basketball!”

Akashi frowned. “It’s dark out and there are no indoor courts nearby. Also, we just finished eating.”

“Then we play the video-game version! Kagamicchi, bring out the console!”

What started out as a friendly NBA 2k17 match quickly deteriorated into an all-out war involving various Smash Bros characters. The screen was a chaotic mess of flailing figures, but Akashi mysteriously kept winning despite the mayhem. No one could wrap their minds around Murasakibara’s avatar choice until Kise asked him.

“Princess Peach? Because it sounds like a dessert.”

Akashi was saved from hearing Aomine’s responding dirty joke when his phone buzzed with a text. If you were inebriated, it didn’t show in the message.

**____: Hey. Just checking in. Everything’s fine, though everyone is a bit tipsy. How’s it going?**

**Seijuro: We’re doing okay. Be sure to give me a call when you’re done. I’ll come pick you up.**

**____: Will do. See you later.**

Kagami rumbled in question when Akashi finished typing out his reply. “Was that from Yuri-san? Are they alright?”

“They’re fine. Possibly having a bit too much fun from the sound of it.”

Kise emitted a wistful sigh. “I’m jealous. Wonder what they’re doing right now?”

…

_Back at a certain club._

Cards Against Humanity was a problematic experience at the best of times, so being slightly drunk while playing made it about a hundred times worse. You didn’t think you could laugh anymore without breaking a rib.

Reina read the latest question card out loud. “When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses called down a plague of [dash]. No need to try everyone, I win. The answer is endless ninjas.”

“Pfft. Okay, I concede, that one’s yours.” Yuzuru shook her head, the light catching on her glossy hair.

Riko picked up the next question. “To reach a wider audience, the museum has a new interactive exhibit on [dash]. Hmm, I’m gonna go with…ghosts.”

“No fun. I prefer this one – extremely tight pants. Specifically, leather pants.” Momoi set down her card triumphantly.

You pursed your lips. “This is a tough choice. I don’t think it’s possible to have an exhibit on wifely duties, so I’ll go with Satsuki-san.”

Yuzuru pulled another card from the deck. “Then try this one. Instead of coal, Santa now gives bad children what?”

“A cooler full of organs,” you said without missing a beat.

Reina wrinkled her nose. “Is that why he wears red? Eww.”

Momoi excused herself to the washroom while the rest of you sat back to chat about the evening so far.

“This has been surprisingly fun. We should do it again sometime.” Riko clinked her glass with Yuzuru in camaraderie.

Reina grinned, eyes promising mischief. “Sure. If it means I get to see Riko-san doing that wave thing again, I’m all for it.”

The brunette flushed. “Hey, I wasn’t the one hanging off the pole. Speaking of which, where is Momoi?”

Her name made you sigh. “I hope the next time we meet, it’s for Satsuki-san’s party. We should really find her someone to marry.”

Yuzuru nodded in sympathy. “I agree, she seems so lonely lately. I thought it would be Aomine-kun, but if it hasn’t happened till now, it never will. Does she even have a type?”

Riko’s bangles jingled as she tapped a finger in thought. “Used to be Kuroko, but no one knows anymore.”

Reina caught everyone’s attention with the hushed reverence of her voice. “Well, I may have found someone. There’s no way this guy won’t catch her eye.”

There was a collective intake of breath as everyone saw who Reina was looking at. It looked like male perfection on earth. “Oh my,” breathed Yuzuru. “Who is that?”

You wanted to know as well. Somehow, you almost felt disloyal looking at this man, with his raven hair, sharp grey eyes and beautifully toned body. His looks were elevated from moderately attractive to eye-catching by the charisma that rolled off him in waves. “He is certainly doing justice to that shirt. Just look at those arms.”

Riko gave you a significant look. You smiled back. “I’m engaged, Riko-san, not blind.”

She gazed at him a bit longer and agreed. “He does have rather high specs.”

Reina suddenly hissed at the group. “He’s heading this way! Where is Momoi-san when you’re trying to set her up?”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened as she saw the person accompanying the handsome stranger. “Is that…”

Momoi picked that moment to return to the table. “Sorry I took so long. What is everyone- Oh my goodness, Nijimura-senpai, is that you?”

The table held their breath as the young man’s gaze flickered over Momoi and lightened in recognition. Himuro, who had been tagging along, smiled at your group as if these run-ins happened every day.

“Momoi? Long time no see.” Nijimura greeted her with easy familiarity, ruffling her strawberry locks.

“Sheesh, don’t do that, senpai! I’m too old for that kind of thing. I’m so surprised though, running into you here.”

He glanced at the table, taking in the company and the way everyone was dressed. “Just relaxing with Himuro. Are you out with your friends?”

You broke out of the oblivion induced by the abundance of male beauty when Momoi waved in your direction. She sounded extremely excited. “Senpai, we’re having a bachelorette party! ____-san here is engaged to be married to Akashi-kun! Isn’t that great?”

Nijimura looked like a chest of drawers had fallen onto him. “Is Akashi old enough for that?” There was a resounding silence all around. Even Himuro gave him a disbelieving look.

You cleared your throat and stood up to greet Teiko’s old captain. “It’s an honor to meet you, Nijimura-san. Seijuro has told me a lot about you.”

“I can see why,” Yuzuru murmured. You had to bite your cheek to keep from laughing.

Nijimura still looked the father who hadn’t quite realized his children weren’t children any more. “Err, you too, ____-san. When is the ceremony?”

“In ten days. If you can attend, please do. I’m sure Seijuro would be very happy to see you. You too, Himuro-san.”

Tatsuya’s answering smile was blinding. Reina rubbed her eyes in consternation. “Of course, we would be happy to attend. Isn’t that right, Shuu?”

Nijimura nodded hesitantly. Momoi squealed in delight. “Tetsu-kun and the rest will be so happy! Ah, are we keeping you? Please don’t worry about us, go ahead.”

With a nod, the pair walked away, leaving a trail of glazed expressions in their wake. The girls at the table watched them go with thoughtful expressions.

Riko spoke first. “He’s gay, isn’t he?”

Yuzuru nodded. “I’m pretty sure he is.”

Reina sighed. “What a waste. I want to say he’s public property, but there’s no competing if it’s Himuro-san.”

You looked sadly at Momoi. “Satsuki-san, you have no luck.”

“Eh? What does that mean?”

* * *

On the morning of your wedding, the heavens smiled down on the earth like they were pleased with the prospect of your marriage. The sky was a perfect cornflower blue, the sun gently warm, and there wasn’t a single grey cloud to be seen. That was why it was all the more ironic that you were wearing the most uncomfortable outfit you’d ever worn.

“Careful,” murmured Mitsue-san. “If you move, the obi will come undone.”

You gave Akashi’s stoic housekeeper a long look. As it was, you felt like a pillow that had been trussed up. You were wearing three layers already, with the padding, the underdress and the overcoat, with yet another layer of kimono to go. If you didn’t shift occasionally, your arm would fall asleep.

“I can’t imagine the obi would go anywhere,” you said dryly, “given how the cords are cutting into me.”

She gave you a look that was sympathetic and admonishing at the same time. “Such is the price of having a traditional wedding, ojou-sama.”

You frowned. “Please don’t call me that. I hardly deserve such a title. And some people would have gotten very upset if there hadn’t been a Shinto ceremony.”

There was a ghost of a smile on her lips. “I would suggest you accustom yourself to being addressed as such, because you will be hearing yourself called _____-sama for the foreseeable future. One must respect the lady of the house, after all.”

You resisted the urge to crush your folding fan. “Mitsue-san, this is really not helping with the stress. I’m already worried about forgetting a step in the ceremony while hawk-eyed Akashi family members watch.”

A tug at your waist made you exhale sharply. The older woman stood back and surveyed the bow critically. “The obi is done. Now for the uchikake. Please hold your arms out.”

You resigned yourself as an elaborately embroidered, heavy white coat was draped over you. When they finished the final touches and stepped away, you took a moment to look at yourself in the mirror. The person who looked back at you was a vision of pearlescent fabric, the white kimono glowing. The deceptively expensive overcoat had white cranes flying across the back, with gold accents outlining flowers. The only spots of colour came from the paint on your lips and the red lining of the kimono, which flashed as you walked. The white hood hid the upturned flare of the wig and the golden ornaments decorating it. All in all, it made for a surreal experience.  

“The young master will be waiting for you. Shall we go, ojou-sama?” Mitsue-san looked strangely proud as you stood there in bridal white.

You shut your eyes for a second, centring yourself. Then, opening them again, you nodded and allowed yourself to be escorted out of the dressing room. On the way downstairs, you were so focused on not falling over that you didn’t notice Akashi until he spoke.

“_____,” his voice sounding calm as ever, “you look beautiful.”

 You looked up at him, finally seeing him for the first time that day. He looked magnificently composed, dressed in the traditional dark haori and hakama. His hair looked like fire against the night sky and his eyes glowed with a soft emotion you couldn’t name. You noticed his family crest glint off the back of his coat. If someone had come in yelling something about a samurai-era feudal lord, you would have immediately assumed Akashi was the subject.

“I would say you look better,” you replied with a smile, “and more comfortable.”

He held his hand out to steady you as assistants slipped on the sandals over your socks. His grip was firm and reassuring. “You will not have to bear with it for long, I promise.”

You tightened your fingers around his. “It’s alright. I can deal with this much after the fight we put up to get married.” Getting the Akashi family around to your side hadn’t been easy, so wearing a heavy kimono was the least you could do in compensation.

The wedding procession was a slow, solemn affair. Flutes played ancient tones and shrine maidens glided over the pebbled path as you walked from the temple gate. You watched the shadow of the red umbrella dip and bob over your feet. You remembered to bow to the priests when you entered the pavilion.

Most of the ceremony passed in a blur. You were vaguely aware of your family and Akashi’s watching with serious faces. You distantly registered the priest’s declaration to the gods and then the sankon no gi began. A thrice-filled cup of sake was handed to Akashi, who sipped from it three times, the motions elegant. Then the cup was handed to you. The process was repeated with two larger cups. Your world narrowed to Akashi’s fingers around the cup and the sweet burn of sake on your tongue.

Then you found yourself standing up to read the vow. Or more accurately, watch Akashi recite it. The already beautiful words were rendered even more poetic by Akashi’s melodic reading.

“On this great day,” he intoned, “before the great god, we are sincerely thankful for this ceremony. Going forward, we will love each other, trust one another, share the good times and the bad, and swear that this will be so throughout our lifetime.”

You felt your heart still for one immutable moment when he finished. “The husband, Akashi.”

“The wife, ____.” Thankfully your voice came out strong and clear. The shinzenshiki drew to a close with a prayer and an offering of a tamagushi branch. You felt the tension drain away from your shoulders as the elders took their turns sipping the sake. A touch at your wrist caught your attention.

“We’re almost through. Hold on a little longer.” He twined his hand with yours, hiding the movement with his sleeve.

Somehow the warmth of his skin made it real. You were married, and the person you loved more than life was with you. The realization made your chest tighten with shocked exhilaration. You looked at him with glittering eyes.

_I’m married to Akashi Seijuro._

This thought was the one that dominated much later, as you exchanged rings in front of your friends. The heavy kimono was gone, replaced by a delicate ivory dress. Your hair was in a simple coronet braid, brightened by tiny white flowers and the hairpin that Akashi gave you. As you slid the golden band over his finger, you looked up to see Akashi watching you with a quiet happiness that warmed your chest. You felt his joy in the soft kiss he gave you, and responded with your own. You never wanted this feeling to end.

As always, Kise broke the spell with his jubilance. “CONGRATULATIONS, AKASHICCHI AND YURICCHI!”

Kuroko rubbed his temples disconsolately. “Kise-kun, you’re so loud. Are you trying to frighten them?”

Hayama snorted. “Some people never change.”

Takao grinned while Midorima humphed. Aomine spoke next. “I guess I should say congratulations. So, felicitations and all that. Don’t come out of the bedroom for a week.”

Kagami cringed. Yuzuru choked on a laugh and backed away. Momoi hit Aomine over the head with a glove, looking horrified. “Dai-chan, you just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

Akashi hid a smile behind the sleeve of his dove grey tux. “Thank you for the sage advice, Aomine. Does anyone else want to contribute?”

You turned to look as Mibuchi approached, looking resplendent. “Sei-chan, many many congratulations. I’m so happy for you two! Also, if you want someone to spoil your kids, I’m available.” Nebuya’s eyes widened, as if he had never contemplated children before.

This elicited a warm smile from you. “Thank you. I’m sure you’d be a wonderful au- err, uncle, Mibuchi-senpai.”

Murasakibara glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, Muro-chin’s here. Does that mean we can have cake now?”

Himuro sauntered into the garden with a cheery Riko and curious Nijimura. Akashi’s attention instantly sharpened on the latter. He looked taken aback.

“Nijimura-san? You’re back in Japan?” All of the former Teiko team immediately stopped whatever they were doing to watch their old captain stride over. Kuroko’s eyes were huge, shining orbs.

The black-haired man smiled with easy familiarity. “Yo, it’s been a while. God, you’ve all grown up, haven’t you?”

There was a beat of silence and then Nijimura toppled over as several people launched themselves at him. You watched in fond amusement as the gathering exploded with questions, exclamations and flashbacks to the past. Reina tapped your shoulder, and took advantage of the chaos to give you a hug.

Her eyes shimmered with tears. “I hope you’re so happy you don’t know what do with it.”

You laughed, feeling a little close to crying yourself. “And I want you to do the same, so you can suffer with me.”

Eventually, the mayhem died down. After a cake had been demolished, some heart-warming speeches made, and general goodwill spread, you were finally alone at home with Akashi. You sank into the hot embrace of the bath with a groan of relief.

“That feels so good after the weight on my shoulders. I’d rather not do that again.”

“I don’t plan on letting you.”

There was a rustle of clothing from your left. You opened one eye to see Akashi slide into the water, muscles flexing as he leaned back. He held a hand out. “Come here.”

You shifted to sit with your back to his chest, fitting yourself into the cradle of his arms. Your head fell back onto his shoulder with a sigh of pleasure as he began working out the knots in your neck, fingers gentle but firm.

“Thank you, I didn’t realize how much I needed that.”

He smiled against the curve of your neck. “You deserve it after putting up with the endless stream of visitors today.”

Reminiscing about the wedding party made you laugh. “It was a strange day, but a good one too. Possibly the best.”

A string of thoughts made you lift your hand to examine the simple gold ring now adorning it. “Sometimes I can’t believe it. That we’re married now. It seems so unreal.”

Akashi wrapped his arms around you, his voice a low hum. “I understand. When I think of how I get to call you my wife and tell the world that you chose me, I feel like it must be a dream. It sounds too good to be true.”

You twisted a little to press a kiss to his cheek. “It is true, and I am going to call you husband from now on, among other things.” You dropped another kiss on his neck.

His eyes darkened to a predatory ruby and his fingers tightened on your hip. “I think it’s time I made good on some promises to my bride.”

Your breathing hitched as he slowly stroked higher up your leg, the other hand caressing just under the swell of your breast while his tongue flicked over your neck. Your hands clamped down on the edges of the tub as you suppressed a moan.   

His voice was as even as ever when he nipped your ear in warning. “Now, ____, don’t hide in silence. Let me hear you.”

You took a breath before melding your lips with his in a long, fierce kiss. You were both a little breathless at the end of it. “Sei,” you said, voice husky, “take me to bed.”

He lifted you out of the water easily and kissed you again before responding. “As you command, my love.”

* * *

**Bonus Story**

“Otou-san! Okaa-san! Wake up, it’s time to play!”

You groaned and pulled the covers over your head. Akashi sighed next to you, but didn’t lift his head. Just as the lull of sleep had dragged you back in, you were startled to wakefulness again.

“Okaaaaa-sannnn. You promised we’d go riding today. Let’s go, let’s go!” The five year old boy with dark hair and crimson eyes bounced on his feet for emphasis.

“Sei,” you mumbled, “your son is awake. Do something.”

Akashi’s voice was rough with sleep. “I thought he was our son?”

“Before sunrise, he’s your son. Take responsibility.” You curled back into the pillow, trying to catch up on desperately needed sleep.

“Otou-san, should I sing the elephant song again to help you wake up? Zou-san, zou-san-“

You and Akashi sat up, fully awake. You gave the child a narrow-eyed look. “I wonder where you get your manipulativeness from, Kazu. It can’t be me.”

“What’s manipulativenesh?” Kazu blinked innocently.

Akashi picked the boy up and set him on the bed. “Something your mother has in spades.”

You slumped, too tired to retort. Kazu’s face scrunched up in concentration before he decided to abandon the topic. “So can we go now? Please?”

Akashi ruffled his son’s hair. “I know we said we’d go today, and we will, but” – he glanced at the clock –“ there’s still 19 hours left in the day, so let us sleep a bit longer, hmm? Okaa-san and I are still tired.”

Kazu pouted for a few seconds, but being the good-natured soul he was, finally gave in. “Okay. I won’t be able to go back to sleep though.”

You pulled his tiny warm body to yours, striped pyjamas and all. “Then just let me hug you for a while.” Within minutes, his breathing had evened out and he was fast asleep.

Akashi smiled at Kazu’s peaceful face. “It’s hard to believe how energetic he can be when he’s awake.”

You huffed a laugh, eyes drifting shut. “Clearly we need to rethink his name. There’s nothing harmonious about Kazuhiko.”

He pulled the blankets over the three of you, cocooning you in warmth. “We can always hope.”

“Hmm. Love you, Sei.”

He laced his fingers with yours, careful not to disturb your child. “I love you both too.”

* * *

 

** Author's Rambling **

So that's it for the Queen's Gambit. For everyone who's stuck with it from the beginning, thank you so much. I am genuinely honoured by the encouragement you've given me. I hope I did justice to Aka-chin, given that I had no plan when I started this.

Story notes: I based my description of the wedding and the vow on[ this Youtube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeJQMvydpzQ). I had to think long and hard about what kind of ceremony the story needed, and I finally went with this because Akashi in traditional clothing is just bae. The other thing I wanted to say was - I accidentally seemed to have predicted the Akashi family symbol right? In [this picture](http://68.media.tumblr.com/277660d3e9ba5c9b4a943e9b0b15db2b/tumblr_nmu81yMApr1te49yvo1_1280.jpg), Akashi is wearing a kimono with what looks like peonies... #conspiracytheory

The name Kazuhiko means first, harmonious prince. Also, wedding rings are exchanged somewhere at the end of the original ceremony, but plot demands.

Finally, comments and thoughts are much appreciated, especially since I'm still figuring out what I write well and what I don't. Until next time, folks.


End file.
